The Signs in the Sky - Star Watcher
by noodlecat0328
Summary: A pure white kit has just been born into FireClan. She is blessed with extraordinary powers from birth. However, the path StarClan has laid for her is not easy. Torn between love and loyalty, Skykit must defeat the darkness, along with three others... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

THIS WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER,BUT YOU CAN SKIP IT!

i dont own warriors!

Allegiances

FireClan:

Leader Thornstar - Dark brown tabby tom (7 lives)

Deputy Liontail - Flame colored tom

Medicine Cat Lilyripple - Silver She-cat with gray stripes

Warriors

Leaftail - Tortoiseshell She-cat

Thunderstrike - black tom with silver markings

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom  
Apprentice Sweetpaw

Silverfur - Gray she-cat

Flameheart - Red tom  
Apprentice Stonepaw

Leopardfoot - Tan tabby she-cat

Pinepelt - Brown tom

Apprentices

Sweetpaw - Golden tabby she-cat

Stonepaw - Dark gray tom

Queens

Featherpelt - White she cat, Mate of Thunderstrike  
Kits Thistlekit (gray tom), Mosskit (Dark gray she-cat), Skykit (White she-cat)

Elders

Willowfur - Brown she-cat

Rockfang - Black tom

RippleClan

Leader Graystar - gray tabby tom (4 lives)

Deputy Wetclaw - Black and white tom

Medicine Cat Cloudshine - silver tabby tom Apprentice Rubypaw

Warriors

Deadtail - tabby tom with a broken tail  
Apprentice Jaypaw

Whiteriver - white tom

Rosefur - brown she-cat

Flutterpelt - Gray she-cat  
Apprentice Mudpaw

Cinderclaw - Gray tom

Frogfur - Brown tom  
Apprentice Clawpaw

Apprentices

Rubypaw - Brown and white she-cat

Jaypaw - Gray and black striped tom

Mudpaw - Dark brown tortoiseshell tom

Clawpaw - Black and white tom

Queens

Moonheart - she-cat with silvery white fur (mate of Frogfur)  
Kits Dustkit (Dusty brown tom), Littlekit (tiny gray kit)

Riverpool - she-cat with black fur (mate of Cinderclaw)  
Kits Hawkkit (Gray tom)

Elders Bloompetal - Gray tom with white markings Foxface - Reddish haired tom

BreezeClan

Leader Featherstar - White long haired she cat (5 Lives)

Deputy Swiftclaw - Black tom

Medicine Cat Windheart - Brown and white tom Apprentice Grasspaw

Warriors

Oakclaw - Reddish tom

Meadowstream - Gray she cat

Rockpelt - Gray tom  
Apprentice Deadpaw

Stripeheart - Dark gray she cat  
Apprentice Ivypaw

Mapleleaf - Golden she cat

Barkwing - Dark brown tom

Apprentices

Deadpaw - Gray and black tom

Grasspaw - Black she cat with green eyes

Ivypaw - Gray and white she cat

Queens

Smokefur - Dark gray she-cat with black stripes (Mate of Rockpelt)  
Kits Thymekit (black she-cat), Owlkit (Gray tom)

Elders

Flufftail - White she-cat

DuskClan

Leader Shadowstar - Black tom (3 lives)

Deputy Bladeshadow - Dark gray tom  
Apprentice Willowpaw

Medicine Cat Coalfoot - Gray tom  
Apprentice Rainpaw

Warriors

Scorchtail - Black tom with brown markings

Snowglow - White she cat with gray patches

Coldfur - White tom Apprentice  
Reedpaw

Gingerleaf - Ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Creekcloud - Gray and white tom Apprentice  
Dawnpaw

Dovefeather - Gray and black she-cat

Apprentices

Rainpaw - Black tom

Reedpaw - Brown tom with darker stripes

Dawnpaw - Dark ginger she-cat

Queens Frostflake - White she cat (Mate of Creekcloud)  
Kits Mousekit (gray little she-cat)

Elders

Mothfrost - Pale gray she-cat

**CHAPTER 1**

"Push! Harder! I see its head coming out!" Lilyripple yelled

Featherpelt snapped the stick between her jaws. Pushing as hard as she could, she screamed. Outside the nursery, Thunderstrike paced around nervously. Two kits have already been born, with one remaining.

"AHHHHH!" Featherpelt gave one last push, and a wet bundle slide out.

"It's a girl!" Lilyripple exclaimed

Thunderstrike rushed in immediately. Featherpelt was panting hard, and sweating. He rushed immediately to her side.

"Featherpelt! Are you alright? Please don't leave me!" He yelled

Lilyripple sighed, "Thunderstrike, she's fine. All queens are like this after they give birth. Just give her some room to breathe."

He backed away and started licking the last kit. It was pure white, with blue eyes, too blue. _Oh StarClan! Please don't let this little kit that Featherpelt went through so much pain to give birth to be blind!_

"She's fine now; you both should start naming the kits." Lilyripple exited the nursery.

Thunderstrike rushed to Featherpelt's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine... where are the kits?"

"Right here." He nosed the kits towards her. They scrambled to her tummy, mewling for milk.

"This one right here," She pointed to the dark gray tom, "Let's name him Thistlekit, after... after my brother."

Thunderstrike buried his nose in her fur. "Whatever you want." Thistlefur died saving pregnant Featherpelt from badgers four moons ago. The clan was still morning him.

"How about this one?" She pointed to a gray she-cat.

"I'd say Mosskit."

"That's a pretty name..." She sighed. Her gaze wandered to the pure white kit. It was snoring softly.

"How about this one? I think we should name her Skykit, she looks like a fluffy cloud, but with such pretty blue eyes..." Her eyes became wide. "Blue eyes... Oh StarClan... She may be blind..."

Thunderstrike rush out to fetch Lilyripple.

"Lilyripple! Lilyripple! Come quickly!" Cats peeked out from their dens.

"What is it?" Lilyripple asked

"The kit... we think it may be blind!"

"Oh dear... come on!"

They raced back to the nursery. Featherpelt gently nudged the pure white kit. Skykit yawned and opened her eyes. Lilyripple held a stick in front of her and moved it around. Skykit chased the stick around.

"Oh thank StarClan!"

Their relief was short lived. A lightning bolt struck the nursery, setting it ablaze. Thunderstrike, Featherpelt, and Lilyripple each grabbed a kit by their scruff. Featherpelt tumbled and Skykit tumbled out of her jaws. It was too late to go back in. The entire clan watched in horror as the nursery became consumed by fire.

"StarClan bless this young kits spirit." Thornstar mewed solemnly

"Oh, it was all my fault! I stumbled and dropped her!" Featherpelt cried.

The clan stood silently while the nursery burned. None looked up, afraid of what they would see.

"Look! It's Skykit!" Stonepaw cried.

The kit was standing in the middle of the fire, a white aura surrounding it. The fire died down. Skykit ran to Featherpelt.

"Oh, my kit! You're alive!"

"This kit is blessed with extraordinary powers," Lilyripple said in a strange voice, "Dark will come and swallow the sun, but the sky will continue to be blue."


	2. Chapter 2

"Skykit! Come on! Stonepaw's taking us to the Great Oak!" Mosskit yelled.

"I'm coming! Mom! Stop licking me!" Skykit mewed. Featherpelt continued licking her, despite her protests.

Skykit wiggled out of her grip.

"Hey! Be careful, and don't get hurt!" Featherpelt yowled

"Okay mom. See you later!" She scurried out of the newly built nursery. Stonepaw, Mosskit, and Thistlekit were waiting for her at the fern tunnel.

"What took so long?" Thistlekit asked "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate! Mom was cleaning me. AGAIN!" Skykit replied

"Well, as long as you're here. Now let's go!" Stonepaw mewed

They climbed up a hill, which seemed to take forever. On the way, Skykit noticed how beautiful it was. Lush grasses, tall trees.

"Wow... it's so pretty!" She exclaimed "You're so lucky to be out here every day, Stonepaw!"

"It's even prettier in Greenleaf." He replied "There it is!"

In front of them was the Great Oak. It reached up towards the sky and touched the sun.

"Go on, climb it!" Mosskit dared her

"But dad said not to! We'll fall!" Skykit replied

"Awww, are you really such a wimp? Just do it!" Thistlekit yapped

"But..."

"Don't climb it if you're scared, you'll fall!" Stonepaw warned

She gulped and started up the tree. After a few minutes, she stopped herself and climbed onto the branch. She looked up at the sky. _What is that? _Skykit wondered. There was a strange cloud in the sky. It looked like... _FIRE!_ She lost her grip on the branch, and fell down.

"AHHHHH!"

"Skykit!" Stonepaw yelled "I'm coming"

He ran towards her and somehow, managed to cushion her fall.

"I... I thought I was going to die! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Skykit yelped

"It's okay, you're safe." Stonepaw replied, even though his back was really bothering him.

"I'm sorry!" Mosskit whimpered "I really didn't mean to... "

"Don't cry, Mosskit, I'm fine. See! I'm here!" Skykit mewed

"... Sorry..." Thistlekit whispered

Skykit cuddled up against him "It's okay."

"Alright guys, let's go back. We've had enough trouble for a day."

(RippleClan)

Hawkkit woke up. He was extremely excited. It was the day he became a 'paw! He started jumping around and "practicing" his battle moves.

"Hawkkit! It's not even sunrise! You're going to wake the other kits up!" Riverpool hissed

"Sorry mom! I'm just so excited! Who's going to be my mentor! I hope its Wetclaw! He's such a great warrior! I want to be just like him!"

"Yes, yes I know! Now get to bed, or you'll be too tired!"

(Few hours later)

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Graystar yowled

Riverpool, Cinderclaw and Hawkkit sat near the rock. Riverpool furiously licking Hawkkit before the ceremony actually started.

"MOM! Stop it!" Hawkkit whined

"Okay, okay."

"By naming apprentices, we show that RippleClan will survive and remain strong," Graystar started "Hawkkit, come forward."

Trying to hide his excitement, Hawkkit stepped in front of Highrock.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as Hawkpaw." He paused. "Whiteriver, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw. Whiteriver, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of bravery and intelligence. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Whitewater nodded, and walked up to touch noses with Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw's eyes shone, even though he was a bit disappointed that Wetclaw wasn't his mentor. _But Whitewater is a great warrior, too!_

"Hey there! We're going to be very busy tomorrow, so get to bed early! I've already asked Mudpaw and Jaypaw to make you a nest." Whitewater quickly explained "What are you waiting for? Go! You'll be super tired if you don't"

"Okay! I'm going right now!"

Hawkpaw scurried into the Apprentices' den. Inside was bigger than the nursery, but it seemed much more fun.

"Hey Hawkpaw!" Mudpaw meowed "Here's your nest!"

"Thanks!"

He snuggled into the nest and fell asleep at once.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY i COULDN"T POST FOR A GOUPLE OF DAYS! HAD LOTS OF HOMEWORK!

If you guys have any suggestions at all, please message me or review!

(FireClan)

"Skykit, wake up! It's time for our apprentice ceremony!" Thistlekit whispered in her ear.

_That's right! It's today!_ Skykit jumped out of her nest.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she cried "Now I look like a mess!"

"You do not!" Featherpelt said "Come here."

"Is Thistlekit making trouble again?" Thunderstrike asked "Certainly sounds like it!"

"I am not!"

Skykit couldn't help but laugh. "Where's Mosskit anyways?" she asked

"Right... here." Mosskit came into the nursery, dragging a huge rabbit behind her.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Thistlekit asked

"No... It's for all of us!"

"Okay then." Thistlekit delved into the rabbit

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Thornstar yowled

"Oh my gosh! It's finally happening!" Skykit exclaimed

"I know! I'm so nervous!" Mosskit chattered

"By naming apprentices, we show that FireClan will survive and remain strong," Thornstar started, "Skykit, Thistlekit, and Mosskit, come forward."

The three kits nervously itched forward. Thornstar blinked at them warmly, and beckoned Mosskit forward.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Mosspaw. Stormclaw, you will be mentor to Mosspaw. Stormclaw, you have proven yourself to be a warrior of wisdom and loyalty. I trust that you will pass on all you know to Mosspaw."

Stormclaw and Mosspaw touched noses and sat at the edge of the clearing. Thistlekit crawled forward.

"This apprentice will be known as Thistlepaw until he earns his warrior name. Pinepelt, you have proven yourself to be a warrior of thoughtfulness and courageousness. You will be mentor to Thistlepaw. I trust you will pass on all your abilities to him."

"Last but not least, Skykit. She will be known as Skypaw until she earns her warrior name. I will mentor Skypaw myself."

_Thornstar is my mentor? _Skykit was shocked _I must be dreaming! _But just when she thought that, Thornstar jumped down from Highledge and touched noses with her.

"Meeting dismissed!"

Thornstar stalked back into his den. Mosspaw and Thistlepaw scurried toward Skypaw.

"Thornstar's your mentor? Why?" Mosskit eagerly asked

"Yes? Why?" Thistlepaw asked

"I don't know! I was wondering the same thing!"

"Hey guys! We made your nests already. Come on!" Stonepaw yowled from the apprentice den.

The three new apprentices looked at each other and ran toward the den.

(BreezeClan)

"Come on Deadpaw! Strike him with your hind legs!"

Deadpaw slipped on the dewy grass. Ivypaw took the chance and jumped on his exposed belly.

"Owww!" Deadpaw yowled

"Sorry!" Ivypaw meowed

"Deadpaw! You've got to move faster than that! You're a BreezeClan cat, not some fat RippleClan fishface!" Rockpelt screeched in his ear.

"Sorry... "

"Just do better next time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright just go hunting now, ok? Bring back some fresh kill for the clan."

"Yepp."

Deadpaw trekked across BreezeClan territory to the stream near the border. He sniffed the air. He smelled fresh grass, rabbits and... _FireClan!_ He crept towards the bush the scent was coming from, and jumped.

"AHHH!" A small white cat yowled

"Who are you?" Deadpaw questioned

"Skypaw of FireClan... Who are you?"

"You're in MY territory! I should be the one asking the questions!" Deadpaw hissed

"Sorry..."

Deadpaw felt a little guilty. This apprentice looked like she was fresh out of the nursery, and scared out of her fur.

"Sorry... I'm Deadpaw."

"Why is that your name? You don't look like a mean cat."

"Huh?"

No one ever said that about him before. At the gatherings, no apprentice would ever talk to him except Ivypaw, but she always ran off with other apprentices. _She doesn't seem like she's lying... _

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head

"Huh? Nothing..."

"Is this BreezeClan territory? It's so nice! What's that over there?" Skypaw scampered over to a fallen tree.

"Hey! Don't go near that!"

"AHHH!"

Skypaw dropped into the ground. Deadpaw raced over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Urgh... Yes."

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

He dipped his tail into the hole and felt a tug. Deadpaw dragged Skypaw out of the hole.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome... Now get out of my territory!"

"Awww... Okay fine... "

"Sorry, but it's my job."

"Oh, okay. See you soon!"

"Wait, what?"

"We're friends right? Then we'll see each other again soon!"

"I guess..."

"Bye!"

She scampered away into the woods of FireClan territory. Deadpaw looked at the bobbing fluffy tail, getting smaller and smaller. _Wow, she was actually nice! I hope I'll see her again sometime_! Deadpaw shook his head. _What am I thinking! She is an enemy!_ He ran to the moors and starting hunting

(FireClan)

"Hey Skypaw!" Stonepaw meowed from the entrance to the apprentice den.

Skypaw was deep in thought about what happened today with the BreezeClan apprentice Deadpaw. _Wow! I can't believe I'm friends with a BreezeClan apprentice! He seems so nice! I hope I'll meet some other clans' apprentices when Thornstar takes me out tomarrow!_

"Skypaw!"

"Huh? Oh it's you Stonepaw! What's up?"

"Nothing much. What were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing really... "

"Oh ok... Well I'm really tired so 'night!"

He plopped down next to her and laid down, touching her pelt.

"Hey..." But it was too late, he was asleep already.

"Hey Stonepaw!..." Sweetpaw ran in to the den

Seeing Stonepaw and Skypaw next to each other, Sweetpaw became jealous. _Who does she think she is! She moved to this den 3 days ago and is already claiming a spot next to Stonepaw!_

Sweetpaw's gaze became cold and stalked to the other end of the den.

"Umm ..." Skypaw started

But one look from Sweetpaw, she became very quiet.

Skypaw burrowed her head into her moss nest and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hawkpaw, wake up! It's your turn for dawn patrol!" Whitewater hissed in his ear

Hawkpaw jumped up. The golden rays of sunlight were peeking in the woven walls of the apprentice den.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Skypaw paced around the warriors den. She was FINALLY going on dawn patrol!

"Skypaw! What are you doing here?" Liontail asked

"Oh hey, Liontail! I'm just waiting for the dawn patrol."

"Right... It's your turn today, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

Thornstar came out of his den.

"Alright, let's get going then."

"Wow! I've never been on this side of our territory before!" Skypaw exclaimed

"Shhh! Don't be so loud!" Thornstar hissed

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, go make your scent mark over there."

Skypaw ran over to the dead tree. Just as she was about make her marker, she heard someone scream.

"AHHH!"

She ran over to the river. A RippleClan apprentice was being rushed away by the current!

Hawkpaw knew he was going to die. The river's currents were too fast for anyone to jump in and save him, and that was why he almost didn't believe it when a little white FireClan cat yelled at him.

"HEY! GRAB ON TO THIS STICK! COME ON!"

Waking up from a trace, Hawkpaw fought against the current and grabbed the stick.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" She yelled

Hawkpaw paddled quickly and finally reached land. The little white cat helped him up and started licking him.

"What are you doing?" he said

"Getting you warm." She said simply.

"Thanks for saving me... I'm Hawkpaw..."

"Hey Hawkpaw! I'm Skypaw!"

She went right back to licking him. Hawkpaw never felt so tired in his life.

"Skypaw!"

"Yes Thornstar?"

"What are you doing?"

"He fell in the river! I couldn't just watch him die!"

"He is an enemy!"

"Who cares?"

Skypaw helped him up.

"...Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Here, lean on me."

"Wha ..."

"You'll fall again if you don't!"

"Skypaw, stop it!"

"Thornstar, he's injured!'

Hawkpaw had a huge gash on his back. It was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, blood was gushing out, making his gray pelt red.

The FireClan leader sighed. "Alright, let's get him back to camp." They propped Hawkpaw up and helped him back to the FireClan camp.

"What is a RippleClan apprentice doing here?" Flameheart growled

Skypaw jumped in front of Hawkpaw protectively. "Back off! He's injured!"

"He shouldn't be here!"

"Yes, Flameheart is right! He may be a spy!" Silverfur screeched

"Get him out of here!"

Skypaw growled at them. Just then, Lilyripple came out of her den and raced towards the apprentices.

"Back away!"

"Lilyripple! Thank StarClan you're here! Hawkpaw's got a huge gash on his back!"

Lilyripple inspected his wound. "Skypaw, you can help me move him to my den." They helped Hawkpaw up and slowly went towards the medicine cat's den."

"Thornstar." The cats bowed respectfully.

"I know we have a RippleClan apprentice here, but he is very injured. Skypaw has already agreed to be completely responsible for him, so until he heals, we will not discuss this anymore."

"We should take him hostage!" Flameheart yowled

But Thornstar ignored him and stalked back into his den.

(RippleClan)

"My kit! Oh my kit!" Riverpool wailed

Cinderclaw wrapped his tail around her and buried his nose in her fur. The entire clan was silent.

"Do you think maybe FireClan would have found him? There was a patrol right when that happened." Whitewater meowed

"Maybe, but we can't be sure." Graystar replied.

"What if they took him?"

"Then I'll wipe out the entire clan with my own claws" Cinderclaw growed.

(FIreClan)

Skypaw dragged a rabbit into the medicine den. Hawkpaw was lying there on the ground.

"Hey Hawkpaw!"

"Oh hey, Skypaw."

Skypaw plopped down next to him. "Here you go! I caught it myself!"

"Thanks... you want to share?" He braced himself for rejection.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Skypaw said

She delved into the rabbit. Hawkpaw stared at her. _She's so unlike anyone I've ever met! I wish we were in the same clan. _Watching her, Hawkpaw shook his head and dipped his head down to eat.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine... getting better."

"Let me see."

She reached over his body. Hawkpaw could feel heat rising to his face. They were too close. Way too close. He could smell her scent.

Stonepaw went towards the medicine cat's den to get Skypaw. It was getting dark, and he wanted to ask her if she wanted to share food with him. Just as he was about to go in he heard some noises.

"Ow... Stop it!"

Then he heard someone laughing. He went in and saw ... _Skypaw!_ He ran right into the RippleClan apprentice that was standing over her.

"You stupid fishface! How dare you! I'm going to kill you!"

"Stonepaw... ?"

Stonepaw turned around. Skypaw stared at him with wide eyes.

"Skypaw! I thought you died!"

"I'm fine... We were just playing around, don't be mad."

Hawkpaw stood rigid in a corner. He had no idea what was happening, one moment him and Skypaw was playing happily, the next Stonepaw barged in and bowled him over.

"Come on Skypaw! Let's go!" Stonepaw said

"Why?"

"Just come!"

"... Okay."

Just as they were leaving, Skypaw rushed over to Hawkpaw and touched noses with him. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Hawkpaw caught Stonepaw's gaze as they left. His amber eyes were as cold as ice.

(BreezeClan

"What is with you today, Deadpaw! You're as focused as a dead mouse!" Rockpelt exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"This is it! You're never going to be a warrior!"

"..."

"Go and hunt for the elders. I'm done with you. Maybe you'll be more focused tomorrow."

Rockpelt turned and stalked towards the camp. Deadpaw sighed. It's been days since he first met Skypaw. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just so different and captivating. He turned and started hunting, sniffing the air for prey. A rabbit! A fat one too! He quickly ran after it, chasing it for a few minutes, he gave one last pounce and snipped the rabbit's neck. He was about to take it back to camp, when he smelled a familiar scent. _Skypaw!_ He edged near the border. _There she is! _Skypaw was with another cat. A tom. They were very close together. Skypaw opened her mouth to taste the air. Her ears perked up.

"Deadpaw! Are you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Crap!_ Deadpaw tried to sneak away, but it was too late. Skypaw crossed the border, with the gray tom right behind her.

"Hey! Don't run!"

"Who is that? We're in BreezeClan territory!" the tom yelled.

Deadpaw stopped. He turned around, and Skypaw collided right into him.

"Oof!"

They were right on top each other. He could feel her breath.

"Long time no see..." Skypaw murmured

"Yeh ..."

"What are you doing? Stay away from her!" The gray tom ripped Deadpaw off from underneath. Deadpaw stumbled backwards and fell.

"Hey! What was that for?" Skypaw pushed Stonepaw backwards. "Why would you do that, it's mean!"

"We shouldn't be here! Let's go!"

"Oww..."

Skypaw ran towards him and nudged him with her nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... fine. He's right though, you should leave... I'll see you soon. Promise."

"... okay. See ya."

Skypaw shot him one last look. "Sorry" she mouthed. Deadpaw nodded, watching them two of them leave.

(FireClan)

"Are you okay?" Stonepaw asked

"... No."

She stalked away from him. Stonepaw ran to catch up.

"Wait why? Is it because of the BreezeClan apprentice? He even told you to leave!"

"Yes I know! But you didn't have to hurt him!"

"Why do you care? He's not even in our clan, he's an enemy!"

"He's my friend! You can't throw him around for no reason!"

She raced back to camp. Skypaw ran back into the medicine cat's den. As usual, Hawkpaw was lying there on the ground. His ears perked up when Skypaw raced in. She sat next to him.

"What's up?" Hawkpaw asked her

"..."

They stared at each other. Finally Skypaw sighed. "Stonepaw is being ... strange lately."

"How?"

"He's being so rude to everyone!"

"Like..."

"Like Deadpaw!"

"Deadpaw? Who's that?"

"He's my friend. He's in BreezeClan, and we saw him today, and Stonepaw attacked him!"

"Hmm..."

"I mean how could he? Deadpaw is so nice ..."

As Skypaw kept rambling on, Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel a bit ... sad. _She's too busy to be fussing over me. What was I thinking? She'll never like a cat like me..._

"I'm so glad you're here. You're my best friend... Are you really going to go back to RippleClan?"

Skypaw's eyes were sad. "... I don't know." He replied. As much as he wanted to stay, his loyalties were to RippleClan. But... Skypaw made him feel at home. Seeing her sad deep blue eyes, Hawkpaw was really confused. He really liked being with Skypaw, but RippleClan was his home.

"There's still a while before ... I have to decide. Don't be so sad now."

"Yes... You're right. You're still here, and we'll always be friends."

"You bet!"

Skypaw laughed "I'll see you later!" and paced out of the den.

Hawkpaw sighed. He didn't know what to do. He really REALLY didn't want to leave her. "My heart is being torn!" he cried out loud.

(First Gathering)

(FireClan)

"I will take Leaftail, Thunderstrike, Silverfur, Pinepelt, Stonepaw, Mosspaw and Skypaw. The rest will stay and guard the camp." Thornstar announced.

"Are you going to tell RippleClan that we have their apprentice?" Flameheart questioned.

"Yes." He replied simply.

Skypaw couldn't help but gasp. _No! they can't take him! _She looked over at Stonepaw, he seemed almost happy. Skypaw wanted to run away. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Hawkpaw.

"Hey Skypaw! You coming?" Mosspaw asked from the camp entrance.

"Yes..."

(Gathering)

"Oh look! There's Deadpaw!"

Skypaw spotted Deadpaw sitting alone in the corner.

"Hey Deadpaw!"

Deadpaw looked up. Skypaw was running towards him. This time he back away, so they won't collide.

"Hi Skypaw."

"How are you?"

"I'm great!" _Because I can finally see you! _

"Me too! I'm finally getting to talk to you!"

Deadpaw was shocked. She missed him! She wanted to see him!

"Let's sit over there!"

They both scrambled over to the edge of the clearing, just as the leaders started the gathering. Thornstar was up first.

"FireClan gained three new apprentices, Skypaw, Mosspaw and Thistlepaw." He waited for the cheering to stop. "We also rescued a RippleClan apprentice, Hawkpaw."

The RippleClan cats sat rigidly. Thornstar continued "He is severely injured, and we intend to send him back to RippleClan as soon as he heals."

Graystar stepped up. "Thank you Thornstar. RippleClan sends your clan our thanks."

Thornstar nodded. "Prey has been running well in FireClan and we are enjoying a wonderful Greenleaf."

Graystar was next. "RippleClan has made a new apprentice, Hawkpaw, who is currently in FireClan due to injuries. We are sad to say that Foxface has passed away and joined his clanmates in StarClan.

The DuskClan leader, Shadowstar, walked up. "DuskClan are pleased to announce that Frostflake has just given birth to a healthy kit. However, dogs have been spotted near the BreezeClan border and Gingerleaf was injured while fighting them."

Finally, Featherstar spoke. "BreezeClan has been very well for the last moon. Our warriors are recovering from the dog attack and have been gaining strength."

The leaders dismissed the gathering. Deadpaw quickly spoke to Skypaw. "Please, meet me near the dead tree where you fell tomorrow night." Then he dashed away.

"Skypaw! Let's go!" Stonepaw cried

"Coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's kinda boring right now, but I will do my very best to make this all worth it! If you guys have any suggestions on the plot or whatever, please review! Thanks so much!**

"Skypaw! Time for training!" Thornstar meowed.

Skypaw woke up. She quickly ran out of the apprentice's den, stepping on Thistlepaw's tail on the way.

"Oww!"

"Sorry!"

She scurried out to meet Thornstar. Hawkpaw was standing there with him.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to train with me?" Skypaw squealed

"Yes, and no. Hawkpaw is going to watch you train and then, he'll teach you some more moves to improve your skills." Thornstar replied.

"Why?"

Hawkpaw lowered his head. He asked Thornstar to let him watch Skypaw practice, just so he could see her more. Hawkpaw didn't know if he would stay, or not, but he was pretty sure that FireClan wouldn't want him to stay.

"Because I said so." Thornstar replied.

The three cats marched out of camp. They Climbed up the hill to the training grounds.

"Alright, Skypaw. Attack me." Thornstar said.

Without hesitation, Skypaw leaped onto Thornstar's back. She hooked herself onto his shoulders, but Thornstar rolled over, squashing her. She slipped out and pounced, leaping over him and kicking his hind legs.

"That's enough."

Skypaw stopped. She looked at Hawkpaw, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "Hawkpaw, What did you think about her skills?" Thornstar asked.

"She was great."

"Her flaws, Hawkpaw, her flaws."

"Um ... well." He gulped. Hawkpaw didn't want her to feel bad. "Well, she shouldn't have jumped onto your back, because you're heavy, and she can't topple you over.

"Did you hear that?"

"... Yes."

Skypaw looked really down. Hawkpaw wondered if he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Your right" She flashed him a grateful glance.

"Of course there isn't. You should be happy Hawkpaw helped you improve."

"Yes, of course, Thornstar."

"Alright. Hawkpaw, demonstrate a move for Skypaw that you think might work for her."

Hawkpaw lunged into Thornstar, but instead of jumping on him, he slid under him and bit his leg.

"Good. You caught me by surprise." Thornstar meowed.

"Thank you." Hawkpaw nodded respectfully to Thornstar.

Skypaw's eyes glowed with admiration. Hawkpaw felt his fur getting hot.

"All right, why don't you try it on Hawkpaw, Skypaw?"

"Okay. " Skypaw meowed enthusiastically.

Hawkpaw stood, waiting for her attack. Her gaze drifted to a butterfly, and Hawkpaw followed her gaze. Skypaw pounced, and attacked Hawkpaw the way he had attacked Thornstar earlier. She was just about to pounce again, when she suddenly stood rigid.

"I smell RippleClan warriors!"

True enough, five RippleClan warriors appeared out of trees. Hawkpaw suddenly wanted to shrink down to the size of a mouse. _I don't want to leave! At least not yet! _One of them, Cinderclaw, ran forward.

"Hawkpaw!"

"Father..."

"You're safe!"

"Of course he is. What do you think we are? Savages?" Thornstar growled.

"How would I know? You FireClan cats only care about power, so why would you take care of someone from RippleClan?" Cinderclaw hissed.

"We are not here to fight!" Whitewater stepped in Cinderclaw's way, blocking him from Thornstar. "We are only here to take Hawkpaw home. Thank you for caring for him while he was injured. We'll handle him from here."

"No!" Skypaw jumped in front of Hawkpaw, but it was too late. Hawkpaw was being dragged away by Cinderclaw. He looked back at her with wide, shocked eyes. "No! Stop!" Skypaw tried to chase after them, but Thornstar held her by the scruff. Shocked and furious that her best friend was being torn away from her, Skypaw yowled "NOOO!" For a second, everything was normal, well, normal as it could be, that is. Then, the earth opened up and rumbled. The RippleClan cats stood there, overcome with shock, until they finally realized the situation.

"RUN!" Cinderclaw yowled.

He was too late. Whitewater moved one second too late, and fell into the deep pit. Shocked at what she had done, Skypaw let out a whimper. She wished with all her might that Whitewater was alive and would crawl back out of the gigantic crack in the ground, but nothing happened. The RippleClan cats recovered, eyes wide, and backed away from Skypaw.

"You're crazy! You... you murderer! Rot in the dark forest!" One of the RippleClan warriors yowled.

"I... " Skypaw was extremely shocked herself. What had she done? How?

"You're a freak! Get away!"

"Don't say that! She didn't mean to!" Hawkpaw came to her defense. For some reason, he could feel Skypaw's pain and horror. HE could feel what she was feeling!

"Get back here! We're leaving!" Cinderclaw dragged Hawkpaw with him, and they disappeared towards RippleClan territory.

Skypaw ran back to camp with Thornstar chasing after her.

"Skypaw! Stop!"

"I'm a freak! Get away from me! I'm a freak!" She raced into camp and disappeared behind the elder's den. Faces turned towards Thornstar.

"What happened?"

"Did something go wrong?"

Questions pelted Thornstar, but he ignored them and raced to the medicine cat's den.

"Lilyripple, come now! She ..." Thornstar didn't get to finish. Lilyripple raced to the elder's den. _I thought cats were supposed to follow me, not me follow them! _Skypaw was huddled underneath a tree, muttering "Freak, freak, freak ..."

"Skypaw, come out."

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M A FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" she yowled, then a sob.

"You're not a freak." Lilyripple calmly replied.

Skypaw looked up. Her usually happy blue eyes looked crazed.

"I opened up the ground, Lilyripple, please don't lie to me and say all cats do that!"

"Skypaw, listen to me..."

"NO!"

"You're blessed. From StarClan!"

"Lies... You're lying. Stop it!"

"I am not! You've been blessed with extraordinary powers that no other cat has!"

"Killing others is not some power I'd want!"

"I know you don't want this to be your power, but StarClan gave it to you for a reason, and it's a good reason too! Believe in your ancestors, Skypaw."

She looked at Lilyripple with her wide eyes. Lilyripple couldn't help but flinch. This normally calm and cheerful apprentice has changed into a crazy, mad cat in a matter of minutes.

"Just know that everything happens for a reason, and StarClan has a destiny for you." she sighed

"Of course they do."

"Don't be sarcastic! Why would I lie to you! Stop thinking about yourself, and start thinking about the people around you! Since you were a kit, Featherpelt and Thunderstrike never had a day of peace! They are worried something will happen to you when you find out! Why do you think they never let you out of their sight? They're worried for you! They don't want the same thing happening to you again!"

"What do you mean again?" Skypaw was shocked. Something like this has happened before? Who did she kill?

"... Well, when you where a newborn, the nursery set on fire." Lilyripple started, choosing her words carefully, "Featherpelt dropped you, and we couldn't save you. At least that's what we thought. But as the nursery burned to the ground, you were still alive, surrounded by a blue aura. The entire clan saw what happened, but no one knows why. Only Thornstar, your parents and I know. We later discovered that a DuskClan cat died for no apparent reason, while he was patrolling the border..."

"So I've gone against the warrior code and killed not one, but two cats." Skypaw meowed eerily

"Now, it doesn't mean that you killed him..."

"That's exactly what it means." Skypaw swallowed "The fresh-kill pile is running low. I'll go hunt."

She walked out from behind the den. _I can't let this affect anyone around me, at least not now. _ Stonepaw ran up to Skypaw. "I'm getting my warrior name today!"

Skypaw put on her mask. "That's great! congrats!" She seemed to have fooled Stonepaw. He leaned forward and licked her cheek. She flinched, but Stonepaw didn't seem to have noticed. _Stonepaw, get away! I don't want to hurt you!_

"Well, I better get going then! Bye Skypaw!"

"Bye!"

She walked out of camp, the usual whistle of the trees greeted her, but she couldn't find comfort in their music. _I can't hurt anyone anymore. If I am destined to do great things, why am I killing innocent cats! Oh StarClan, what do you mean for me to do?_

**Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Wonder what's going to happen next? Will Skypaw and Hawkpaw ever see each other again? You decide their fate! Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Want to be a character in my fanfic? Review! Haha, thank you all for reading, and FireClan has a new member, Shadestriker! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Skypaw took in a deep breath. The scents of the forest surrounded her.

"Alright, just relax. StarClan will tell you what to do." She told herself. She padded towards the depths of the forest.

Skypaw returned later with a squirrel, two mice, and a shrew.

"Well done! We'll have plenty to eat tonight." Thornstar praised.

Skypaw nodded at him respectfully and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Shadestriker padded up to her.

"Great job. You should come now, the warrior ceremony is about to start."

"I'll come soon. I need to ... go make dirt."

The warrior nodded, and Skypaw scurried to Lilyripple's den. Lilyripple was tearing up herbs, with Sweetpaw next to her, holding one of her paws up. _She's busy, I shouldn't bother her. _Sighing, Skypaw walked away. Stonepaw ran up to her. Again.

"Hey! Are you coming to my ceremony?"

"Of course!" She meowed cheerfully, following Stonepaw to the Highledge. Just as they got there, Thornstar yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here below the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The rest of the clan gathered, and Thornstar continued. "Stonepaw and Sweetpaw, come forward." The two cats padded forward, their eyes shining. "Stormclaw, Flameheart, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

"Yes, he is."

"She is also."

"I, Thornstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior. Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." His voice shook with determination.

"Do you, Sweetpaw?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from now on, you will be known as Stoneheart. Sweetpaw, you will be known as Sweetsong. FireClan welcomes you both as full warriors."

"Stoneheart! Sweetsong!" The clan yowled. Skypaw joined in.

Stoneheart looked around, full of pride. Sweetsong stood straight, enjoying the attention.

"Remember, you both must stand vigil until dawn, silently." They nodded, and walked to the camp entrance.

"The apprentice den is going to be so empty now," Mosspaw meowed "But Featherpelt said that Leaftail is pregnant with kits, so it won't be empty for long."

"I hope there's going to be a tom! You she-cats are so fussy about bedding and tidiness!" Thistlepaw grumbled.

"Hey!" Mosspaw jumped on Thistlepaw. The two started wrestling each other. Skypaw walked silently back to the den. She settled into her nest, and quickly fell asleep.

Skypaw woke up. She wasn't in the apprentice den. Instead, she was in a beautiful meadow with tall lush grasses. Prey was running freely, and butterflies fluttered.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

"You're dreaming, Skypaw." a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to her, "This is StarClan."

"Why am I here? I'm not a medicine cat. Who are you? What ..." The cat put her tail on her mouth.

"Hush, Skypaw. Come along with me. All will be explained soon."

Skypaw followed her silently, but her head was bubbling with questions.

"Look."

In the distance, there was a great big tree. This tree wasn't just big, it was glowing! Cats surrounded it, cats with stars in their fur.

"Come."

The cat took her further towards the tree. As she drew closer, cats turned around to look at her. _Thornstar!_ The FireClan leader was barely an outline, but she could clearly tell it was him.

"Hello, Skypaw." The cats chanted all at once. "We welcome you."

"My name is Dapplepool. I was the FireClan medicine cat before Lilyripple, and I will guide you in your path." The pretty cat meowed. "Before your quest is fulfilled, you will visit here many more times."

"What is my quest? I don't understand anything!" Skypaw meowed desperately.

"All will be explained in time. Just remember, StarClan is with you always." She and the rest of the cats faded away.

"Wait!" She yowled. But it was too late.

"Skypaw, wake up!" Mosspaw prodded her side.

"What..." Skypaw muttered

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Thistlepaw meowed.

"Oh..."

"It's okay... were you having a bad dream?" Mosspaw snuggled up next to her sister.

"No, I... It just feels so empty, I guess."

"Yes, it does." Mosspaw agreed, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay." Skypaw followed her siblings out of the den. They headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Skypaw, we are going on patrol afterwards." Thornstar meowed.

"Yes, Thornstar."

He padded away to join Liontail and the senior warriors. Skypaw picked a thrush and joined her siblings. While Mosspaw and Thistlepaw chattered about training, Skypaw thought about last night's dream. _Why does StarClan have to be so confusing? What's my destiny? _Skypaw finished her thrush and licked her mouth.

"I'm done. See you guys later!" She rushed off to join Thornstar.

They headed towards RippleClan border. Skypaw couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful. _Maybe Hawkpaw will be there! _She headed toward the border with Thornstar.

"Alright, go over there, and don't go looking for trouble this time!"

"Okay."

She trotted over to the dead tree. _This is where I first met Hawkpaw... I miss him. _Skypaw sighed. She really wanted to see him again. He was a great friend. She made her marker, staring out into the RippleClan territory. She had half the mind to race over to see if he was alright.

"Skypaw, what are you doing?" Thornstar yowled

"Nothing... " She replied.

He followed her gaze. "Hawkpaw is a RippleClan cat. It's okay to have friends, but you must always keep in mind that one day, you may go into battle with him."

"I really miss him."

Thornstar was not surprised. He had seen how close the two apprentices were, even though they were from different clans. It was almost like they knew each other very well. Too well.

"Hawkpaw leaving was something you should have expected to happen. He is loyal to his clan, and you should respect him for that."

Skypaw didn't answer. _Hawkpaw, can you hear me? Maybe if I wish hard enough, you'll be here again, and we'll still be best friends... _She padded back into the forest, leaving Thornstar behind, _I miss you and Deadpaw. Why is the forest so divided?_

**Sorry! This chapter was kinda short and boring, but try to keep up! Thank you guys for reading, and please, favorite, follow and review! Biggest question: What is going to happen to Hawkpaw, Skypaw and Deadpaw? Who is she going to end up with? Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for favoriting and following my story! I'll try to add a new chapter every 2- 3 days! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hawkpaw, can you hear me? Maybe if I wish hard enough, you'll be here again, and then we'll still be best friends..."

Hawkpaw woke up. He was confused. He heard Skypaw's voice! But how? He was even more confused when he looked at his surroundings. This wasn't Lilyripple's den. There were three more cats in the den. At first, all three of them seemed unfamiliar, and then he recognized the black and white pelt of Clawpaw. He finally remembered that two days ago, Cinderclaw and some more RippleClan warriors fetched him from FireClan territory. Hawkpaw winced as he remembered the horrified face of Skypaw as Whitewater fell into the earth. He wished that he could see her again. Graystar has been keeping him away from the FireClan - RippleClan border these days.

"Hey Hawkpaw," A voiced meowed from outside the den. "Get up. You're going on patrol."

"Coming." He meowed and stalked out of the den.

The warrior that greeted him outside the den was unfamiliar. He wasn't even sure that he was his clan mate, but he still followed him outside the camp. The warrior led him towards the border he has always wanted to go to - FireClan.

"Why are we patrolling here? I thought Graystar didn't want me to patrol this border." Hawkpaw meowed.

The warrior laughed "Hawkpaw, you are dreaming! I am Pebbleclaw, former RippleClan deputy. You are part of a great prophecy!"

"What are you talking about?" Hawkpaw was shocked. Him?

"Yes, you, Hawkpaw." Pebbleclaw purred with amusement. "You are one of the four cats destined to save the forest."

"Who are the other three?" Hawkpaw questioned.

"One you already know and are extremely close to, the other will appear as you walk your path." Hawkpaw thought about what he had said. _Someone I know and am close to? ... Wait... Close to ... Skypaw!_

"Is it Skypaw?"

"You are intelligent, Hawkpaw. Do not doubt your ability; StarClan will be with you always." The warrior faded away.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

"Hawkpaw, stop kicking!" Mudpaw hissed "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"He's right. If you're getting restless, maybe you should go hunt. You know, do something for the clan since you ... left." Clawpaw meowed. Hawkpaw was shocked at their coldness. Did they blame him for Whitewater's death? He didn't answer, and left the den.

"Hawkpaw, what are you doing?" Cinderclaw asked as he padded out of the camp.

"I'm going hunting."

"Stay to BreezeClan territory side, we don't ... There's more prey over there."

Hawkpaw stiffened. Even his own _Father_ didn't trust him. They all thought that he would run back to FireClan. He stalked out of camp without saying a word. He headed towards the FireClan border, hoping to catch a glimpse of Skypaw. _Skypaw... please come. I miss you. _He thought as he headed towards the river that separated FireClan from RippleClan.

Deadpaw was extremely bored. Training was over, and he was just hanging around the camp. The always grouchy elder, Flufftail, padded up to him and meowed,

"You shouldn't just be lying around. Make yourself useful and go hunting!"

Usually, Deadpaw could deal with Flufftail's complaints, but today just wasn't a good day. He ignored her, and stalked out of camp.

"Stupid elders, annoy me would you?" He muttered to himself.

"Deadpaw..." Someone whispered.

"Who's there?"

A gray tabby she-cat appear in front of him. She had stars in her pelt.

"Hello, Deadpaw. I am Silverstone."

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Touchy, aren't you?" She laughed.

Deadpaw growled "Answer me!"

"I am here to deliver a message from StarClan."

Deadpaw's eyes grew wide in shock. "You're lying! I'm no medicine cat, or leader!"

"I know." She said in a soft voice. "But StarClan has a great destiny for you."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"..."

"Deadpaw, you are special. You and three other cats will save the forest from a deadly evil."

"What! What evil?"

"That I do not know. All I know is that there is one cat in the forest who has great powers, and you need to help them in order for the forest to be safe from the dark cloud threatening to cover the sun."

"What does that mean?"

"All will be clear to you soon. Be patient, young Deadpaw."

The StarClan warrior started to fade away."Wait!" But she was gone. Deadpaw stood there in shock. A StarClan warrior just visited him! He took several deep breaths, and padded away to the moors.

"Skypaw... please come. I miss you."

Skypaw heard a voice. Hawkpaw's voice. She stopped stalking the rabbit, ears perked up to hear it again.

"Skypaw! The rabbit!" Thornstar meowed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry ..."

"Honestly, what has gotten into you? Skypaw, you can't let prey go like that! It's nearly leaf-bare, and prey is getting scarce." Thornstar scolded.

"Yes Thornstar. I think I'll hunt over there." Skypaw padded towards the RippleClan border. Thornstar had half a mind to tell her to stay here, but decided not to. Skypaw was a loyal cat, and she would never abandon her clan for a friend. Thornstar shook his head and went back to hunting.

Skypaw looked over the river. She knew that Hawkpaw would not be there. _RippleClan is probably keeping him away from here. _Skypaw sighed, and was about to turn around and leave, but then she saw a lithe, gray cat. It was calling her name.

"Skypaw!" It was Hawkpaw! Skypaw blinked a few times, shocked.

"Hawkpaw? Is it really you?"

"Yes!"

**Finally, they meet again! What will happen now? Who is the fourth cat? Who will Skypaw end up with? Hawkpaw, or Deadpaw? It's up to you! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your support! I'm trying to upload chapters as soon as I can! Please Review! I'd love to hear your opinions!**

"Hawkpaw? Is it really you?" Skypaw exclaimed. Hawkpaw suddenly didn't care for the border, or the warrior code. He swam over to Skypaw. The two young cats stared at each other, not believing what they are seeing.

"It's really you." They both breathed at the same time.

The two cats circled each other. Skypaw then touched her nose to his. "I've missed you so much!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, of course!"

Hawkpaw couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Skypaw only thought of him as a friend. _I knew I shouldn't have even thought that she would think about me more than a friend. _

"What's wrong?" Skypaw was concerned. Hawkpaw looked upset. _I can't possibly tell him that I like him! I mean, I don't even know if I really like him! Besides, he'll probably be mad, since he's loyal to another clan._

"Nothing..."

"Well, I'm really glad I can finally see you again!" She rubbed her muzzle against his.

"Me too... "Hawkpaw hesitated, "Have you had dreams from... StarClan?"

"Yes.. what did they say?"

"They said that you are part of a great prophecy, and so am I."

Skypaw was shocked. She thought that she was the only one in the prophecy. "But I thought that I was the only one who was part of the prophecy!"

"Pebbleclaw told me that I had to help you, along with two others."

"But… "Skypaw was confused. She had always thought that the only one in the prophecy was her, but then, Hawkpaw wouldn't lie. "I'll ask Lilyripple when I get back. She knows about it."

"Yes, please. I have many questions myself, but I think Pebbleclaw would come in my dreams again soon."

"Yes… "Skypaw meowed.

"Please, meet me here tomorrow after dark." Hawkpaw meowed.

Skypaw hesitated "Okay. But now I have to go hunt, or Thornstar will be mad."

"I understand… be safe."

"Bye."Skypaw walked away.

Hawkpaw stared after her. Was this prophecy really true? Why didn't Skypaw know about it? Sighing, he left and went back to RippleClan territory.

"Lilyripple, we need to talk!" Skypaw meowed. Lilyripple looked up from her poultice.

"You'll have to wait. Rockfang's joints are aching badly, unless you'll help me speed things up."

"Okay… what do I have to do?"

"Chew these up." She commanded without looking up.

Skypaw took the herb into her mouth. They were extremely bitter. She wanted to spit them out, but forced herself to keep chewing. _Ughh, I'm never gonna make a good medicine cat. Yuck! _She spat the pulp onto a big flat leaf. Lilyripple took it and added it to the poultice she was making. She exited the den, then came back minutes later.

"What happened?"

"Is the prophecy only about me? Am I the only one in it?"

"… I don't know. Why are you asking this?"

"Well… "

"Go on, tell me."

"Hawkpaw told me that … Well, a StarClan cat told him that he and two others were going to help me with my quest…"

Lilyripple's eyes glowed with suspicion. "I don't know anything of the sort, but tomorrow is half-moon, I'll see if I can get some answers."

"Okay, thank you."Skypaw padded out of the den, but Lilyripple said one more thing. "You should stay away from him, if anyone found out you've been talking to a RippleClan cat… "

She trailed off. Skypaw stiffened, and replied "I'm loyal to my clan, Lilyripple." She stalked out of the den.

"Hello, Cloudshine!" Lilyripple called to the RippleClan medicine cat. Rubypaw trailed behind him.

"Hello, Lilyripple. How has prey been running?"

"Great."

"Good… There's Windheart and Grasspaw." The two BreezeClan medicine cats ran up the hill towards them.

"Hello, Cloudshine and Lilyripple!" Windheart meowed, while Grasspaw gave a quick nod.

"Hello… Where are Coalfoot and Rainpaw?"

"I don't know… Wait, there they are!" The two DuskClan cats appeared out of the dense pine trees and ran towards the waiting cats.

"Sorry we're late," Coalfoot panted, "Dawnpaw's got a thorn stuck in her pad, and it was infected."

"It's alright, but we should get going." Lilyripple meowed.

"Yes, we shouldn't waste moonlight." Windheart agreed.

Together, the cats padded up the stream that leaded up to the ancient oak. The Oak had twisted branches and thick green leaves. They gathered around the roots and closed their eyes.

Lilyripple opened her eyes. She was in StarClan. A ginger tom padded up to her.

"Dawnfoot," She bowed respectfully

"Hello, Lilyripple. You have questions, do you not?"

"Yes… Skypaw said that three other cats are supposed to help her with her quest, but I don't know anything about that. It wasn't in the prophecy!"

"Ah, yes." He nodded, "Skypaw cannot do this alone. She will need help along the way, a three brave young cats will stand beside her. However, even StarClan does not know what and how they will help."

Lilyripple's eyes widened. Even StarClan didn't know what was going to happen! "Thank you, Dawnfoot."

Dawnfoot dipped his head. "Lilyripple, always have faith. We'll always be beside you."

The beautiful scenery faded away, and Lilyripple was under the Ancient oak again.

"I received a prophecy!" Cloudshine meowed, "It was about all clans."

"Yes, I did too." The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Dark will come and swallow the sun, but the sky will continue to be blue." Windheart quoted.

"What does it mean?" Coalfoot wondered.

There was a strange silence amongst the cats. No one knew what to say.

"I'm sure it'll show with time." Cloudshine concluded.

"Yes. Well, Grasspaw and I should be heading back now." Windheart dipped his head. "See you all at the next gathering."

"Yes, we are leaving too." Coalfoot meowed.

"Goodbye." Lilyripple meowed.

They all went their separate ways. Lilyripple padded down the hill towards FireClan territory.

Skypaw couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about tomorrow. Hawkpaw asked her to see him again, but that was against the warrior code! She didn't know what to do. _It can't be any harm; we're not betraying our clans… _Sighing, she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Thornstar, I'm going hunting!" Skypaw shouted over her shoulder as she padded out of camp.

"Fine… but you should actually bring back prey this time!"

She gulped. Yesterday, she came back to camp with nothing, and received a scolding from, well, almost all her clan mates. _I'll bring back something this time for sure! _She told herself as she ran to the RippleClan border. Along the way, she spotted a rabbit. She sprinted after it, gave one big pounce, and jumped on top. Finishing it off with one swift bite, Skypaw dragged it to a nearby tree and kicked some dirt over it. She continued on her way, only to see… stars. _It's only sunhigh! What happened? _A gray cat appeared in front of her.

"Skypaw, look out. The skies tell me that there are bad things about to happen. Be careful and keep a close eye on someone you trust!"

"Wait!" Skypaw meowed.

"Go to the ancient oak the next full moon!" The cat faded away, and everything was back to normal.

Deadpaw was chasing a rabbit when to his annoyance, it disappeared. But that wasn't the only thing that disappeared. The sun was gone, and the skies were dark.

"What happened?" He meowed in shock.

"Bad things are about to happen, Deadpaw. You must be prepared. Be at the ancient oak the next full moon." the winds whispered.

"Huh?"

But silence greeted him. Sighing, he padded away. _StarClan again! Why can't they just tell me what's happening, I don't have time for this!_

Hawkpaw padded his paws impatiently. Skypaw was late. He wondered if she had forgotten, or simply didn't want to come. He was about to go back, when the sky grew pitch black. His eyes grew wide. What was happening? Was StarClan sending him a message?

"Hawkpaw, be aware. Go to the ancient oak the next full moon, where three more will come. Be careful and alert. A storm is coming." He heard in his head.

He couldn't speak. Shocked, he just watched as the sky changed back to its normal color. The wind direction changed, and he could smell FireClan. Not just FireClan scent, but Skypaw.

"Hawkpaw! StarClan just talked to me!" Her eyes were wide with happiness. Hawkpaw wondered how she can be happy now, when something horrible is going to happen.

"What did they say?"

Skypaw's eyes grew scared. "Something bad is about to happen, and that I need to go to the ancient oak at the next full moon."

"That's what they said to me…"

"What is the bad thing? Is the forest going to be destroyed?" She whimpered.

"I don't know… but I hope not."

Skypaw pressed close to him. She was terrified. If they had to save the forest now, then she'll definitely fail StarClan. She didn't even know what was going on! Sighing, she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be … well, kinda boring. I'm trying not to spill anything… yet. If you want to find out what happens, keep following! I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter, which I'm trying to type asap and as fast! Thanks for the support!**

Skypaw hauled her rabbit back to camp. Now, no one can yell at her for not bringing prey back. Flameheart opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Skypaw couldn't help but feel a bit… happy. _Can't yell at me this time! This rabbit will feed half the camp! _She padded toward Thornstar, hoping that he'll take her training. Thornstar was talking to Liontail, the deputy. They were both speaking in urgent voices, but Skypaw walked right up anyways. When she was about two tail-lengths away, she heard them talk, she hid behind the crooked tree in front of Thornstar's den.

"Thornstar, we must take action! These rouges have been hunting our prey, and it's nearly leaf-bare!"

"Those rouges don't seem like normal rouges. Have you seen the scars on Pinepelt? Those are marks that can only be made by experienced fighters! We can't risk anymore cats! Besides, they're near the twoleg place, so we don't have to worry about it just yet" Thornstar hissed.

Liontail dipped his head in defeat. Skypaw was worried. _Is this the "bad thing" StarClan predicted? _

"Skypaw, come out. I can see you." Thornstar meowed wearily.

Skypaw sneaked out of her hiding place. Liontail looked at her, then padded away to organize hunting patrols. Thornstar sighed.

"You'll have to work on you hiding skills."

"Yes, Thornstar." She dipped her head

"What is it that you want?"

"I was just wondering if we were going to go training or something…"

"No, your assessment's today, once Mosspaw and Thistlepaw get back."

"Already?"

"FireClan needs more warriors."

"But there are no apprentices!"

"You will continue your duties. Besides, just because you're having your assessment today doesn't mean that your warrior ceremony is also going to be today."

"Right…"

"You're probably going to be a warrior after the next gathering."

"Okay."

"Go get some rest."

Skypaw dipped her head and left. She headed towards the fresh-kill pile, hoping to get something to eat. She settled on a plump vole, and started eating. The clan was strangely quiet, and Skypaw felt awkward. _What happened? Is it the rouges? _She finished eating and heading out to the woods, hoping to find peace in the quiet and cool atmosphere.

"Hi Skypaw!" Stoneheart meowed.

"Hey."

"Do you want to hunt with me?"

Skypaw was about to say yes, but then remembered her assessment. "Sorry, I have my assessment later…"

Stoneheart was about to reply but Sweetsong ran up to him.

"Stoneheart, do you want to hunt with me? Please!" Sweetsong purred.

"Umm," He looked at Skypaw. She shrugged. "Fine, But please stop touching me!"

She was rubbing her pelt against his, and Stoneheart shuddered. Sweetsong didn't care, she looked at Skypaw with a smirk, like she was saying "I win." Skypaw rolled her eyes.

"Bye Skypaw. Good luck on your assessment!" Stoneheart meowed as he was being dragged away by Sweetsong.

"Thanks!"

Skypaw sat at the root of a tree, thinking about the overwhelming things that had happened in the past few days. Whitewater dying, Hawkpaw leaving, the prophecy, and the message from StarClan… she sighed. What can _she _possibly do to save the clans? All she can do is, well, open the ground up. She stared at the leaves falling down to the ground. Everything felt so peaceful at this moment, unlike the chaos that's happening in reality.

"Skypaw, it's time for our assessment!" Mosspaw called excitedly

"I'm coming!" Skypaw yelled.

She ran towards Mosspaw, who was waiting with Thistlepaw. Pinepelt was also with them.

"Hello, Skypaw! You ready?" Pinepelt asked

"Yep!"

"Alright. You all go hunt, and I will be watching you, so do your best!"

The three apprentices nodded. Pinepelt flicked his tail, and they all went in separate directions. Skypaw opened her mouth to taste the air. The usual trees and plants, but she picked up a bit of prey scent. She followed it and saw a fat thrush sitting in a tree. Wiggling closer, she leaped high into the air. The bird tried to fly away, but Skypaw was too quick for it. Her claws hooked onto its wings and dragged it down. She nipped its neck with a killing bite. Pleased with her kill, she buried it under a maple tree. After a while, she had caught a squirrel, a rabbit, and 3 mice. Pinepelt appeared from behind a holly bush.

"Great job! You can take your kills back to camp. I'm sure Thornstar will be proud of you."

"Thank you, Pinepelt."

Skypaw dragged and pushed her prey back to camp. The fresh-kill pile nearly doubled after she added her kills.

"Good job, Skypaw! Go take a break now since you've worked so hard." Thornstar meowed.

"Okay!"

She padded into the apprentice den, and settle into her nest. Her eyes closed and quickly fell asleep.

Someone shook Hawkpaw. He blinked a couple times before fully waking.

"Hawkpaw, you have patrol!" The voice hissed

"Okay..." Hawkpaw opened his eyes fully. It was Deadtail. Hawkpaw told himself to get up. Now. Or he could choose to get his ears clawed off. Deadtail had been one of the warriors that had blamed him for Whitewaters death. Cinderclaw reminded him that Whitewater was his brother, so it's normal that he was upset and mad. Hawkpaw sighed, _Better me than Skypaw… _He hauled himself out of his warm nest that was begging him to stay, and padded out after Deadtail. Graystar was sitting outside his den with Wetclaw, they were discussing something. Hawkpaw strained his ears to hear them. He had been doing this almost every time that anyone had been talking right after the message from StarClan. Deadtail jumped on him.

"What are you doing? You've already woken up late, and you're still standing here like a dead mouse. Let's go!" He growled.

Hawkpaw wanted to tell him that dead mice can't stand, but decided against it after seeing the hate in Deadtail's eyes.

"Sorry."

Following him and Rosefur, who shot him a sympathetic glance before heading out the reed tunnel, He sighed. It was extremely hard to keep StarClan's prophecy and message to Cloudshine. Hopefully, StarClan will show him what to do at the meeting.

**How was this chapter? Hopefully a little better than my previous ones! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Sigh* you guys, I'm running out of ideas! I put all my ideas into this, which is why I took so long to post. "What's going to happen to Hawkpaw and Skypaw now?" I've been asking myself this question for the past 3 days since I've posted Chapter 10! Trust me; this is going to be good (hopefully)! Don't hate if what you want doesn't happen! If you want to see something else happen, then please, please, PLEASE review and help me, and I'll try to include it! Love you all **** Special thanks to The Gone Angel and ponyiowa for supporting and helping me! **

Moonlight shined thought the windows. She woke up, blinking a few times. A dark shape formed in front of her food bowl. She gulped. This wasn't just ash from her housefolk's fireplace! She was just about to run to the warm bed, but the voice stopped her.

"Do not fret." It whispered.

She took a few steps back. What the heck was this? One of those stupid forest cats who killed her mother?

"I am Tigerstar… I am from the Dark Forest. I know what those forest cats did to your mother, and with me, you can get revenge."

"What? I don't get it…"

He laughed. It was not hearty, like her dear father's, but more like a cackle. She shivered. Who was this cat? Why is he here?

"I will help you destroy the cats that killed you family!"

"How can I trust you…? You're obviously a forest cat too!"

He growled. "Don't question me!"

"But…" It was too late. He jumped on top of her, muffling her mews with his giant paw. He raised his other forepaw with long, sharp claws. Her eyes widened and begged for mercy, but Tigerstar ignored her. His claws sunk into her throat, and her eyes went dull. He faded away into the air, leaving not a trace.

Skypaw trotted back to camp happily. It was finally full moon, which means another gathering! There was one little thing nagging her. It was also the day that the four destined cats are going to meet at the ancient oak. She was extremely nervous. The only other cat she knows that is one of the four is Hawkpaw. Who are the other two? She was too busy thinking about all these things that she bumped into Sweetsong at the camp entrance.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid apprentice." Sweetsong hissed

Skypaw jumped. What go into her fur?

"Sorry." She muttered, even though she wasn't sorry at all

"Maybe you should just run away with that RippleClan apprentice, you know? You're not much help to the clan anyways, you traitor."

Skypaw narrowed her eyes. Does she know that she has been meeting Hawkpaw? How?

"Get out of my way." Sweetsong shoved her aside.

"Fox-dung." Skypaw muttered.

Stoneheart padded out from a nearby tree. He looked in the direction Sweetsong had walked away in, and growled.

"What's wrong with her? You're no traitor."

"Who knows?" Even though she did know, deep down. Sweetsong was obviously jealous that Stoneheart was hanging around her more.

"She's so weird these days…" He muttered.

"Sure…" She wasn't listening. What Sweetsong did to her did not matter, and why would it? Skypaw had better things to worry about than Sweetsong being jealous.

"Where are you going?" Stoneheart asked.

"I was going to ask Thornstar if I could go to the gathering."

"Right! It's almost sunset!"

"Alright, well, see you later."

She padded into camp without listening to Stoneheart's response. Thornstar was at the fresh-kill pile with Liontail. Skypaw padded up next to them.

"Hello, Skypaw. What can I do for you?" He meowed warmly.

"I was just wondering who's going to the gathering."

"Right, the gathering. You've done great this past moon."

"So I'm going?"

"Of course. You should eat now, we're getting ready to leave."

Skypaw nodded and picked a squirrel from the fresh kill pile. She was about to bite into it, when a horrible stench hit her square in the nose. The squirrel was crawling with maggots. Skypaw was shocked. Even the apprentices knew to never bring in rotten prey. Is this a message from StarClan? Skypaw shook her head, clearing the thought. The clan can't afford to be worried now. Not when something horrible is about to happen. She went behind the apprentices' den and buried the squirrel, making sure that no cat was following her. Skypaw came out from behind the den and picked a mouse. She settled down to eat, while Mosspaw and Thistlepaw padded in from the camp entrance. They raced over to her.

"Hey, Skypaw, are you going to the gathering?" Mosspaw meowed

"Yes, what about you guys?"

"Not me, but Thistlepaw's going."

"Really? I thought we were all going to go."

"Apparently not."

Thornstar yowled at the thorn tunnel, a signal to leave. Skypaw quickly gulped down her mouse, and scrambled to the rest of her clan. They followed Thornstar down the hill, he flicked his tail, and they all raced down to Fourtrees. Skypaw felt about the wind in her fur as she ran down with her clan. Even from a distance, she could see the blur of many cats huddled together. As her clan arrived, most the cats turned to look at them. She looked for Hawkpaw, but instead saw Deadpaw. She padded up next to him, still looking around of Hawkpaw. Deadpaw meowed something, but she completely ignored it.

"Skypaw, are you ok?" He meowed again.

"Wha…?" She woke up from her trance.

"Never mind… who are you looking for?"

"No one really…" Just then, Graystar arrived with RippleClan. Skypaw strained her neck to look for Hawkpaw. Deadpaw followed her gaze. There he was! Hawkpaw was in the very back, walking alone. Skypaw waved her paw up in the air, hoping that he'll catch her. Hawkpaw was obviously looking for her, because his gaze was darting all over the place. Soon, he found her waving white paw and dashed over. Hawkpaw obviously didn't know that Deadpaw was also there, because he meowed.

"Skypaw! Did you get another message from Star…clan…" He stopped when he saw Deadpaw. The horror in his eyes reflected in Skypaw's. They turned to Deadpaw, and was just about to explain when they saw Deadpaw's expression. His mouth was open, wide with shock.

"You guys … got messages too…?" He whispered.

Skypaw and Hawkpaw looked at each other and nodded. The three of them were perfectly still. They couldn't believe it. Well, Skypaw, really. Her two best friends were both part of the prophecy! But there was a small question in the back of her head. Who was the fourth cat?

"So, are you going tonight?" Hawkpaw meowed, trying to break the silence.

"Of course I am." Deadpaw meowed curtly. He was somewhat mad and jealous that Hawkpaw was getting closer to Skypaw than he is.

"I'm definitely going! Who do you think the fourth cat is?" Skypaw meowed excitedly.

"It's probably going to be from DuskClan." Hawkpaw replied.

"Are we going after midnight?"

"Probably, I mean, we need to sneak out of camp, so we do need to wait till everyone is asleep." Deadpaw meowed thoughtfully.

"Can you believe it? It's actually happening! We have to save the forest." Skypaw meowed, half excited, half worried.

"We don't even know what's going to happen. I mean, Featherstar has been very worried about the rogue cats that were stealing our …" Deadpaw stopped abruptly. What was he thinking, telling cats from other clans about his clan's troubles? He wanted to bang his head against one of the big oaks surrounding the cats.

"It's okay; we're not going to plot against you." Hawkpaw reassured him. Deadpaw was just about to reply when Shadowstar yowled to start the gathering. He padded up to the Great Rock, and began to speak.

"DuskClan are thankful for the plentiful prey, although we are nearing Leaf-Bare. We have made two new Warriors, Reedwhistle and Dawnlily. We have also scented rouges inside our territory, close to the BreezeClan border."

He stepped back, flicking his tail to signal for the next leader to go. Featherstar padded up in his place.

"BreezeClan have suffered from a slight outbreak of greencough, but we have all recovered and are not weakened in any way." She paused, letting the words sink in while glaring at Shadowstar. Skypaw looked at Deadpaw questioningly, but he just shrugged.

"We have also sighted rouges on the outer edge of our territory, and they have also been stealing our prey. Oakclaw had been injured by them, but he is recovering." Deadpaw was quite shocked. Featherstar had given away important information! The rest of his clan seemed just as he was. Before anyone could protest, she backed away, and Thornstar padded up to make his announcements.

"FireClan has also experienced attacks from rouges. There were no major injuries, and prey has been running well."

He padded back to his place and nodded to Graystar. Graystar walked forwards and coughed. Skypaw watched as Hawkpaw's eyes grew dark with worry. It seems like trouble had come onto the clans. He spluttered a couple times then cleared his throat.

"RippleClan is also a victim of the rouges, and they have been trying to catch our fish, but it is obvious that they are no good. We have two new apprentices, Dustpaw and Littlepaw." The clans cheered. It was good to have some sort of happy news after all the news about the rouges. He raised his tail for silence.

"If everyone is done, then let's get back to our camps. The frost is coming, and it's getting chilly." The leaders nodded and led their clans back to camp.

"Let's meet at the edge of BreezeClan territory at midnight." Skypaw meowed. The other two cats nodded and scampered to their own clans. Stoneheart was waiting for Skypaw at the end. She ran to him, not wanting to keep the clan waiting.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked

"Huh? No one really…" She didn't want to say anything, because Sweetsong was right next to him, shooting thorns from her eyes.

"Really? Okay then, we better hurry, the rest of the clan is already going up the hill."

"Okay, let's go!"

They sprinted up to join their clan, with Sweetsong watching their every step.

Hawkpaw followed his clan towards the camp. He marched right into the apprenices den and settled into a nest by the exit. He ignored Littlepaw and Dustpaw as they pelted questions at him, and buried his nose into his fur.

"He's asleep already?" Cinderclaw meowed as he peeked into the den. Littlepaw and Dustpaw shrugged, since they weren't exactly sure if he was really sleeping. Cinderclaw sighed and backed out of the den. Hawkpaw silently wished that everyone one quickly fall asleep. BreezeClan territory was quite far from his camp. Soon, the camp fell silent, and all you could hear was the wind rustling the reeds. Hawkpaw crept out of his nest and headed to the back of the apprentices' den. He padded out of camp, and swam across the river between FireClan and RippleClan. He rolled in a patch of ferns, hoping it will disguise his scent. Walking along the woods, he kept a lookout for Skypaw. Sure enough, she came tumbling out of the dense woods. Hawkpaw gulped. Did anyone hear her? Skypaw padded up to him and whispered

"Its okay, no one caught me." There was a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Together, they padded towards BreezeClan. What they didn't know was that Sweetsong was following them. She crept near them, hoping to catch a whisper of their conversation.

Deadpaw kneaded his paw impatiently as he waited for Skypaw and Hawkpaw. He was just about to leave on his own, when they finally came. He flicked his tail impatiently, signaling for them to hurry up. They took the queue and sped towards him. Deadpaw narrowed his eyes. He thought he had seen a flash of golden fur in the trees. Tensing, he focused his gaze. There was nothing. He shook his head, clearing the thought just as Skypaw arrived in front of him.

"Are you ready to go?" She meowed softly.

Deadpaw gave one quick nod and followed her as she raced up to the Ancient Oak. He couldn't help but let out a gasp as he neared it. It was very big, and although it's almost Leaf-Bare, the leaves were still green. But it wasn't just that. There was a strange presence about it that made him feel like a kit again. He looked at Skypaw and Hawkpaw, and they seemed to also be entranced by the oak.

"Wow… It's so… big." Hawkpaw meowed softly.

"It makes me feel safe…" Skypaw added.

"Well, we're here. Where's the last cat?" Deadpaw questioned.

Sweetsong couldn't take it any longer. Skypaw had been meeting _three _cats from other clans! She jumped out from the thickets she was hiding in. The three apprentices seemed shocked.

"You're the fourth cat?" Hawkpaw meowed suspiciously. The BreezeClan apprentice unsheathed his claws, ready to attack. Only Skypaw remained calm.

"What are you talking about?" Sweetsong growled," I'm not a traitor. I've just come to see what this piece of dung was up to."

Skypaw flinched. She was shocked also that Sweetsong was here, but to learn that she had followed her and called her a piece of dung was unforgivable. She was here because _StarClan _told her to come. Anger boiled inside Skypaw and she hissed.

"What do you think you're doing here? What I do doesn't concern you. If you're just mad that Stoneheart likes me more than you, you're crazy!"

Sweetsong bared her teeth. Just then, another cat came out of the undergrowth. She didn't have any clan scent on her… Who is this?

"Who are you?" Hawkpaw hissed.

The small gray cat flinched. She obviously had no idea who they were, and where they're from.

"My name is Cloud," She meowed, trembling. "Strange cats came in my dreams and told me to come here today…"

Sweetsong was ignored as she hissed some foul words. This cat was the fourth! Skypaw saw Deadpaw and Hawkpaw share a glance. This little cat was not clan-born. Skypaw didn't care. If she was the fourth cat, which she is, then StarClan must have picked her.

"Look at her collar! She's a soft little kittypet!" Sweetsong hissed. "You haven't just been meeting cats from other clans, but also a kittypet! Just wait till I tell Thornstar and the rest of the clan about this!"

Deadpaw jumped onto Sweetsong's back. She rolled over, but he was quicker and pinned her down. He unsheathed his claws and placed it on her throat. Sweetsong struggled, but soon realized that she was stuck.

"You tell anyone, and I will pierce you throat, right here!" He growled in her face. Sweetsong spat in his face, and he dug his claws into her throat. A bead of blood appeared on her golden fur. Hawkpaw ran up to stop Deadpaw for going any further.

"Don't kill her! Someone will find her, and if they find out that we were also here, who do you think will be in deeper dung?" His gaze flickered to Skypaw. Deadpaw released her, and Sweetsong escaped into the forest.

"What if she goes and tells everyone?" Deadpaw growled at Hawkpaw.

"Then we can tell him that StarClan asked us to come. They can't argue with that." Hawkpaw replied his voice even.

Deadpaw didn't reply. He padded over to Skypaw and the kittypet, Cloud. Cloud tensed as Deadpaw came close. She didn't like this cat. He seemed dark and cruel. Skypaw seemed to know what she was thinking.

"It's okay, he might seem mean and dark, but it's only because of his fur. Deadpaw is really nice." She whispered.

Deadpaw nodded to Cloud.

"Are you really a kittypet?"

"What's that?" She asked

"A cat that lives with twolegs."

"Not exactly," Cloud hesitated. "They found me when I was a kit, just around there, I think."

She pointed at DuskClan territory. Skypaw's eyes widened.

"I was supposedly injured, and they helped me get better." she turned around, showing them a giant scar. "After they fixed me, I escaped. I tried to leave, but they found me and put a collar on me…"

"Wow… that's a deep scar…" Skypaw breathed.

Hawkpaw and Deadpaw both nodded. Deadpaw suspected that Cloud was actually from DuskClan. How else would you explain that she was found there?

"Did the twolegs tell you this?" Hawkpaw asked

"No, of course not! I don't understand a single word they say!" She meowed. "They had another cat, who really was a kittypet. He told me everything."

Hawkpaw nodded. Deadpaw looked at him, hoping that he's thinking that he's thinking the same thing he was thinking, but he revealed nothing. Before Deadpaw could say what was on his mind, a figure formed on one of the twisted roots. The four young cats watched in awe as a cat took shape. It had a tabby coat, with sparkling green eyes.

"Hello, Skypaw, Deadpaw, Hawkpaw and Cloud." She said. "You are all a part of a great prophecy. I know you are all confused right now, but even StarClan cannot see the future. All we know is that all four of you will save the clans. You must all watch out. Horrible things are about to happen to all clans. StarClan will always be with you. Come here again at the next full moon."

The four cats were confused, but still dipped their heads. Skypaw was bubbling with questions, but forced herself to keep quiet. She could tell that the others also had many questions. The cat slowly faded away.

"Well, we should be going back now. It's getting really late, and if we stay any later, our clans will definitely notice." Hawkpaw meowed. The others didn't argue. Skypaw touched noses with both Deadpaw and Cloud, and then waved her tail in farewell as she followed Hawkpaw down the hill. Deadpaw nodded to Cloud, and turned around. Cloud sighed. She was confused. All these cats were forest cats, so why is she called. Turning around, she ran back to the safety of her twoleg nest.

**Thats it for this chapter! How's it so far? Please rate! love you all :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter will mostly focus on Cloud, instead of Skypaw. Hope you enjoy!**

Cloud slipped through the cat door into the twoleg nest. At least it was warmer than the weather outside. She couldn't stop thinking about what the starry cat said. How could she save the forest? She wasn't a forest cat. Sighing, she buried her nose into her warm fluffy nest, hoping sleep will whisk her away from reality.

Her dreams were filled with blood. Lots of blood. She saw a red shape in front of her, then it bit her and carried her away. A cat cried in the distance, and more yowled. Blood dripped down her paws. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder. She felt herself falling towards the ground, her head banging the hard forest floor. She lost her sight, but could still hear flesh tearing, and the strange calming smell of pine."Cloudkit!" She heard someone cried. Then, everything was silent, and she blinked awake.

Cloud panted hard. What kind of dream was that? How did she dream that? Sunlight peeked through the windows, and she reminded herself that it was only a dream. The female twoleg came down from the jagged hill, and rubbed her fur. Cloud watched as her hand ran along her gray and white pelt. Usually, she'd flinch away, but today, it was strangely comforting. The twoleg opened something and placed it in front of her. Cloud sniffed it. It smelled like fish and something else she couldn't place a name on. Flicking her tongue out, she licked the strange mixture, then began to gulp it down as she realized how hungry she was. The twoleg purred in happiness as she ate, then left. A black tom sneaked out from under a big rock covered with soft moss-like material.

"How does it taste?" He meowed.

"Okay, I guess."

"I saw you sneak out last night."

"Get out of my business, Thumper." She growled.

"Touchy, aren't you?" He laughed, "As long as you don't bother me, I'm cool."

He talked it a strange dialect Cloud didn't understand. She narrowed her eyes as he disappeared into the rock again. This cat was still very strange, though Cloud had known him for many seasons. She slipped out the cat door and went into the forest.

Astride

(Couple seasons ago)

"They're beautiful!" Snowglow exclaimed.

"They are, just like you." Bladeshadow purred.

They looked down at their newborn kits, eyes glowing with affection.

"What should we name them?" She meowed softly.

"How about Rainkit, for this one?" he pointed at a black tom.

"Of course," Snowglow purred. "How about Willowkit for this one."

"That's a perfect name for her."

Dovepaw bursted into the nursery. She panted really hard, and meowed

"Can I name a kit?"

Snowglow and Bladeshadow looked at each other in amusement.

"Of course, Dovepaw. But don't hurt yourself!"

"Okay… How about Cloudkit?" The last kit was the smallest of the litter. She had gray and white fur, and opened her tiny jaws in a gigantic yawn.

"Aww, she's so cute." Dovepaw purred.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from outside.

"Fox! Fox!" Scorchtail yelled.

The three cats looked at each other in alarm, and each grabbed a kit and ran. They could just make out the reddish shapes of the foxes, with their sharp teeth. Dovepaw, Bladeshadow, and Snowglow sprinted across the pine covered clearing. They all climbed up the skypine, with the foxes snapping at their heels. One of them jumped high into the air and clamped its jaws around Dovepaw's tail. Dovepaw opened her jaw's and let out a high pitched scream. She dropped Cloudkit and the wolf leaped on her. Jaggedtooth jumped on the fox, loosening its grip on Cloudkit. Dovepaw jumped down from the tree and tackled the fox. The fox ignored Cloudkit, who was bleeding from her flank. Bladeshadow and Snowglow stayed on the tree, scared that they would lose their other kits. Dovepaw and Jaggedtooth dodged back and forth between the foxes, distracting both of them. Suddenly, the larger of the two pounced, and Jaggedtooth quickly met it in midair. The fox opened its mouth and clamped Jaggedtooth's shoulder. A gush of blood flowed out of his wound. He fell limp and stayed completely still. Dovepaw shrieked.

"No!"

The foxes headed towards the kit again.

"Retreat! Let's go back to camp!" Shadowstar yowled

Couple warriors have joined Jaggedtooth and Dovepaw in the fight. The foxes didn't back off.

"Cloudkit!" Snowglow's meow was muffled by Rainkit.

Cloudkit was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her. Snowglow tried to turn around for her kit, but Bladeshadow blocked her way.

"She's gone, Snowglow. If you go now, the foxes will come back, and you'll be dead too."

"She's my kit!" Snowglow cried.

"Your other kits need you too! The foxes are still here!" Pain glazed his eye, and his voice was tight "We have to go."

She cast one last longing glance at her kit, and tore away from Bladeshadow. Bladeshadow chased her as she dashed back to camp. Snowglow came to a halt at the entrance to the nursery and stared up at the sky, and Bladeshadow pressed his pelt against hers. The two cats stared at the stars above together.

Astrides

Cloud looked back at the noise. What was that? The trees waved, rustling its leaves. It felt strange to be here, but in a good way. She felt safe here, unlike the twolegs nest. There was something about this part of the forest that always lured her further in. Today, she was determined to venture deeper than ever before. Shaking her fluffy white and gray fur, she padded deeper into the woods.

"Who's there?" A voice growled.

Cloud jumped back far. She didn't expect to see any other house cats here. But the voice was hard and rough, unlike the kittypets who live near her.

"Sorry…" She stammered.

A shadow appeared from behind the trees. It, well, the cat had dirt covered fur, but she could tell that there was black fur underneath. Cloud guessed that he was a tom since he had such a deep voice, but he was rather small for his voice. He had a bundle of leaves next to him, and Cloud could smell the tangy leaves, even from a distance.

"Get out of my territory!" He snarled

What? Who did this filthy cat think he is? It's not his territory! Cloud's eyes narrowed. She's met cats like him before, at the twolegplace. They think everything their dirty little paws touch automatically has their name on it.

"What do you mean your territory?" She hissed "This is the forest, no other cats live here except…" She trailed off, realizing her mistake. This was another forest cat like Skypaw, Hawkpaw and Deadpaw! Cloud wanted to disappear into the air. She was so stupid! How could she not realize that this cat was a forest cat?

"That's right. You're in DuskClan territory, now get out of my face." He sneered

Cloud waved her tail in frustration. This cat was arrogant, but she couldn't argue. He was right, and just like how she would respect Skypaw's territory, she would have to respect DuskClan territory. Sighing, she dipped her head and padded back towards the twolegplace.

**I lied. It was entirely about Cloud. Well, at least you got some kind of background on her. Sorry this took so long, but I had the flu for a couple of days. Anyways, please review and favorite! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter before winter break! I probably won't be uploading another chapter until the New Year, sorry! But to give you a lasting memory, I will try my best to make this chapter long and good. **

Skypaw padded back into camp with Thornstar behind her. She had just finished battle training, and she was famished. She stalked towards the fresh kill pile, which was a pitiful sight with only a couple mice and other morsels. Picking through the meager pile, she picked a rather scrawny shrew. She caught Mosspaw sitting by herself on the pile of rocks near the medicine cat's den. Skypaw herself had never actually been near there, since Stoneheart once told her that an apprentice had been bitten by an adder near there.

"Hi Mosspaw," Skypaw meowed "how's training."

Mosspaw squirmed around. She seemed very uncomfortable, and even more as Skypaw padded closer towards her. Skypaw winced. Mosspaw acted like she was a stranger.

"What's wrong?"

Mosspaw hesitated before answering.

"Sweetsong says you're betraying FireClan." She meowed quietly.

Skypaw felt something burn deep inside her. Hate. She's never felt quite like this before, and she didn't like it. Unsheathing her claws, she sunk them into the soft earth.

"And you believe her?"

Mosspaw looked at her straight in the eye. Her blue eyes sharp and intelligent.

"I believe what I see."

Skypaw realized how much has changed. Not only her life, but also her kin. Mosspaw seemed more mature, unlike the always clumsy cat in the nursery.

"Good. I won't ever do anything to hurt my clan; I hope you will remember that." Skypaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded, and tapped the rock. Skypaw took that at a signal to sit down, so she plopped herself next to her. They both began eating, and there was hardly anything on the morsels. Her stomach still rumbled after she finished it.

"I should go. Stormclaw is calling me for a patrol." Mosspaw licked her lips and waved her tail in farewell.

"Bye!" As Mosspaw and Stormclaw exited with the rest of the patrol, Stoneheart padded into camp. As always, Sweetsong followed him. She looked around the camp and her eyes narrowed when she saw Skypaw. Skypaw held her cold gaze, and she looked away. She sighed. Sweetsong needed to get out of her fur.

Sweetsong woke up and peeked out of the warriors den. At first it was too dark to see anything, but then her night vision settled in and she focused her gaze on the apprentice den. She had been waking up every night to check if Skypaw had been sneaking out again. Nothing has happened for a while. Sweetsong flicked her tail in frustration. She had hoped to catch Skypaw in action, and then let Stoneheart see her.

"What are you doing?"

Sweetsong flinched and looked back. It was Liontail who meowed.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She lied. Liontail blinked his sharp amber eyes and buried back into his fur. Sweetsong sighed in relief. She looked back at the apprentice den and saw a flash of fur. _Skypaw? _ Sweetsong jumped out of her nest and carefully padded around the sleeping warriors. She followed the scent trail around the apprentice den and into the dirt place. instead of finding Skypaw, she found Thistlepaw.

"Sweetsong?" He turned around, looking extremely drowsy.

"Hey Thistlepaw." She tried to sound normal, "Are you the only one awake?"

He nodded. "Skypaw and Mosspaw are both snoring inside." Not waiting for a reply, he padded around her and back into the apprentice den. Sweetsong hissed in frustration. Skypaw is purposely didn't go anywhere these days because she knew that she would be watching. The clan needs to know the truth about her! She's a threat the entire clan's safety.

"Looking for me?" A voice meowed quietly behind her.

Skypaw was standing at the entrance to the dirtplace, anger blazing in her eyes. Sweetsong flinched, Skypaw looked deadly. She regained her composure and met her cold blue eyes.

"Just making sure you're not sneaking off with your little friends again." Sweetsong growled.

"I don't think I need a bodyguard." She replied coolly "In fact, I don't think anyone in the clan needs a bodyguard."

"Really? Not even if they have been betraying the clan and spilling all our secrets?"

"I'm not betraying the clan! Get your nose out of my fur!" Skypaw hissed.

"Sneaking out at night and meeting other cats is not in the warrior code! In fact, it's against it."

"You have no idea what is going on, Sweetsong!"

"I know enough to see that you're betraying the clan!"

Skypaw hissed and pounced on Sweetsong. Sweetsong was completely unaware and toppled backwards into the dirt. Skypaw unsheathed her claws and raked them down her tummy. Blood seeped out of the wound, staining Sweetsong's white belly fur red. Sweetsong jumped back up and sniped Skypaw's leg. Blood gushed out and splattered the floor. Skypaw jumped back in alarm. The two she-cats raked each other using their claws continuously, not seeing the cat at the entrance.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing?" The cat meowed. He walked out of the shadows. Stoneheart! His gaze locked on Sweetsong.

"You're sick! First you tell me that Skypaw is betraying the clan, now you attack her?"

"I didn't attack her! She attacked me!" Stoneheart shook his head.

"I can't stand you anymore. Stop lying Sweetsong. You're so different now."

"Me? How about her? She going around with other cats and spilling our secrets!"

Stoneheart shook his head and walked away, not looking at either of the she cats. Skypaw glared at Sweetsong, daring her to say anything else.

"How could you?" Sweetsong hissed

"How could I what, Sweetsong?"

"Betray your clan!"

"For the last time, I'm not betraying FireClan!"

"Really? You're still going against the warrior code."

Sweetsong turned and stalked away. Skypaw hissed in frustration. Why couldn't Sweetsong understand that Skypaw wasn't betraying the clan? She answered herself. No one knew of the prophecy except… well, she really didn't know who knew, but it was obvious that Sweetsong doesn't. She padded back to the apprentice den.

"What happened?" Thistlepaw meowed sleepily.

"Nothing much, go back to sleep." She meowed. Thistlepaw buried his nose back into his fur and started snoring. Mosspaw's bright eyes glowed in the darkness. She didn't say a word, only blinked. Skypaw wondered if she knew anything, but shook her head to clear herself of the thought. Lying down, Skypaw thought about what Mosspaw could possibly knew before the black waves of sleep crashed over her.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make a really long one soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I lied! I wanted to write more! So here you go! Super long chapter (I hope)! Thanks for reading and please R&R! I also want to tell you all the read Infernal Devices! It's sooooo good and the final book is coming out in March! Read and message me to tell me what you think! **

Tigerstar slipped into the twoleg nest. He absolutely hating being in these horrible cramped places, but he had to. These kittypets were his key to destroying the clan cats. He spotted a dark gray shape sleeping in those soft and artificial beds. He padded up to the gray shape. The cat raised his head, his yellow eyes widened in alarm.

"Who are you?" His voice shook in fear.

"Don't be scared, Smoky." Tigerstar meowed with amusement. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" Smoky chattered.

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that without me, you'll be in danger."

"How…? My housefolk are very protective!" He protested.

"Without me, your housefolk will die."

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie about that?" Tigerstar hid his impatience

"How can my housefolk die?"

"They can. And to protect yourself and them, you must come with me."

"But…. Alright. Is there food?"

Tigerstar was extremely pleased. This kittypet was easy to persuade, and the others should be too. "Of course there is." He assured. "Come with me."

"Well," Smoky looked longingly at his bed. "Alright…" He sighed and followed Tigerstar out of the nest.

"Graystar! The dawn patrol has returned." Wetclaw yowled. The RippleClan leader padded wearily out of his den. He was looking frailer than usual. Graystar had just lost two lives battling greencough. Hawkpaw looked at him with concern. Graystar wasn't his kin, but he was a noble leader who had sacrificed a lot for his clan. The old RippleClan leader joined his deputy beneath the hanging reeds outside his den. Cinderclaw padded up to them. They talked in hushed voices, and Hawkpaw saw Graystar's expression grow dark.

"Hawkpaw, we're going hunting!" Rosefur meowed. She had been Hawkpaw mentor since, well, the incident with Whitewater.

"Coming!" He cried and dashed towards the patrol, slipping on some slippery reeds. He didn't see that Mudpaw and Flutterpelt were also there. Mudpaw purred with amusement.

"Gee, Hawkpaw. I didn't know that you also liked swimming in mud."

Hawkpaw shook his pelt to get rid of the smelly mud. It stunk of rotten fish. Rosefur shook her head. Both she and Flutterpelt seemed impatient. To be honest, the entire clan seemed impatient. Hawkpaw stopped and waited. Then Rosefur flicked her tail and they headed for the river. They stomped through wet reeds and swampy puddles. When they finally arrived at the river, it was over flooded. The water's edge was five fox-tails beyond the usual bank line. They parked along the rocks and sat rigid as they waited for the fish. Hawkpaw sat patiently as he waited. Then, a flash of silver appeared in the murky water. Hawkpaw's claws flashed out, his natural reflexes taking control. The fish flew through the air, landing on one of the rocks with a soft thud. He unsheathed his claws, and sliced the fish open. He looked around, hoping someone had seen his kill. Much to his disappointment, everyone was paying attention to the water. He turned back to the water and jumped. A black shape was taking shape in the water. It looked like a cat, killing another cat! Hawkpaw blinked and tried to refocus on the shape, but it was gone. He shook his head and went back to fishing.

Deadpaw was extremely excited. It was finally time for his assessment. he stretched his back as his mentor, Rockpelt arrived at the training ground. He kneaded his paws impatiently. Rockpelt finally spoke.

"You ready, Deadpaw?"

Deadpaw met his mentor's gaze "I was born ready."

Rockpelt nodded. "Now go. Hunt your best." He turned on his paws and padded away, but Deadpaw knew that he would be watching. He opened his mouth to taste the air, and found a faint scent. _There! _A fat rabbit was sitting in a sunny patch of grass, nibbling on some flowers. Deadpaw snuck towards it as quietly as possible. Then, the rabbit looked up in alarm, but it was too late. Deadpaw had already jumped upon it and killed it with one bite. The metallic tang of blood filled his mouth.

"I will be the best warrior BreezeClan has ever seen!" He vowed.

Skypaw flopped onto her soft mossy nest. They had just finished battle training, and Thistlepaw had beaten her to pulp. Her legs felt like jelly, and her paws felt like they were about to fall off. Thankfully, Mosspaw padded into the den with fresh-kill, saving Skypaw from even further agonizing pain. Thistlepaw followed her in, a pleased look on his face.

"I told you I'd beat you!" He meowed gleefully.

"Shut up!" Skypaw threw a wad of moss at her brother. Mosspaw ducked back to avoid being hit as the two apprentices started a moss fight. Finally, Mosspaw couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" She meowed.

"Sorry sis, just having some fun." Thistlepaw meowed in a very relaxed manner.

"You're getting it all over the food!" Sweeping her tail over the fresh-kill to clean them.

"Hey, guys! Come out! Thornstar cried for a clan meeting!" Pinepelt meowed from outside the den.

Mosspaw groaned "There goes my meal…"

Skypaw nudged her sister. "Come on! This is important!"

Mosspaw unwillingly followed her siblings outside. Thornstar had just started speaking.

"As you know, our patrols have scented rogues inside our borders. At first we dismissed this because they were close to the twolegplace, but lately, the scent has become stronger and deeper in the border." Leaftail drew her new-born kits closer to her "I fear that they will come to our camp, since we have also spotted carcasses. The warriors will do all we can to protect the queens, kits, and elders so please don't worry." He looked at Leaftail.

"Are you going to do something about this?" Flameheart demanded.

"Once we figure out who these cats are, we'll take more action."

"What! We need to take action immediately! These cats are taking our prey and it's leaf-bare!" He protested.

"These are not ordinary rogues! Pinepelt was severely injured when we attacked them. Those are dangerous cats!"

"But…" He was silenced by Thunderstrike, who laid his tail warningly against Flameheart's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will stop them from gaining our territory and taking our prey." Thornstar reassured them, but the clan still seemed uneasy. Thornstar sighed, and padded back into his den. Skypaw felt a pang of sadness for her mentor. He had always done the best he could for his clan. But this was what he got for being caring and well, hoping the best for FireClan.

"Rogues?" Mosspaw meowed in shock.

Skypaw nodded. "I guess so."

Thistlepaw puffed out his chest. "I will get those nasty rogues!"

Mosspaw snorted "More like the exact opposite."

Thistlepaw narrowed his eyes. "I will! I'm going to be the best warrior ever in FireClan!"

Mosspaw flicked her tail across his face and padded back into the den. Skypaw followed hungry for some food. Luckily, the mouse from earlier was still there and she delved into it without hesitation.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Featherstar's voice rang through the hills.

Deadpaw gave his chest fur a couple licks. He had passed his assessment with no trouble at all, catching five rabbits. Rockpelt was extremely pleased and had reported to Featherstar straight away. Two warriors helped him carry his kills back to camp.

"Are you ready?" Rockpelt asked him

"Of course."

Rockpelt nodded approvingly, his eyes shining with pride. They both padded over to Highledge. Featherstar flicked her tail at Deadpaw to beckon him. Deadpaw padded up, tail high.

"Rockpelt, is your apprentice ready?" She asked

"He is." Rockpelt assured her.

Featherstar nodded. The entire clan turned towards her.

"I, Featherstar, leader of BreezeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned, resting her clear green gaze on Deadpaw. "Deadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Deadpaw met her eyes. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Deadpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Deadheart. StarClan honors your courage and you intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan."

Uneasy murmurs rang across the clearing. Why did she name him Deadheart? Yes, he was born with a heart that didn't beat for a few seconds, but he's alive. Deadheart couldn't help but feel a little nagging in his heart.

"Deadheart! Deadheart!" Someone cried. The rest of the clan joined in, though an air of unease still hung over the cats. Deadpaw wondered why Featherstar had named him that. Did she want his heart to be dead, again? _No, that can't be. _He shook himself from the thought _You can't really do a lot with "Dead" can you? It's probably not on purpose… _

"Deadheart! You have to sit vigil tonight!" Barkwing meowed

Deadheart nodded and padded toward the entrance. He sat alone, and found himself thinking about, well, thing that he definitely didn't want to think about. He shook his head and refocused thoughts on guarding the camp.

Tigerstar was feeling uneasy. So far, he only found eight kittypets willing to work with him, and killed over ten. Of course, he wasn't feeling bad because he killed so many cats. Kittypets were just weak and stupid creatures, a shame to cats. He needed more cats to raid the clans, but eight really wasn't going to do the job. He reminded himself that if, just if, he could just lead the stupid twolegs that the clan cats were the ones killing their precious playthings, then he could really have revenge. The clan cats have probably forgotten him, which was absolutely wonderful. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold. He shook his head and padded into the twoleg nest. This time, he has to get these cats to join him. There were four cats here, and they will be a great addition to his group.

"What are you doing here?" A voice meowed behind him.

Tigerstar turned around. A big brown tom was facing him, glaring at him with big yellow eyes.

"Hello, I am Tigerstar." He meowed smoothly.

"I don't care if you're the milkman, get out of my house!"

Another cat padded out from a flap in the door. "Who's that, Houston?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling him to get out!"

The cat padded up to Tigerstar. He was annoyed. "Houston's right, you should leave."

Tigerstar hid his impatience. Why aren't these cats afraid of him?

"I want you all to come with me. With me, you can be extremely powerful and have as much food as you want." Tigerstar recited his lines.

"Why? What do you want us to do?" Houston growled.

"Nothing. You will just come with me, and together, we can have whatever we want."

The other cat nudged Houston. "Isn't this what Smoky was talking about before he left?"

Tigerstar saw this as a chance. "Yes. Smoky was wise and chose to join me. He is now extremely powerful and strong, and very well fed."

"Alex, you don't actually believe him do you?" Houston asked "What about Nala and Maggie?"

"They can come with us, I mean, if Smoky went, it must be good."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Let's ask them to see what they think." Alex went back through the flap and soon returned with two more cats. They both had dark gray coats, except one had white patches.

"Who's this?" One asked.

"Nala, this cat wants us to leave and join him." Houston meowed.

"What! No! This s our home!" The other meowed

"But we'll have food and a safe home! Smoky is there too!" Alex meowed

"Smoky? Well, Smoky isn't stupid, he wouldn't leave without thinking…"

"I'll go!" Nala meowed

"Me too!" Alex meowed

Unwillingly, the other she-cat nodded

"What? You all are going to leave with this stranger?" Houston shook his head in disbelief "How could you! Our housefolk are going to be heartbroken!"

"Yes, but don't you want to explore beyond the garden?" Alex meowed.

"Well…." Houston hesitated

"Come on, Houston! We'll be powerful and have a lot of fun!" Maggie meowed happily.

"Okay, fine…"

Tigerstar smirked. He didn't have to do anything, it was easy. If only every other cat will be this easy to convince.

"Well, if you're ready, follow me."

Tigerstar led the four cats out of the nest. Houston looked back at the nest longingly, but followed.

"Hey Cloud." Thumper meowed cheerfully. How's this cat always so cheerful?

"Hi Thumper."

"Did you hear what happened to a bunch of house cats on the east side of town?"

"What?"

"Well, apparently a strange cat appeared in a couple homes and started taking cats away. They say if you refuse he'll kill you!"

"And.."

"Isn't that strange? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not the strange cat." But Cloud had to admit that it seemed a bit strange. What was happening?

"Of course not! Anyways, just thought you might want to know, since you go out all the time."

"Thanks…" Cloud knew he was truly concerned, but she wasn't used to Thumper acting like this.

"Well, I'm going to the groomers. See ya." He left with his tail high in the air.

Cloud shook her head. This cat will never change.

**Tee hee. That was long **** yay! well, I wish you all a happy holiday! And new year! Please R&R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I fast forwarded a little, so it's now the gathering! yay! Well, hope you like it! **

Hawkpaw scurried with his clanmates to the gathering, his fur fluffed up from the cold. They were in the middle of leaf-bare, but thankfully, there was no snow yet. From a distance, he could see the blurry shapes huddled together near the great oaks. He wanted to hurry ahead, but knew he would get a scolding when he got home if he really did. Tonight, the four will meet again. Hawkpaw had somewhat of an idea what the bad thing was. The rogues who have been prowling clan territory, ripping the clans of its valuable prey supply. Graystar flicked his tail, and the clan followed him down to the gathering.

"Hawkpaw! Over here!" He heard Skypaw hiss. He looked around, making sure his clanmates were not looking, then dashed over to her.

"Hey! Where's Deadpaw?" He asked

Skypaw replied "I don't …" but someone interrupted her. "Right here. And it's Deadheart, thank you very much!" A voice meowed from behind Hawkpaw.

They both turned to see a very happy Deadpaw, wait no, Deadheart. His tail sticking straight up and head held high. Skypaw bounced towards him and licked his cheek affectionately.

"Congrats!" She cried.

"Yes, congratulations!" Hawkpaw agreed

"Thanks! It'll be your turn soon!" He added to Hawkpaw.

"I hope so."

Skypaw interrupted them "Let's meet at the edge of BreezeClan territory tonight!"

The two toms nodded. "Cloud will be there tonight, right?" Deadheart asked

"She should be, we did decide it last time." Hawkpaw meowed

"And she will be! Cloud wouldn't forget." Skypaw assured them.

Shadowstar yowled to get the gathering started. Their attention turned to the leaders on the great oak. Shadowstar started.

"DuskClan welcomes our new medicine cat, Raingaze. He will be helping along Coalfoot. We've spotted carcasses along the edge of our border, near the twolegplace." His green gaze searched the cats. "I will just say that DuskClan will not tolerate any trespassers."

He stepped back, still glaring at the cats below.

"Gee, what got into his fur? It's obviously rogues." Skypaw hissed.

Hawkpaw nodded in agreement. "True, all clans have been sighting rogues."

"He's trying to pick a fight, isn't he?" Deadheart looked around the clearing. Most cats were bristling, shooting hostile glances at DuskClan cats.

"FireClan has also spotted carcasses, but we strongly believe that rogues have invaded. They leave no clan scent, and we have spotted them." Thornstar calmed the cats, sensing tension.

"RippleClan also. Shadowstar, are you sure that they aren't rogues?" Graystar questioned, but the DuskClan leader did not reply.

"Anyways, Leaftail has given birth to two healthy kits. They are Toadkit and Adderkit. FireClan is blessed with more prey than average this leaf-bare."

Thornstar nodded at Graystar. The RippleClan leader coughed a couple times, and Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes. Graystar's cough was not getting any better. There were whispers around the clearing.

"Is he okay?" Skypaw and Deadheart's gaze was on him.

"I don't know." He meowed "He hasn't been getting better since greencough was caught in our camp…"

Deadheart didn't know why Hawkpaw would expose so much information. Isn't he afraid that people would attack his camp?

"Oh…" Skypaw looked at Hawkpaw with sympathy. She felt so bad for him. Hawkpaw had been through so much… almost drowning, seeing his mentor die…. Skypaw felt guilty, since she was the reason why Whitewater had died. Graystar regained his composure, and began to speak.

"RippleClan was affected slightly from an outbreak of greencough, but we are all fully healed." He looked around the clearing, daring anyone to contradict him "Otherwise, the river has been filled with fish."

Skypaw looked at Hawkpaw. He was extremely fit and sleek, so Graystar wasn't lying…

"BreezeClan has a new warrior, Deadheart!" Featherstar announced. Cheers rang across the clearing, but Deadheart didn't seem pleased.

"What's wrong?" Skypaw asked him

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

His voice was empty, but his eyes were like chips of flint.

"How's your clan?" Hawkpaw meowed, hoping to break the ice.

"Sweetsong's been causing trouble." Skypaw growled

"What'd she say?"

"She's been telling everyone that I'm betraying the clan." Skypaw hissed

"What! I told her to not say anything!" Deadheart growled.

"She's not scared of you."

"I'll make her scared of me!"

"She's probably going to follow me tonight. She's been keeping an eye on me every night."

"Good. She'll taste my claws."

"You can't taste claws." Hawkpaw meowed.

"You know what I mean!"

Skypaw rolled her eyes. They had missed The rest of Featherstar's announcement, but neither of them seemed to care.

"My clan's leaving, I got to go. See you tonight!" Skypaw scurried off, joining Thistlepaw and Mosspaw.

Cloud stretched her back and forced herself out of the warm nest. Thumper opened his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He yawned

"Nowhere. Go back to bed." She snapped

"Oh, alright. Better get back early, or I'll eat your food too."

Cloud ignored him and pushed herself through the cat-door. She breathed in the chilly air. Inside the twoleg nest, it smelled extremely spicy. It started smelling like this since the beginning of leaf-bare, and it always made her head spin. The clean air cleared her head, and she followed the path down to the Ancient Oak. She needed to tell someone about the strange dreams she had been having.

"Cloud!" She turned around, holding her breath. Is it Thumper? She let out a sigh of relief, it was only Skypaw. She wasn't alone. Hawkpaw was behind her, stomping through the undergrowth.

"Hi Skypaw." Cloud meowed back cheerfully. Skypaw always seemed so happy and content, but Cloud couldn't help but wonder if the happiness was real or not.

"Let's go, Deadheart will definitely be annoyed if we dawdle any longer." Hawkpaw meowed

"Deadheart? Who's that?" Cloud was extremely confused

"It's Deadpaw, but he was made a warrior, so now his name is Deadheart." Skypaw explained "When you're a kit, your name ends with a kit, then when you reach six months, you're a paw. When you're a 'paw, you train to be a warrior. After you pass your training, you're a warrior and you receive your final name… That is, if you're going to remain a warrior. If you become the leader, then you're a 'star."

"Okay…" She pretended to understand, but she really didn't. These clan cat terms are too confusing.

"Skypaw, I don't think she understands a single word you're saying." Hawkpaw meowed "I don't either."

Skypaw used her shoulder to push Hawkpaw, but he didn't budge.

"That's mean!" Skypaw whined

Hawkpaw looked over his shoulder "Is Sweetsong following us?" He hissed

"Surprisingly, no. I saw her making dirt, and she told me that she didn't care anymore. After I left, I hid in the bushes for awhile and I made sure that she wasn't following me."

"Really? Last time, she seemed keen on ratting you out."

Skypaw was silent. Cloud had a feeling that she didn't want to talk about this.

"There's Deadheart." Hawkpaw meowed, noticing the awkward silence.

Deadheart waved his tail in greeting. The three cats scurried to join him.

"What took you so long?" He meowed

"Nothing." Skypaw muttered

"Okay, well we should get going."

They padded up the hill, the chilly winds of leaf-bare piercing their fur. Cloud fluffed up her fur, making her twice the size she actually is. She glanced at the others, but they didn't seemed bothered by the cold.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked Skypaw

"No, not really. It's actually quite warm for leaf-bare." Skypaw replied. Cloud reminded herself that they live outside, so they must be used to the cold.

"Look!" Hawkpaw meowed.

The Ancient Oak was surrounded with wispy blue shapes.

"What is that?" Cloud breathed

"I don't know…" Skypaw meowed, her blue eyes wide with awe.

"It's StarClan." Hawkpaw answered. True enough, the wisps formed shapes like cats.

"Look! Pebbleclaw!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. A gray cat appeared.

"Welcome, young ones." The voices blended into one. "You will uncover many secrets and mysteries as you fulfill your destiny. Some will be nerve-wracking, but don't worry, because StarClan will always be with you."

"Don't talk in riddles! We need your help, not more mysteries to figure out!" Deadheart meowed angrily.

"The rogues are really kittypets, led by a dark cat. However, we can't see any further than that. Beware of a traitor lurking near you…" The voice chanted.

"That's all?"

"All we know, young one. StarClan can't see further than you can."

"Fine…"

The cats faded away.

"Deadheart, how could you talk to our ancestors like that!" Skypaw scolded

"Well, we needed information! They obviously wasn't going to give us any if we didn't ask." He snapped back.

"True… But a traitor lurking near us? Who could that be?" Hawkpaw meowed

"Probably Sweetsong." Deadheart grumbled.

"Sweetsong might be horrible, but she would never, ever betray the clans!" Skypaw protested.

"Just a suggestion…"

"Well, it's not a good one."

"Enough!" Hawkpaw snapped "We should tell our leaders! Without them, we can't possibly do anything!"

"I agree, but how are we going to tell them? I'm not just going to walk up to Featherstar and go 'Hey, I've been seeing cats from other clans, and StarClan told me that we are in grave danger'" Deadheart meowed

"Of course not. We should tell our medicine cats, they'll know what to do." Hawkpaw replied, and Skypaw nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" Deadheart grumbled.

"Hey guys… I've been having strange dreams lately…" Cloud meowed quietly

All eyes turned to her

"What kind?"

"I see blood everywhere, and then cats crying out 'Cloudkit'…" Cloud looked down on her paws.

Hawkpaw was deep in thought. "Where was this?"

"I don't know… It had pine trees though."

"Cloudkit? That's a clan name… and pine trees… seem like DuskClan territory…" Skypaw mumbled.

"I remember Flufftail talking about a fox attack on DuskClan territory…" Deadheart muttered, half to himself.

"We should ask our elders, they'll know something." Hawkpaw decided

Deadheart opened his mouth to argue _Who made you leader? _But decided against it.

"I'm tired. Let's go home and meet again next full moon." Skypaw declared

"Why don't we just do that every moon?" Deadheart meowed

"You know, that would be nice. It'd be like our own gathering." Hawkpaw meowed

"Well, it's decided then." Cloud meowed "See you all next time."

The cats padded off in their separate ways, their minds bubbling with fear and questions.

**I sure lie a lot, but I was bubbling with ideas! Hope you all liked this chapter, and please R&R! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas everyone! :) Hope you all have a great holiday and here's my present to you! I'll try to make the chapters longer now… Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

Skypaw pushed into the elder's den. She had offered to clean the den, and Thornstar was very surprised. Skypaw wished she had thought more deeply before asking. Normally, apprentices hate cleaning out the elder's den, but she had to get some answers about Cloud's dream.

"Hello Skypaw…" Willowfur meowed, lifting her head up "What can I do for you?"

Skypaw winced. She felt guilty, since it was usually Mosspaw who cleans the den. No doubt they would think that she came for something.

"Nothing," Skypaw stammered "it's my job to clean the den…"

Rockfang looked up "Well, you should start over here, the moss is all dirty." He complained.

Skypaw gritted her teeth. All they did was complain and complain. How did Mosspaw stand them?

"Rockfang, stop complaining." Willowfur meowed, sensing Skypaw's annoyance "At least they come."

Skypaw ducked her head in shame. She really wasn't good at hiding her emotions. Padding over to where Rockfang pointed to, she started piling the moss together.

"What happened at the gathering last night?" Rockfang meowed

"Nothing much, but all the clans have been spotting more rogues." Skypaw replied

"Rogues, eh? Back when I was a warrior, the only thing we worried about was catching prey." He grumbled

"No, we also had a lot of fox attacks." Willowfur reminded him

"Fox attacks?" Skypaw looked up.

"Not here, of course." Willowfur reassured her "Mostly in DuskClan."

_DuskClan? _This is the perfect opportunity to find out about Cloud's dream.

"What happened?" Skypaw asked

"Well," Willowfur settled down "DuskClan found a fox burrow with, well, I'd say around five foxes living in it. They tried to attack the foxes, but obviously failed."

"Quite mouse-brained if you ask me." Rockfang interrupted

"What would you do? Let them be?" Willowfur snapped "Anyways, the foxes attacked their camp at night and killed a warrior and a kit... really sad, I heard the kit was just born, and they had to leave it there. It was gone the next day."

"What was the kit's name?"

"I don't remember..." Willowfur meowed thoughtfully

"Well, I do." Rockfang meowed

There was an awkward pause as Willowfur and Skypaw waited for Rockfang's answer. Finally, Willowfur spoke.

"Well, tell us already!"

"Cloudkit."

Skypaw's eyes grew wide. Cloudkit, Cloud... Was it Cloud?

"What does she look like?"

Rockfang snorted "You think I know? Kits don't go to gathering."

"Right..."

Skypaw pushed the dirty moss out of the den, and grabbed a bundle of the fresh moss that was kept in the back of the elder's den. She dragged it into the den, and spread it out.

"Did you make sure it's dry?" Rockfang grumbled

"Yes.." Skypaw bit back a sharp retort. Rockfang must have ants in his pelt or something!

"Skypaw! Training!" Thornstar meowed from outside.

"Coming!" Skypaw looked at Willowfur "Can you do this yourself?"

"We may be old, but we're not useless yet!" Willowfur snorted

Skypaw rolled her eyes and padded out of the den. Thornstar was standing there, flicking his tail impatiently. Skypaw rushed to join him.

"What took so long? Mosspaw doesn't even take that long to clean the elder's den." He meowed impatiently. Skypaw followed as they padded out of camp.

"Just bonding with the elders... isn't that what you want?"

Thornstar grunted, but said nothing. Skypaw followed him to the training grounds, where Mosspaw and Thistlepaw were already training.

Thornstar cleared his throat to get their attention. Mosspaw and Thistlepaw immediately turned towards him.

"Today we'll work on the belly rake. This move will help you get out from under a cat who is bigger than you." Skypaw kneaded her paws impatiently. She didn't want to listen to a lesson, she wanted to fight!

"Skypaw? Skypaw!" Thornstar's meowed jerked her away from her thoughts

"Sorry!"

"I just gave out instructions!" He sighed "Watch Mosspaw and Thistlepaw first."

Skypaw felt her pelt burn with shame. She focused on her littermates, hoping she won't embarrass herself when she tried. Mosspaw pinned Thistlepaw down with her forelegs, but he lifted his hindleg and raked it down Mosspaw's belly. Thornstar nodded his approval

"Good, but you'll have to move faster, Thistlepaw. An enemy won't hesitate before sinking their teeth into your neck."

Thistlepaw nodded eagerly. "Can I try again?"

"Sure. Pair up with Skypaw." He flicked his tail at Skypaw "I hope you watched carefully."

"I did!" She meowed

Thornstar nodded, "Thistlepaw, you pin her down this time." He looked like he was going to protest, but obviously thought better of it.

"Go."

Thistlepaw jumped on Skypaw, pinning her down. She could barely breath, with his weight on her. She remember what Thornstar had said, and immediately raked her legs across Thistlepaw's belly. When he release his grip, she jumped up, throwing him away from her.

"Stop!" Thornstar meowed

The two apprentices scrambled up, looking up at their leader.

"That was very good, Skypaw." He praised "You redeemed yourself. Thistlepaw, try not to pin her down near her throat. We're training, not in battle."

"Okay."

"Good job you all. Mosspaw, pair up with Skypaw. Skypaw pin her down."

Skypaw waved her tail eagerly, wanting to try again.

(later that day)

"My back hurts!" Skypaw complained. "Thistlepaw, did you have to pin me down that hard?"

"Sorry." Thistlepaw meowed, not sounding sorry at all.

Mosspaw ran her tail across Skypaw's back. "You should go see Lilyripple."

That reminded Skypaw something. She needed to tell Lilyripple about the meetings and prophecy.

"Okay, I'm going. Save me some food!" Skypaw meowed over her shoulder.

Mosspaw waved her tail. Skypaw hurried to Lilyripple's den, because her back was really bothering her.

"Lilyripple?"

"Here. How can I help you, Skypaw?" Lilyripple padded out from the shadows.

"My back hurts." Skypaw meowed

"Come in.." She followed her inside the dark den. She always hated the smell.

"Where does it hurt?" Lilyripple interrupted her thoughts.

"Around there." Skypaw flicked her tail towards the end of her spine. Lilyripple put her paw on it, and applied gentle pressure.

"It's just sore." She decided, and grabbed some leaves from a crack. While she chewed them up, Skypaw decided to tell her.

"So, StarClan sent me some dreams." She meowed casually

Lilyripple dropped what she was doing. "StarClan? What did they say?" Her eyes were wide with alarm.

"Well, first they told me that there were some other cats that are going to help me... and we met two gatherings ago at the Ancient Oak."

"You didn't tell me? You should have come to me right away!" Lilyripple's eyes burned with fury

"Hey, I didn't know if StarClan wanted me to tell you. We met last night, and decided to tell our medicine cats."

"Who are the others?"

"Well, Hawkpaw, Deadheart from BreezeClan, and this cat named Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"She lives in the twoleg place, but she got dreams too."

"A kittypet?" Lilyripple seemed surprised. Well, of course she would be! Skypaw reminded herself.

"Not technically. She was rescued by twolegs when she was injured as a kit, and she's been getting dreams. We think it may be about her past."

"Well, if you think about it, isn't it kind of obvious she'd be from DuskClan?"

"That's what we think, but we need proof."

"Okay," She placed the poultice on Skypaw's back "You're good to go, and remember, next time you get a dream, tell me!" Skypaw waved her tail lazily, and padded back to the apprentice den to get some sleep.

"You smell horrible." Thistlepaw complained

"Deal with it." Skypaw flicked her tail across his nose, and sunk into her warm nest.

(RippleClan)

"Mudpaw, Jaypaw and Clawpaw! Time for your assessment!"

Hawkpaw looked up W_hat about me?_

He stepped outside with the others. Deadtail was waiting outside.

"Am I being assessed." Deadtail looked at him

"No."

It felt like he fell in ice water."Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not Graystar." Deadtail snorted

Jaypaw, Mudpaw and Clawpaw arrived, and Deadtail led them away. Clawpaw shot him an sympathetic glance. _Why not me? _Hawkpaw was hurt inside. Does the clan think that he can't be a loyal warrior? Last night, he had told Cloudshine about his dreams, which he reported to Graystar. Graystar did not seem pleased at all.

"Hawkpaw, Graystar and Cloudshine wants to see you." Cinderclaw meowed awkwardly. Why was the entire clan acting weird? He padded towards Graystar's den.

"Hello, Hawkpaw. Come in." Graystar's voice came from inside the den. Graystar was lying in his nest. He looked weak, and Cloudshine was right next to him.

"What is this prophecy you're talking about?" Although weak, his eyes were still sharp.

"Well, about two moons ago, Pebbleclaw came and told me I was part of a prophecy, and that bad things were about to come." He started.

"Pebbleclaw? Our old deputy?" Cloudshine meowed, eyes wide.

"Yes, him." Hawkpaw assured him. "He told me to meet three other cats, who are all part of the prophecy, at full moon. We met two times already, after every gathering."

"Who are the others?" Graystar questioned him.

"Deadheart from BreezeClan, Skypaw from FireClan, and Cloud."

"Who's Cloud?"

"She's a cat who was saved by twolegs when she was a kit. She's been getting dreams lately, and we think it's about her past. It seems like she's from DuskClan."

Graystar nodded his head, and shared a glance with Cloudshine.

"So when is this little group meeting again?" Cloudshine asked him

"We plan to meet every full moon at midnight."

"So you've been sneaking out." Graystar said, half to himself.

Hawkpaw ducked his head to avoid him yellow gaze.

"Anyhow, if this is StarClan's will, then you must follow it." Cloudshine interrupted the silence.

"Of course. Do your best to protect your clan." Graystar meowed hoarsely.

Hawkpaw dipped his head, feeling a bit awkward since StarClan wanted them to save all clans, but he didn't want to argue with Graystar.

"You may go now." Graystar dismissed him "And Hawkpaw, your assessment will be tomorrow. Be prepared."

Hawkpaw padded out of his den, as calmly as possible, but his heart was pounding with joy.

(BreezeClan)

"What do you mean, you've been meeting other cats?" Featherstar meowed disbelievingly "That's against the warrior code!"

Deadheart sighed. Featherstar was so, narrow-minded. He had explained to her how it was StarClan's will, but she still didn't get it. He reminded himself that Featherstar was one of the youngest leaders in the four clans. He was about to launch into another explanation, but Windheart saved him by finally arriving back at camp.

"Sorry, Featherstar. Grasspaw found a patch of catmint, so I wanted to collect as much as I can before it wilts. It's rare in leaf-bare." He panted

"Of course. We want to be prepared." Featherstar meowed casually.

"Yes, what happened again?"

Featherstar launched into an explanation, with Deadheart interrupting every five seconds when she messed up some parts.

"A message from StarClan?" Windheart meowed

"Yes." Why were they both repeating everything?

"Well, I believe we should just go with the flow. These cats are sensible, and they are under StarClan's guidance." Windheart meowed "Featherstar, they are not technically breaking the warrior code."

She lashed her fluffy tail "I guess, Deadheart, don't embarrass your clan! Go now, I think Swiftclaw wants you for a patrol."

Deadheart joyfully walked out of the den, glad to be free of Featherstar's mouse-brainess.

"Deadheart! Hurry up! Your going with Oakclaw and Stripeheart on a hunting patrol!"

(Cloud's nest)

_Cloudkit! Cloudkit!_

Cloud jolted awake. It's that dream again! What does it mean? She groaned. Every time she had that dream (Every night), her scar starts hurting. The scar was from her wound when she was a kit, and though the twolegs healed her, they couldn't get rid of the jagged scar.

"Stop making weird noises." Thumper complained. Complaining was all Thumper did these days, after the twolegs took him to the doctor.

"Sorry." she meowed, not sorry at all. Thumper ignored her and turned his head. Cloud hoped that the twolegs will never take her to the doctor. Thumper seemed rounder and lazier these days, not even wanting to get out of his nest. She burrowed back into her nest, but a rustle woke her. A dark tabby cat appeared out of no where. Cloud hid under the couch, but forgot about Thumper. The cat padded up to Thumper and jabbed him with his large paw. Cloud flinched. This cat had long claws that looked unsheathed.

"Get off!" Thumper meowed, not looking up.

"You silly kittypet! Look at me!" The cat commanded.

Thumper loked up in alarm when he realized it wasn't Cloud "Who are you! What do you want?"

"I am Tigerstar. I'm sure you have heard of me." His voice was smooth like honey.

"The horrible cat taking us away from homes and killing us if we didn't want to?" Thumper snorted "You bet!"

Tigerstar growled, and Cloud wanted to jump out to help Thumper. "Kittypet, if you don't want to die, you'd be smart to come with me!"

"Of course I won't! Leave the comfort of this house? You wish!"

"You'll regret it!" With that, Tigerstar unsheathed his long claws and pounced on Thumper. He barely had time to react before Tigerstar pinned him down, digging his sharp claws into Thumper's soft flesh. Blood gushed out of his wound, staining Tigerstar's paws. Tigerstar bent down, and bit Thumper's neck. His eyes rolled backwards, and his chest stop rising. Cloud bit herself to keep from screaming.

"Stupid kittypet, thinking that you can outwit me." Tigerstar muttered and stalked into the shadows he came from. Cloud shuddered. How can he kill like that, without flinching? She had to get out of here! The twolegs will definitely think she killed Thumper, and they'll have her killed! She unwillingly padded out of the cat-door, and headed towards the forest, hoping to find Skypaw or someone...

**I realize that this isn't exactly long, nor is it Christmas anymore, but I hope you like this chapter and please R&R! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ello, everyone! Hope you had a great holiday! Hope you like this chapter, and R&R please!**

Cloud pushed through the bramble thickets. She had no idea where she was. She had just been pushing through trees and bushes the entire night, without getting anywhere. Her paws felt like they were about to fall off. Her eyelids drooped, and she fell onto a pile of dry, damp leaves.

(Few hours later)

"Wake up!" A paw prodded Cloud's side. Her eyes flicker, taking in her surroundings. There were large oak trees, frost covered ground and… Cats! She scrambled to her paws looking at the strangers surrounding her. There was a tom and two she-cats, the tom was the one who woke her. He had black fur, with lighter gray markings.

"Who are you?" He growled

"Where am I?" She stuttered

"Answer my question!"

"Cloud…"

"Why are you on FireClan territory?"

"I don't know…" She really didn't know how she got here

The tom shook his head "Come with us, we'll take you to Thornstar." He flicked his tail, and the two she-cats followed him. One had gray fur, and the other had tan tabby fur. They followed him, and padded along each side of Cloud. She felt extremely uncomfortable between them, since she was used to the space given to her in the twoleg nest. The two cats took no notice. They pushed through a tunnel of tightly woven brambles and thorns. It opened up into a clearing, with awkwardly shaped dens lining the edge. The cats led her to one of the bigger dens, made of a crack in a rock wall. The tom stopped outside.

"Thornstar! We found an intruder!" A Brown tabby tom padded out of the den. He looked at Cloud with a strange expression.

"Come in, you." He commanded. Cloud looked at the tom who at brought her here, and he ushered her in. Inside, it was surprisingly warm compared to the frosty weather outside. There were two more cats inside. A silver she-cat with darker stripes and…

"Skypaw!" Cloud rushed to her friend, the only one she could trust in this strange place. Skypaw seemed just as surprised to see her here.

"You know her?" The tom asked

"Yes. She's the cat I was talking about, you know? The one with twolegs?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"This is Thornstar," Skypaw meowed to her "He's our leader."

Cloud hesitated before replying "A cat came last night, hoping to get Thumper to go with him."

"Who's Thumper?" The silver she-cat interrupted

"Lilyripple" Skypaw hissed "Our medicine cat."

"Thank you for the introduction, Skypaw." Skypaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed

"Thumper is the twoleg's official pet." Cloud explained "He's a kittypet. Anyways, Thumper had heard of him already. He gathered kittypets and if they didn't come with him, they'd be killed. Thumper refused to go with him, and he killed him." Cloud looked down at her paws, remembering the terrifying moments the night before.

"Who is this cat?" Thornstar meowed

"His name is Tigerstar. He isn't a normal cat though. He can just disappear into shadows and come out of shadows. It's like he's a ghost or spirit." Cloud shuddered

"What is he doing with the kittypets?" Thornstar's amber gaze was on her.

"I've heard he's training them for some army." Cloud hesitated before adding "He's living near the edge of the forest… I think."

"Could it possibly be the rogues we've been scenting?" Skypaw meowed

"I don't know. We'll have to talk about it with the other clans. They've been having problems too."

"What are we going to do with Cloud?" Lilyripple asked Thornstar

"She'll stay with us for now. Since she is chosen by StarClan, the other clans can't protest." Lilyripple nodded, agreeing with him.

"Have you had anymore dreams?" Lilyripple asked her.

"How..?" Cloud was shocked. How did she know about her dreams

"Skypaw told me. She explained everything to me, and I think you might be from DuskClan."

"Oh.. I haven't. It's been the same dream over and over again."

"It's almost half moon. I'll go and ask the other medicine cats about this, especially Coalfoot."

"Okay," Thornstar nodded "Cloud, you can sleep in the apprentice den for now. If you want, you can help Skypaw with her duties."

"Okay, I will." Cloud nodded.

"Come with me! I'll show you to the den." Skypaw led Cloud out of the den and into another, larger one made of woven thorns and brambles. Inside, it was padded with leaves.

"Here! You can have this nest." Skypaw flicked her tail at a moss lined nest next to her own.

"Thanks." Cloud prodded the moss with her paw. It wasn't as soft as the nest the twolegs gave her, but it was warm.

"Go to sleep now, I'll get you some food." Skypaw padded out of the den, and Cloud sunk into the soft, warm nest. Sleep crashed over her.

(RippleClan)

Hawkpaw stared at the crystal blue water. No fish yet, but he knew there would be more coming soon. Sure enough, a silver flash appeared. He flicked his claw out, hooking the fish with his sharp claws. He threw the fish onto the rocks, killing it with one sharp bite. He knew Rosefur was watching him, so he focused back on the water. Another flash of silver, and his instincts took over. He flashed out his claw, and hooked onto the fish. It was bigger than he had expected, bigger than himself. He gripped the fish's tail with his teeth, and dragged it out with all his might. He killed it with one bite. A rather deep bite. He hauled the fish to the hole with his other catches, and focused back on the water, even though he knew that fish was enough to impress Rosefur.

"Alright Hawkpaw, you can stop faking that you're trying to fish." Rosefur stepped out of the bushes. "Good job. Let's get back to camp now."

They hauled his kills back to camp, receiving a lot of impressed glances from the kits and elders. Rosefur dropped her load off, then padded into Graystar's den. Hawkpaw looked after her nervously, hoping she'll give him a good report. He was so focused on what was going on inside, he couldn't even hear Mudpaw.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!"

Hawkpaw jolted from his thoughts "What?"

"I said, did you catch this fish?" He pointed his tail at the big fish flopped on the top of the pile.

"Yes." Hawkpaw couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"That's as big as you!"

"Yep."

Mudpaw shook his head in disbelief. Hawkpaw turned his attention back to Graystar's den. Rosefur padded out, with Graystar at her heels. Graystar coughed again, and Rosefur looked back at him in concern. More concern than usual. _Oh wait, Graystar is her father, _He reminded himself.

"Hawkpaw, get ready. The ceremony is tonight, so is the apprentice ceremony." Rosefur told him. He licked his fur, hoping to get it to stay down. Jaypaw and Clawpaw padded back into camp and headed straight to the fresh kill pile.

"Hey Hawkpaw! Are you excited?" Jaypaw meowed

"Of course!" Why did he even ask?

Hawkpaw followed them, grabbing a smaller fish for himself. They settled down outside the apprentice den. Hawkpaw took a bite out of his fish, the fresh, clean flavor flooding his mouth. Realizing how hungry he was, he quickly gulped down the fish, picking the bones clean. He padded into the den, hoping to catch some sleep before the ceremony.

(BreezeClan)

Deadheart had no clue what happened. One moment, he was chasing a rabbit through the moors, the next, a stabbing pain in his chest landed him in the medicine cat's den. Windheart poked him all over with his nose, fear clouding his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Deadheart lifted his head, eyes glazed with pain.

Windheart looked away, ushering Grasspaw out of the den. He turned to Deadheart, trying to hide his uncertainty "Nothing, really…" He tried to reassure him

"Don't lie to me, Windheart." Deadheart's voice was hollow. The name was a curse.

Windheart hesitated before answering "I don't know." He admitted "It's unusual, and Frecklepelt never told me anything about this kind of condition." Deadheart gave up hope. Even the famous previous BreezeClan medicine cat hasn't faced his condition.

"Look, Deadheart." Deadheart flinched when his name was spoken "Don't come up with conclusions. Maybe… maybe it was just a onetime thing." Windheart knew that it wasn't true, but he couldn't stand seeing this brave warrior being depressed.

"Okay," He stood up, getting ready to leave "I'll come back if anything happens."

Windheart nodded "Hold on." He padded into the back of his den, coming out with a couple of black seeds "Poppy seeds to ease the pain." Deadheart looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it and licked up the seeds. He padded outside. A light drizzle started, and Deadheart stood there, looking up at the sky. The rain pierced his fur, soaking it soon after wards.

"Deadheart, get out of that rain! You'll get sick!" Oakclaw meowed, ducking into the warrior's den.

"Sick?" Deadheart laughed. He wished he was sick. Better than being stuck with this unknown disease.

(Tigerstar's Clan)

"Harder! What are you, a soft mouse?" Darkstripe growled at Houston, who was lying on the ground.

"When do we eat?" He meowed weakly. Tigerstar rolled his eyes. He had hoped that Darkstripe will be good at something, but training kittypets was not one of them. Still, he had to admit that these cats were somewhat of a bother to train. They complained all the time, and didn't want to do anything but eat.

"Soon. If you can perfect this move." Tigerstar sighed.

"What? I'm hungry!" Houston complained. Darkstripe hissed

"If you don't do what we say, you'll never have another meal again!" He unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the soft earth. Tigerstar waved his tail, telling him to back off.

"Houston, we promise you that you will eat soon. We just want you to perfect your technique, so you can be the best fighter. Everyone else is training." Sure enough, the other kittypets were all clawing at each other.

"I don't care! I'm hungry!"

Tigerstar sighed. This cat didn't understand anything. He cleared his throat

"All you cats, come here!" He ordered. They all stopped fighting and turned to Tigerstar

"Alright, you all were chosen because you have potential to become great fighters. We are a group and we all need to perfect our technique to protect ourselves against… unwanted evils."

The cats recoiled, scared of the so-called "Unwanted Danger". Tigerstar was pleased. They were easy to persuade and scare. "Don't worry though, because me and Darkstripe will train you all to our best. That is, if you'll cooperate."

Most cats nodded eagerly, unsheathing their claws.

"Good. You can go hunting now, but be careful." They all scattered off into the forest.

"Are you sure they'll be enough to defeat the clans?" Darkstripe questioned

"Of course." Tigerstar reassured him "They love the blood, can't you tell?" Darkstripe shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Tigerstar's amber eyes gleamed "We'll take over the forest!"

(RippleClan)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Graystar's meowed rang through the clearing. Slowly, cats padded out of their dens. Hawkpaw followed the other apprentices out of the den. Moonheart urged her kits out of the nursery.

"We join here today to perform two of my favorite jobs as leader. These four apprentices have completed their training. Also, Littlekit and Dustkit have reached their sixth moon."

Graystar waited for everyone to settle down, then began the ceremony.

"I, Graystar, leader of RippleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices." Hawkpaw felt his paw tingle with excitement as he recited the ancient words. "They have trained hard to learn to ways of your noble code, and I commended them to you as warriors in return." His yellow gaze raked over the four apprentices, all twitching with excitement. "Jaypaw, Mudpaw, Clawpaw and Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The four apprentices answered him confidently,

"I do." Mudpaw's meowed rang above all others.

"Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Jaygaze. StarClan honors your wit and your faith." He touched his muzzle to Jaygaze's head, and he licked his shoulder.

"Mudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mudwhisker. StarClan honors your patience and your spirit." The same procedure was placed on Mudwhisker.

"Clawpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Clawtail. StarClan honors your strength and determination." Clawtail eagerly licked Graystar's shoulder, and Hawkpaw suppressed a shudder. Finally, it was his turn.

Graystar's eyes seemed too stare deep into his soul. "Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage. We welcome you all as a full warrior of RippleClan." Graystar laid his muzzle on his head, and Hawkfeather could smell the sour tang of sickness. He licked his shoulder respectfully, and listed to the clan's cheers.

"Jaygaze! Mudwhisker! Clawtail! Hawkfeather!" They chanted. Graystar waved his tail for silence.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Littlepaw. Cinderclaw, you have proven yourself to be a loyal and faithful warrior. I trust that you will pass on all you can to Littlepaw." They touched noses. Graystar turned to Dustkit, whose tail was twitching nervously.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Dustpaw. Wetclaw, you have proven yourself a courageous warrior. I trust you will pass on your skills to Dustpaw." Dustpaw eagerly touched noses with Wetclaw, eyes glowing with happiness.

The clan cheered happily. After the outbreak of greencough and the rogues, it was great to have something to cheer about. Hawkfeather followed the otheres to the camp entrance to sit their vigil.

**Yay! He's finally a warrior! Thank you all for the name suggestions, and I'll try to include them all sooner or later! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm uploading chapter pretty fast, eh? Well, hope you like this chapter, and I'm always open to ideas, especially names!**

"Who is that?" Mosspaw hissed. Skypaw slapped her tail across her mouth.

"Shhh. She's sleeping!" But it was too late. Cloud blinked her eyes, and woke up.

"Skypaw? Who's that?" She meowed lazily

"I should be asking you that question!" Mosspaw grunted.

Cloud sat up, licking her paws delicately. "I'm Cloud." She said simply. Mosspaw flicked her tail crossly.

"That's it? Where do you come from?" Mosspaw meowed. Skypaw nipped her tail.

"Ow!" She cried "What was that for?"

"Don't ask so many questions!" Skypaw meowed quietly "It's not polite!"

"Gee Skypaw…" Mosspaw licked her tail tenderly "Didn't have to bite me.."

"Sorry." Skypaw felt genuinely sorry. "Are you okay?"

Mosspaw pushed her sister onto the floor "Of course I am, mouse-brain."

Skypaw remembered her mouse. "Here you go!" She pushed it towards Cloud.

"What is it?" Cloud sniffed at it.

"Um.. a mouse?" Skypaw was puzzled. Didn't she eat mice?

"Oh right! Thanks, Skypaw." Cloud took a tentative bite at the mouse "It's good!" She took bigger bites and gulped it down quickly.

"Haven't you ever had mice before?"

"No…" Cloud looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay." Skypaw padded into the nest next to her. She quickly fell asleep.

(RippleClan couple nights later)

"Attack! Attack!" Hawkfeather yowled. A large tabby cat tackled him down, pinning him onto the ground. Hawkfeather wiggled out of his grasp, and jabbed his belly with his hindpaws. Blood gushed out of the tom and he staggered backwards. Hawkfeather rushed to help Jaygaze, who was tackling a white she cat. She tried to bite Jaygaze's neck, but Hawkfeather quickly raked her back.

"Help! Over here!" Foxface cried.

Jaygaze looked at Hawkfeather. "Stay here! I'll go help." Hawkfeather looked around the clearing. Cats were clawing eachother. He saw Graystar battling a huge dark tabby. Suddenly, he flopped over, blood pouring out of his wound. Graystar jerked once, and laid still.

"No!" Hawkfeather rushed over to him, hoping to help. But it was too late. The life was ebbing out of Graystar, but after a moment, his eyes opened again.

"Hawkfeather. Defend the clan." Hawkfeather helped him into the den.

"Stay here!" And rushed out to fight. He jumped onto the huge tabby, who rolled over and squashed Hawkfeather. Hawkfeather bit his shoulder, tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He raked at his pelt with his sharp claws. The tom didn't budge, and Hawkfeather thought he was going to die, but Mudwhisker came to his rescue. Mudwhisker hooked his claws into the tabby's throat. He rolled off of Hawkfeather.

"You okay?" He panted. Hawkfeather nodded, and then he rushed off to help his clanmates. Rosefur was battling a tom that was two times her size. Gathering all his strength, he raced towards her, bowling the tom over. Moonheart pounced on him, biting and clawing at the same time. Hawkfeather snuck to the back, then clawed at his eyes.

"Ahh!" The tom let out a strangled cry.

"Retreat! Let's go!" One of the bigger cats commanded. The rest quickly followed him out of the camp. Hawkpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"No, no, no!" A cat cried. Hawkfeather looked up. It was Moonheart. She bent down next to a small, unmoving figure. He took a few cautious steps towards her, and let out a gasp. Dustpaw was lying on the ground, not moving at all. A huge gash scarred his side, and Cloudshine pushed through.

"Back away! He's alive." The small apprentice was barely breathing, but Cloudshine got to work right away.

"Rubypaw, bring me some cobwebs, two poppy seeds, and some horsetail." He commanded. Rubypaw scurried off tail fluffed up in fear.

"Cloudshine, Graystar is injured." Flutterpelt meowed.

"Hold on." Cloudshine gave Dustpaw's wound one last sniff "Is it serious?"

"He's unconscious and bleeding badly." Cloudshine looked around for Rubypaw. "Rubypaw! Can you handle Dustpaw?" Rubypaw nodded eagerly, and Cloudshine sprinted to Graystar's den.

"Hawkfeather! Come help rebuild to reed tunnel!" Cinderclaw ordered. Hawkfeather grabbed a bunch of reeds lying on the ground next to him, and rushed to help Cinderclaw. They were reinforcing the tunnel, and some others were weaving more thorns on the nursery. Foxface was padding around the camp, shaking his head.

"Hawkfeather! Hurry up!"

(BreezeClan)

Another agonizing pain gripped Deadheart. He took a couple deep breathes, but the pain didn't go away. Meadowstream looked at him in concern.

"Deadheart, go see Windheart."

"No, I'm fine." Deadheart flicked a piece of moss off his shoulder.

"Go!"

Mapleleaf looked up at him lazily "Listen to your mother, or we won't get any sleep."

Deadheart sighed, but got out of the den. Windheart was lying in his nest, snoring loudly. But once Deadheart padded closer, he lifted his head.

"Does it hurt again?" He asked. Unwillingly, Deadheart nodded. He was such a burden to the clan, wasting herbs and waking cats up. Windheart looked at him with bright eyes.

"You're no burden, you know." He said while picking out herbs. Deadheart sighed. There were no secrets anymore. Everyone could read his mind. Windheart nudged a pile of herbs towards him.

"Poppy seeds and thyme. Eat up." Deadheart sniffed at the pile, then licked the herbs up.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but I'll ask StarClan when I go to the Ancient Oak." Windheart promised.

"Forget it; I know there's no hope." He meowed crossly. Deadheart was truly afraid for the first time in his life. Here he was, young and had his whole life in front of him, but plagued with this strange unknown disease.

"There is always hope." Windheart argued "You were chosen to save the clans! You, Deadheart! StarClan will help you." Deadheart knew his words were true, but this was too much for him. Even the thought of StarClan choosing him to save the clan couldn't make him feel better.

"Okay, thanks Windheart."Deadheart padded out of the den, a gush of wind hitting him full force in the face. Then, it started pouring. He rushed back into the warriors den, hoping to get some peaceful sleep.

(DuskClan)

Coalfoot woke up. It was that dream again. Foxes, blood and screams. It reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. Rainpaw looked up in concern.

"Coalfoot? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." He reassured his apprentice "What are you doing this early?"

Rainpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably "I found a patch of watermint yesterday, so I thought I would go get some." True enough, there was a pile of watermint next to him.

"That's great!" Coalfoot praised his apprentice, who seemed embarrassed.

"Did you have a dream?" Rainpaw asked him. Coalfoot hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I did." He admitted. Rainpaw's eyes grew wide. He had never ever gotten a dream before, and he often wonder about what it would be like.

"What was it about?"

"I don't know… I really don't." He shook his head "I will ask Star Clan when we go to the Ancient Oak."

"Okay." Rainpaw nodded. Coalfoot felt uneasy. It seemed strange to not figure this out.

(FireClan)

"Cloud, wake up!" Skypaw nudged her friend, but she wouldn't wake up. Mosspaw snorted impatiently

"Kittypets. They sure are lazy."

Skypaw sighed. Ever since Cloud came here, Mosspaw's been grouchy and mean. She nudged Cloud again, with a little more force. She finally blinked awake.

"Huh… Good morning Skypaw.." She meowed sleepily.

"Morning, Cloud." Skypaw meowed impatiently "We need to get rid of the elder's ticks."

She jumped up. Cloud was a strange cat. She liked helping the elders, and Skypaw had no idea why.

"Okay, let's go!" She trotted out of the den.

"Wait! Don't you want some…" Skypaw started, but she was out of sight "food?" She followed out of the den. She headed towards Lilyripple's den for mouse-bile.

"Hello, Skypaw." Lilyripple looked up from her herbs "How can I help you?"

"Nothing much. I just need mouse-bile." Skypaw looked around the den. It was neat, as always.

"Hold on." Lilyripple padded to the back of the den, coming back a few moments later with a bit of smelly moss on a stick. "Careful. Don't lick your paws, or you'll get a nasty taste in your mouth for days." Skypaw carefully took the stick between her mouth, wrinkling her nose at the foul smell. She padded to the elder's den, where Cloud was waiting.

"What took so long?" She meowed

Skypaw put the moss down. "I needed to get mouse-bile." Cloud wrinkled her nose.

"What's it for?" Cloud meowed

"Gets rid of stubborn ticks." Skypaw meowed in disgust. Willowfur lifted her head.

"Oh good! You've finally come! There's one on my shoulder I just can't reach." Willowfur meowed crossly. Skypaw rolled her eyes, but grabbed the moss and pressed it onto her shoulder. Rockfang stretched out on his nest.

"Once you're done with her, I have a couple of ticks near my back." He meowed. Cloud ripped a piece off, and started to work on Rockfang.

"So Cloud, how's clan life treating you?" Rockfang meowed, sounding unusually happy.

"Great!" Cloud looked up "Was it always like this?" She was obviously begging for a story. Cloud was just like every other apprentice.

"Well, there was a time when the Clans were all together. They were just one big group of cats…." Skypaw finished up checking Willowfur, and then padded out of the den to wash her paws. She padded to the small stream located on the edge of camp, and dunked her paws into the freezing cold water. She scrubbed her paws against each other, feeling numb. She looked around, catching sight of a shadowy figure. Her eyes grew wide. What was that? She looked more closely. It looked like a cat, but what was it doing? Skypaw took a few steps forward, hoping to get a better glimpse. He was fighting another cat! The other seemed small and powerless compared to the large tabby. Skypaw wanted to help the other cat, but the image disappeared.

"What was that?" She meowed to herself.

"What was what?" Thornstar padded up to her, whiskers twitching.

"Nothing." Skypaw denied quickly. Thornstar looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Okay then," He meowed, looking away "You're going on patrol with Pinepelt." He commanded.

"Got it." She muttered. Thornstar gave her a curt nod and padded away. Skypaw followed, looking around for Pinepelt. She found him with Sweetsong at the camp exit. Sighing, she padded over.

"Hello Skypaw! You ready?" Pinepelt meowed cheerfully. Skypaw nodded, and Sweetsong flashed her a burning glare. She flinched, but followed Pinepelt out of camp.

(RippleClan)

Hawkfeather weaved the final reed into the nursery. They've been working all day long to reinforce and rebuild the camp. His stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Clawtail meowed, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Of course," Hawkfeather grumbled "Don't tell me you aren't."

"I wonder who isn't." He replied. They both turned when Littlepaw and Cinderclaw dragged a couple fat fish back into camp. Hawkfeather's mouth watered. He sighed in relief when another patrol came back with more fish. Graystar padded up to the Highledge.

"Everyone! I'm sure…" He broke off in a bout of coughing "I'm sure you're all hungry. Thank you for your efforts, and please, eat your fill!" Most cats in the clearing let out a sigh of relief, and a mob rushed to the fresh-kill pile. It was well stocked, and all cats got a decent meal. Hawkfeather gulped down his fish quickly. Next to him, Jaygaze started on his second fish. Hawkfeather let out a loud burp.

"Aren't you full?" Mudwhisker meowed, licking his paws.

"Totally." Hawkfeather stretched out in the sun. He felt relaxed for the first time in moons.

"I'm tired." Clawtail announced "I could sleep for a moon!"

Hawkfeather couldn't help but agree. The stress of the day finally fell in, and his limbs felt like jelly. He dragged himself to his nest in the warriors den, and quickly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry these few chapters took so long to post! I've been busy and away! Anyways, hope you like it, and R&R as always **** If you have any questions, leave it as a review, and I'll try to answer it! **

Windheart padded towards the Ancient Oak. He was already running behind, but Featherstar had to be a mouse-brain and drag him down even further with stupid questions. Grasspaw was staying back, since a couple of warriors were sick. He quickly ran up the hill, hoping to catch the others. He could see the blurry shapes of Lilyripple and Cloudshine, and hurried up the hill.

"Hello, Windheart." Lilyripple meowed when he finally caught up with them

"Hello, Lilyripple, Cloudshine." He panted. He padded slowly alongside the two other medicine cats.

"Have you seen Coalfoot?" Cloudshine meowed

"No, actually." He usually meets Coalfoot and Rainpaw at the edge of his territory, but they weren't here today. He had assumed that they had left already, since he is so late.

"I wonder where they are… They're usually the early ones." Cloudshine meowed. Rubypaw trotted behind them.

"Well, it's time." Lilyripple meowed. They gathered near the roots of the tree. Windheart padded to his usual spot, and closed his eyes.

(Windheart's Dream)

"Hello Windheart." Frecklepelt meowed warmly. "You are troubled, aren't you?"

"Yes Frecklepelt." Windheart meowed "Deadheart is extremely ill! I don't know what is wrong with him at all! His heart just hurts at random times." Windheart clawed at the grass.

"I see… His condition is strange. I've never seen anything like this before, but Swallowtail might have.." She trailed off, gaze troubled

"Swallowtail?"

"Yes, she was the FireClan medicine cat many seasons ago."

"Can she help Deadheart?"

"I do not know for sure." She admitted "But there is a great chance she can."

"Please help him!" Windheart begged "He's a good warrior, and you chose him for the prophecy!"

She ran her tail along his spine "I know how you feel, Windheart. But have faith!"

He nodded, still feeling guilty that he couldn't find a cure. Frecklepelt slowly faded away, leaving only her sweet scent. The scene faded, and he was back at the Ancient Oak. The other cats were slowly blinking awake.

"Did anyone get more dreams about the prophecy?" Cloudshine looked up.

"No, I didn't." Lilyripple meowed, and Windheart shook his head.

"Um.." Windheart started "I have a cat, who's been having strange pains in his chest. Have you have anything like this?"

Lilyripple wrinkled her nose in thought. "I have heard something like that, and I think there's an herb to prevent the pains…" Her voice trailed off "I forget what it is though."

"Have you tried catmint? It may help." Cloudshine meowed

"No, I haven't… But I will, now that you mention it."

" I try to remember the herb, then carry a message to you." Lilyripple meowed to him

"Alright, and thank you both." Windheart dipped his head in thanks.

"No problem." Cloudshine padded away "See you all at the gathering!"

Lilyripple dipped her head "I should go too. Good luck."

Windheart waved his tail in farewell, then padded back to BreezeClan territory. His heart felt a little lighter. No, he hasn't found an exact cure, but now he has an answer for Deadheart.

(FireClan)

"Let's go!" Mosspaw meowed to Skypaw. She blinked awake. What was she talking about? Mosspaw and Thistlepaw were both looking at her impatiently.

"Honestly, Skypaw! How long do you plan on sleeping?" Thistlepaw prodded her side with his paw.

"What do you want?" She whined. She was on a late night patrol, since Thornstar had ordered more patrols ever since the clan meeting about the rogues.

"Get up! We're finally being assessed!"

"But we were assessed!" Skypaw rolled over on her back, looking up at her siblings.

"Yes, but its official!" Thistlepaw meowed

"What do you mean, official?"

Mosspaw sighed "Never mind. Just get up!" She pushed Skypaw out of her nest. Cloud was still snoring in her nest.

"Fine!" Skypaw lifted herself off of the ground. Mosspaw and Thistlepaw left the den, chattering excitedly. She sighed and followed them out the den. Outside, the clearing was covered fresh, powder snow. It must of snowed over night, because she couldn't remember it yesterday. Skypaw was too busy looking around, she tripped over a branch, landing face first into a pile of snow. The sting of the cold snow pierced through her thick fur, waking her up. She scrambled up, hoping no one had seen her fall. Of course, the entire clan saw her. Leaftail's kits were all staring at her with large amused eyes, and some of the senior warriors were also looking at her. Skypaw felt her pelt burning up with embarrassment, and scurried away with Mosspaw and Thistlepaw. They were both looking at her with laughter in their eyes. Skypaw flicked their noses, looking down so they won't see her embarrassment. She followed Pinepelt and Stormclaw out of camp, with Mosspaw and Thistlepaw trailing behind.

"All right you all," Stormclaw meowed "This is your assessment, and you need to take it seriously." He raked his yellow gaze over the three of them.

"Okay." Skypaw answered, and then realized that no one else answered. Stormclaw glared at her, and she shuffled her paws uncomfortably. Pinepelt shot her a sympathetic glance.

"Go now. Do your best." He waved them off with his tail. Skypaw scrambled off, away from her littermates. She opened her mouth to taste the air, like all other times she had been in the forest. _I'll do my best! _She swore _I'll serve my clan well! _and followed the scent trail she had picked up.

(RippleClan)

"Help him!" Rosefur buried her nose into Graystar's fur. Cloudshine was next to them, with a pile of herbs. He looked down at them sadly.

"There's nothing more I can do," He meowed "He's on his way to StarClan." Rosefur let out a wail, and Deadtail pressed close to her. She shook her brother off, and laid close to Graystar.

"Do something!" Deadtail begged Cloudshine. Sadness clouded his eyes.

"All I can do is ease his way."

"Then do it." Rosefur meowed quietly. She lifted her head, looking at Cloudshine. He nodded, and kneaded a large pawful of poppy seed into some marigold. He nudged the pulp towards Graystar, just as Wetclaw ran in.

"Graystar!" His eyes grew wide at the sight of the nearly motionless cat, lying in his nest. He rushed over to his leader. "Can you save him?" Cloudshine shook his head sadly. Wetclaw felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn't want to be leader!

"Graystar, eat some." Rosefur urged him. Graystar lifted his head, pain glazing his eyes. He licked at some of the pulp, and he relaxed a bit. Slowly, the light faded out of his eyes, and his chest stopped rising. Rosefur whimpered, and Deadtail wrapped his tail around her. Wetclaw's expression was unreadable. He padded out of the den, and the others followed. He climbed up the Highledge, and judging from most the cats' expressions, they knew what had happened.

"You all," Wetclaw cleared his throat, and all eyes were on him. He shuffled uncomfortably "Graystar is dead." No one moved. Cinderclaw was the first to dip his head down to Wetclaw, and the others followed

"Wetstar…" They echoed. Hawkfeather felt a pang in his heart. Graystar had lost his lives so quickly, and all for his clan.

"I will go to the Ancient Oak to get my nine lives tonight." He announced. Rosefur and Deadtail dragged Graystar's body into the clearing. Almost all the cats padded towards it and dipped their heads to pay their last respects. _Oh StarClan! _Hawkfeather looked up at the sky _Why do you have to let these things happen to RippleClan?_

**I know this was a really short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting! I've been super busy because my mom's making me study for the National French Exam (There's still 3 months -.-) But anyways, thank you all for your support and I will try to type as fast as I can! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okey, I swear I will make this chapter as long as possible! I know that the last chapter was short compared to my last few chapters, so I am going to make it up to you. It's NYE today, so I wish you all a happy new year! **

"Great job, all of you." Stormclaw meowed. He actually seemed pleased for once.

"Thank you." They all meowed, unable to hide their excitement. Skypaw wanted to leap in the air. She was so happy that she is finally going to be a warrior.

"Let's go!" Mosspaw tapped her on the shoulder

"Coming" She turned around and followed them back to camp. Along the way, she couldn't help but notice strange shadows lurking in the trees. She flinched as the shadows moved along them, and turned her head cautiously. A flash went by, and quickly disappeared. Skypaw twisted her head around, trying to catch another glimpse.

"What are you doing?" Thistlepaw looked at her curiously. Skypaw hesitated, trying to think of a logical answer.

"I… I thought I saw a butterfly…" She lied. It was a really bad lie, but she couldn't come up with anything better. Mosspaw snorted with amusement, while Thistlepaw rolled his eyes. Skypaw wanted to say something else, but didn't get to because Featherpelt had rushed up to them and pressed herself against all of them.

"I'm so proud of you all!" She licked Mosspaw head.

"Can't… breath…" Mosspaw wheezed, but Featherpelt ignored her. Skypaw winced. She looked a bit too red. Finally, they were released from her demon grip.

"Alright, all of you! Get back to camp and eat." They rushed off "Thistlepaw! Groom your fur!"

Thistlepaw waved his tail, signaling that he heard. Skypaw sprinted back to camp, the wind rustling through her fur. This was probably her last run through the forest as an apprentice. The camp entrance was in view, she slowed her pace to avoid crashing into the bramble tunnel.

"Slow down!" Flameheart meowed crossly. Skypaw muttered a sorry, but didn't mean it at all. Flameheart has been a grouch since Thornstar's decision about the rouges. Mosspaw and Thistlepaw caught up with her, panting hard.

"Why'd you run?" Thistlepaw meowed, sounding annoyed

"I… just felt like it." Mosspaw looked at her, a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

"okay."

They padded towards the fresh kill pile, hoping to get something to eat. All that was there were a couple of small mice and a shrew. Sighing, Skypaw picked one of the mice and settled down beside Thistlepaw. She nibbled at the mouse, then realizing how hungry she was, took big bites. The mouse quickly disappeared, and she was sad to see it go. Remembering what Featherpelt had said to Thistlepaw, she licked her fur down.

"I'm going to take a nap!" Thistlepaw meowed

"You do know it's almost time." Mosspaw jabbed him in the side.

"It's not time yet! The ceremony is at sundown."

"Soon enough." Mosspaw flicked a piece of moss off her shoulder. It landed on Skypaw, who shook it off. Thistlepaw ignored her, and settled down to sleep. Skypaw was tired too, but she didn't want to be late to the ceremony, so she made herself stay awake. The camp was bustling with activities. Leaftail and her kits were outside, getting a whiff of fresh air. She was fiercely protective of her kits, and they barely get to step outside the nursery. Mosspaw was looking around the camp, her large green-tinted eyes bright.

"Who are you looking for?" Skypaw blurted out.

"Wha.. What do you mean, looking for?" Mosspaw looked embarrassed. She scuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"… Weren't you looking for someone?" Skypaw meowed slowly, tensing to brace herself from a sudden attack.

"No!" Mosspaw denied quickly "I was just… looking for stars." Skypaw knew her lies were bad, but Mosspaw was terrible at lying. Her eyes got bigger, and she looked a bit sick.

"Okay…" Skypaw didn't want to make her throw up, but she really was curious about who exactly Mosspaw was looking for. She didn't have time to wonder, because just then, Thornstar had called the clan together for the meeting. She padded up to the Highrock with Thistlepaw and Mosspaw.

"Come up." Thornstar signaled to them. Skypaw padded eagerly towards him, Mosspaw and Thistlepaw flanking her sides. She could feel Thistlepaw trembling with excitement.

"Stormclaw and Pinepelt, are your apprentices ready to be warriors." The two warriors nodded solemnly. "I, Thornstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return." His gaze was warm on them.

"Mosspaw, Thistlepaw and Skypaw. Do you promise to uphole the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They meowed in unison

"Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mosspaw," She looked up at him, eyes lighting up with anticipation. "from this moment on, you shall be known as Mosscloud. FireClan honors your intelligence and thoughtfulness."

He turned to Thistlepaw, who was shaking nervously. "Thistlepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Thistlefoot. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your determination." It was finally Skypaw's turn. Thornstar looked at her in a strange way, but she wasn't exactly sure that it was. "Skypaw, from now on, you shall be known as Skyblaze. FireClan honors your courage and your dedication. We welcome you all as full members of FireClan." This was the moment Skyblaze had been dreaming for her entire life. Thornstar leaped down from Highrock, and placed his muzzle on her shoulder. She licked his shoulder like all other new warriors, and he moved onto her siblings. Mosscloud and Thistlefoot's eyes were both shining like stars. Thornstar's eyes lingered on her for a while, then he looked away. The clan began chanting

"Mosscloud! Thistlefoot! Skyblaze!" They chanted happily. Skyblaze looked around, a warm feeling flooding her.

"It's your vigil tonight!" Someone shouted from the back. Mosscloud looked around, like she did before. Skyblaze followed her gaze. It was Flameheart! Her soft, gentle sister was looking at Flameheart! She hoped that she didn't actually like him, but there was an admiring glow in her eyes.

"Skyblaze, can I see you real quick?" Thornstar interrupted her thoughts. Skyblaze nodded and padded over to him.

"Yes?"

"Lilyripple got another dream," He looked at her "Have you?"

"Yes…" She hesitated "StarClan said to look out for someone near me."

"Do you have any idea who?"

"No. I don't" She didn't tell him who she suspected

"Okay," He cleared his throat "Lilyripple was told that you will have a mentor to help you with your powers. I do not know who. You will be informed right away when we have any more information."

She nodded. A mentor? But who possibly could know anything about opening up the ground? She padded away to sit with Thistlefoot and Mosscloud, who were waiting for her near the bramble tunnel.

"We're warriors!" Thistlefoot meowed happily. He trotted around his sisters, chanting.

"I know! You're making me dizzy!" Skyblaze complained

"Sorry." Thistlefoot continued trotting around. Skyblaze rolled her eyes. He'll never change.

(RippleClan)

Hawkfeather blinked awake. He and a couple other warriors had stayed awake trying to catch Wetclaw when he came back. Looking around, it seems that no one could stay up. He looked at the entrance, eyelids barely open. Sunlight was just pouring into the camp, warming the cold ground. He had just the mind to go back to sleep, when Cloudshine bursted into the camp. He leaped onto his paws, with Mudwhisker following him.

"Wetclaw…" He started, but Cloudshine interrupted him

"You mean Wetstar?" He meowed

Hawkfeather looked around for the new leader, who padded out slowly from the tunnel. The white of his eyes were red. He looked extremely worn out.

"Wetstar.." Hawkfeather meowed, dipping his head. Mudwhisker followed

"Thank you." He meowed tiredly.

"You should go back to your den and get some sleep." Cloudshine meowed

"No, I need to appoint a new deputy." He protested

"You still have till moonhigh."

He sighed "Alright." And padded slowly to his den. Hawkfeather couldn't help but wonder who he was going to choose for deputy. He knew it wouldn't be him, but he couldn't help but feel that he should be deputy. He was chosen to save the clan…

"Let's go tell the others!" Mudwhisker meowed. Hawkfeather rushed after him, hoping to be the first to announce the good news. Some of the warriors have already woken up, but most were still snoring in their nests. Hawkfeather hesitated, but Mudwhisker did not

"Wetstar is back!"

Most warriors looked up, but a few were annoyed

"You may not need your sleep, but we sure do!"

"Sorry."

Hawkfeather sighed. Mudwhisker was always impulsive.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Hawkfeather led his friend away from the glaring warriors.

"Alright, I'm starving." He meowed happily

They settled down in the front of the warriors den with a fish to share. Mudwhisker delved in, gulping down more than half the fish. Hawkfeather took a few bites, rolling the slippery flesh around in his mouth. The fresh flavor sunk into his mouth, and he swallowed. Taking another bite, he got up on his paws to get some more sleep.

(BreezeClan)

Windheart lied on the floor of his den. It was only after sunhigh, but he was extremely tired and wanted to take a nap. Deadheart was sleeping not very far away from him. He rolled to look at him. The warrior had suddenly developed severe chest pains again. He had fed him catmint, hoping it will do something, but he seemed to be in even more pain. Sighing, he closed his eyes to try and sleep again. StarClan still have not sent him any other signs.

"Argh…" Deadheart moaned. Windheart padded over to him, hoping he's not in too much pain.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to him

"Yes, I'm fine." Deadheart denied his pain. Windheart didn't believe him, and padded to the back of his den to get some poppy seeds for him. There was only one lonely head left, and he shook a couple seeds from the flower. Carrying the seeds, he gave them to the writhing Deadheart. He licked them up, then seemed to relax. Windheart padded back to his nest, hoping to get some sleep. Lying down, he flicked couple pieces of leaves off his pelt, and when to sleep.

"Windheart…" A whisper ran through his dreams, and Windheart blinked awake. He was no longer in his den, but in StarClan.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He meowed

"Hello, Windheart." Frecklepelt meowed warmly. She had appeared from some of the bushes lining the clearing.

"Do you have answers for me?" Windheart blurted, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice. Frecklepelt looked at her filled with sympathy.

"I have gotten some information from Swallowtail. It seems that the pains come from the heart. It is a very rare disease, caused before birth.."

"Before birth? How's that possible?"

"I do not know for sure." She admitted "But she did tell me there was a special and extremely rare herb that can help the patient slowly be rid of it."

"What is it?" Windheart meowed

"It's called Gingko, and it is only available in the eastern plains."

"Eastern plains? Where is that?"

"Not many cats have heard of this place before," Frecklepelt explained carefully "It is a far journey from here, in the direction of the rising sun."

"How are we ever going to get there?" Windheart kneaded the ground anxiously

"Keep believing, Windheart. Remember to watch the stars…." She faded away, and the beautiful scene of StarClan's territory disappeared along with her. He fell back into a deep sleep.

(Tigerstar's Clan)

"Tigerstar, this is absolutely hopeless!" Darkstripe growled. Their "warriors" were lazily lounging around, asking for food.

"Patience, Darkstripe." Tigerstar coaxed him. Inside, however, he was bubbling with annoyance also. These kittypets had lost the fight with the fat, lazy RippleClan cats.

"They are obviously not fit as warriors!"

"Be quiet! I know what I am doing!" Tigerstar let out a growl. When was he coming? They had agreed to meet before sunset, and it was almost moonhigh!

"Where is this guest?" Darkstripe meowed

"Be patient okay?"

Darkstripe opened his mouth to disagree, but he was interrupted by a unfamiliar voice

"Are you waiting for me?"

(RippleClan)

Hawkfeather waited underneath the Highrock along with Jaygaze and Clawtail. Mudwhisker was still sleeping.

"Should I go wake him?" He asked Jaygaze.

"It's almost moonhigh… so yes."

Hawkfeather padded towards the warriors den. Even from outside, he could hear Mudwhisker's loud snores. Padding inside, he meowed loudly

"Wake up! It's time to name the new deputy!" Mudwhisker jumped up, fur fluffed

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, but we've got to go."

He sighed "Alright… I'm coming."

They padded out of the den, and sat beside Jaygaze and Clawtail. Wetstar padded out of his den onto the Highledge. He waited for the clan to settle.

"I say these words before, StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RippleClan will be Deadtail"

Deadtail looked surprised. Hawkfeather had to admit that he was the best choice for deputy, though he was a bit old. Deadtail had experience, and he was a very wise cat. Most of the other warriors were also nodded with approval.

"He made a good choice." He heard Jaygaze murmur. Jaygaze had always been the more mature and wise one of the new warriors.

"Deadtail! Deadtail!" Mudwhisker chanted. The others joined in. Rosefur pressed herself against her brother. She was quite younger that him, and you could see the obvious difference in age. Cinderclaw padded up to him and congratulated him, but he didn't seem very happy. His father had always been ambitious.

(Next day, FireClan)

Skyblaze stretched. She was extremely tired, and she could tell that Thistlefoot and Mosscloud were too. She stood guard, eyelids drooping, waiting for someone to tell her the vigil was over. Sadly, it was still not dawn yet. She sighed, and settled back into a more comfortable position. After what was like five lifetimes, the sun finally rose.

"You're done!" A voice meowed from behind them. Skyblaze looked around. It was Pinepelt, and he had an amused glance on his face.

"Thank StarClan! I thought I was going to fall asleep on my paws!" Thistlefoot meowed, yawning

"Go get some sleep. Your duties don't start till tomorrow." He reassured them. Thistlefoot sprinted to the warrior's den. Skyblaze and Mosscloud ran after him. They squeezed into the den, and settled down in one of the outer nest. She closed her tired eyes, and fell quickly asleep.

(BreezeClan)

"Windheart, we're running out of poppy seeds!" Deadheart heard Grasspaw meowed quietly "I need it for Flufftail's aching joints." Deadheart looked up. Wasn't that was Windheart had been feeding him? He was such a burden to the clan!

"I get it. I'll manage to find more soon." Windheart murmured. Deadheart got up on his paws "Are you okay, Deadheart?"

"I'm fine, Windheart." he waved him away "You shouldn't waste all your herbs on me."

Windheart looked at him in confusion "What do you mean, waste my herbs?"

"There are people who need them more than me."

"You're just as important, Deadheart" Windheart looked at him in the eye "Every clan needs you." When Deadheart didn't reply, he continued "I have gotten another dream from StarClan. They told me that your condition can be cured by a special herb." He couldn't help but feel that Windheart was hiding something. He nodded, not wanting to question him.

"Thank you, Windheart." He meowed "But please don't go looking for it just for me."

"It might not be just for you, there may be other cats that need it too."

Deadheart nodded, and padded out of the den.

"Deadheart! You're wanted for patrol!" Swiftclaw meowed gruffly.

"Okay, I'm coming." He meowed and padded over to him. Some of the clan seemed to be looking at him with a strange look in their eyes. What were they looking at him for?

"You are going with them, so hurry up." Swiftclaw commanded, pointing his tail at Mapleleaf and Stripeheart. They greeted him with a cold glance, and Deadheart winced at the harshness. Mapleleaf had always been one of the friendlier cats. Why were they all acting so weird? Of course, he realized, they were mad. Why wouldn't you be, when you're feeding some useless cat who didn't do anything for the clan. Guilt filled Deadheart.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" Sneered Stripeheart. Deadheart ran towards them, nearly colliding into them.

"Watch it!" Mapleleaf snarled. He flinched, not used to the harshness. His life is completely changed by this stupid condition. He followed the two she-cats out of the camp.

**So I realized that some of these things in this chapter didn't exactly make sense, like cats laughing. But... it fit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though the timing of the events are a bit strange. :) R&R **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry these couple chapters took so long to post. I have counties and crap coming up, so I have a lot going on. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please R&R!**

"Cloud! I'm leaving!" Skyblaze meowed into the apprentice's den. She was still staying in the apprentice's den. She had tried to persuade Thornstar to let her sleep in the warriors den, but he had refused.

"The warrior's den is a privilege for hard-working cats." He had meowed

Skyblaze was obviously not happy. Cloud only had her, and now she's alone in the apprentice's den! Cloud peeked out of the den.

"Where are you going? It's almost moonhigh." She meowed, eyes curious.

"The gathering tonight." She explained, expecting her to ask more questions

"Oh okay. Be safe." She padded back into the den, waving her tail in farewell. Skyblaze looked in her direction. What had happened to the old Cloud?

"Hey! You ready to go?" Stoneheart padded to her side, flank touching hers.

"Yes, I'm coming." She pulled away from him, not used to the sudden closeness. She thought that Stoneheart has been drifting away from her, but now he's back again. Sweetsong has been glaring at her again. It wasn't much of a surprise. Stoneheart padded beside her.

"You two, hurry up! We're already late." Thornstar meowed to them. She scurried to the rest of the clan, Stoneheart following her like a shadow. They took the usual route, down the hill. Thornstar gave the usual signal, and they all rushed down the hill. Skyblaze wanted to feel the chill of the wind in her fur, but with Stoneheart on her side, she couldn't. Skyblaze let out an annoyed hiss, but he did not seem to notice. Once they stepped into the clearing, she stepped away from Stoneheart, looking around for Hawkpaw. He waved his paw high in the air, catching her gaze. She padded over, making sure that Stoneheart wasn't following her.

"Hey." He meowed. Deadheart was not there.

"Where's Deadheart?"

"I don't know," He meowed, looking like he was keeping a big secret "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Me too, but you go first!"

"I'm a warrior!" He finally bursted out

"Me too!"

"Really?" His eyes widened disbelievingly

"What do you mean, really?" She shoved him playfully.

"I'm Hawkfeather now!" He purred happily

"I'm Skyblaze!" She boasted. _That is a cool name, _Hawkfeather had to admit

"What are you thinking about?" Skyblaze meowed "How cool my name is?"

"What…" He meowed disbelievingly "How can you read my mind?"

"I can't, I just guessed."

"Where is Deadheart?" Hawkfeather meowed. BreezeClan was already here, but there was no sign of Deadheart.

"I don't know. Maybe he wasn't picked to come?" Skyblaze's eyes raked the clearing, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend.

"I guess." Hawkfeather looked around, but he was not here. Thornstar yowled to start the gathering.

"FireClan had experienced some more trouble from rogues, but we are pleased to tell everyone that we have chased them away." Some mutters arose from the cats below "On a happier note, FireClan now has three new warriors. Mosscloud, Thistlefoot, and Skyblaze." Cats cheered happily, and Skyblaze sat a bit straighter. Thornstar backed away into the branch of the tree, and Wetstar took his place.

"The rogues had launched an attack on our camp, and we had fought them back. But" He took a shuddering breath "Graystar had lost his final lives, and I am now leader of RippleClan." Most cats dipped their heads respectfully, chanting his name "However, I am happy to announce that before he had left us, he had created four new warriors, Mudwhisker, Jaygaze, Clawtail, and Hawkfeather." Skyblaze let out a loud whoop, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Wetstar was finished with his report, but he didn't look like he knew what to do. Shadowstar cleared his throat, and padded forward. Wetstar seemed to have realized his mistake as he scrambled back to where the other leaders were.

"DuskClan has been very peaceful this past moon, and we also made one new apprentice, Mousepaw." It was a short report, but Shadowstar did not show any signs of hesitation as he padded back towards the other leaders. Featherstar's fluffy fur seemed like a small cloud.

"We have not have any trouble this moon," She started in her soft, kittish voice "But we again, have spotted rogues along the edge of our territory, along with a bit of mixed scents we can not identify." She raked her gaze around the clearing "If any others have also scented some strange smells, please do share. We must do something about this!" Her voice had hardened and rang across the clearing. Skyblaze could see that Thornstar and Wetstar was nodding in agreement.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Windheart piped up. Hawkfeather wondered why the BreezeClan medicine cat seemed so eager to get back to camp. Featherstar shot Windheart a cold glare, but Thornstar answered him

"I don't think so. I say we go now, since the weather is cold. We wouldn't want to risk any cats getting sick." He jumped of the tree and flicked his tail.

"I gotta go, see you tonight!" Skyblaze scrambled away to her clan.

"Bye, see you." Hawkfeather's voice trailed off as she raced across the clearing to join Mosscloud. Stoneheart stepped in her way

"Whoa, slow down!" He brushed his tail along her spine. Skyblaze couldn't help but flinch at his touch.

"Sorry." She muttered. Stoneheart padded next to her, uncomfortably close. She tried slowing down, but he matched her pace. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and ran the rest of the way to camp. A couple warriors jumped out of the way

"Watch it!" Flameheart growled, but she ignored him. Skyblaze had better things to worry about than grouchy Flameheart. Stoneheart was still on her tail.

"Hey wait up!" She heard him pant, and that motivated her to move even faster. She didn't slow down until the bramble tunnel was in sight. Racing inside the camp, she nearly ran into Thistlefoot. Her brother wasn't chosen to go to the gathering, and had a huge fit.

"Argh!" She landed on top of him.

"Ow! Are you okay?" Thistlefoot licked his tail tenderly as he looked at her in concern. Skyblaze's paw was hurting extremely badly. She gently pressed it down on the ground, sighing in relief.

"Yes, I'm fine." She meowed. Just then, Stoneheart galloped back into camp.

"Why'd you run so fast?" He panted

"I…" She blinked "Well, I needed exercise." She lied. Stoneheart narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Okay, well" Stoneheart licked his chest fur "I'm tired." He announced, and padded into the warrior's den.

"Thank StarClan." Skyblaze muttered, annoyed

"Looks like someone's annoyed." Thistlefoot meowed, flicking Skyblaze's ears with the tip of his tail.

"He is such a…" She couldn't think of the word to describe Stoneheart

"Don't worry sis, I get you." Thistlefoot reassured her. "Let's go, you look tired."

"I am tired." Skyblaze meowed and padded after him.

(Around Midnight)

Stoneheart lifted his head. What was that noise? He really needed his sleep, and that annoying sound was really keeping him up! His eyes focused in the darkness. Who is that? Someone was getting out of their nest and knocking the hanging branches around. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he realized who it was. Skyblaze! What was she doing? Stoneheart watched as she turned around and padded out of the den. _She's just going to make dirt. _He reassured himself. He tossed and turned in his nest. It's been quite awhile since she had gone to the dirt-place tunnel. What if she was attacked? Stoneheart knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but be worried. Finally, he decided to check on her.

"Stoneheart? Where are you going?" Sweetsong meowed, her eyes glowing in the dim surrounding.

"I'm just going to make dirt." He waved her off. Sweetsong is like an itch he can't reach.

"Oh, okay." Sweetsong's head sunk back down into her nest.

Stoneheart padded out of the den, breaking into a run once he was out. Where was she? He ran to the dirt-place tunnel, hoping she was there. His heart dropped a thousand miles into the ground. It was empty. Not a trace of Skyblaze. Her scent led to inside the forest, but there was no other scent mixed with hers. He followed the trail out of camp.

(Outside BreezeClan Territory)

Stoneheart followed her scent all the way out to here. What could she possibly be doing? He was so confused.

"Hey! Quit that!" Someone laughed. Stoneheart delved into the bushes next to him, hoping they will not catch him. He peeked out of a little opening. A few blurry shapes were in the distance. They were being obnoxiously loud and perky. He squinted to see a bit more clearly.

"Make me!" One of the cats meowed. They didn't seem to notice Stoneheart, even when he stepped on a twig. He could make out three cats, but couldn't identify them. They were travelling in the direction of the ancient oak. What were they doing? He sneaked up behind them, and followed. He stayed about ten fox-lengths away from them. The hill up to the oak was steep and long, but the cats seemed to have no trouble at all climbing up. _They've come here more than once! _Stoneheart's heart dropped. Is Skyblaze with them? He quickened his pace. The cats came into a better view. One had a dark grey pelt, another with gray and white fur, and the last on with… pure white fur! It was Skyblaze! He felt a fire inside of him, and wanted to sprint towards them and rip their fur out for taking her. Then, his heart dropped from the second time. Skyblaze must have wanted to come! Why, why and why?

"Skyblaze…" He couldn't help himself. This cat had been driving him crazy, yet she obviously didn't know! She was so close to the dark gray tom, their pelts were touching.

"Is Deadheart coming?" He heard her meow

"I don't know."

"He wouldn't miss it." The gray and white cat reassured her. He couldn't help but feel that he knew her. Gray and white fur, gray and white fur… He had seen her somewhere before… who is it?

"Come on, Stoneheart, you know her!" He muttered to himself. The gray and white cat turned around, ears pricked in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Skyblaze asked her. She quickly shook her head and turned back around, but not before Stoneheart had gotten a clear look of her face.

"Cloud…" Stoneheart mind exploded. What was that kittypet doing, going to the Ancient oak? He had to find out what they were doing!

(Ancient Oak)

Skyblaze looked down the hill, heart aching with worry. Deadheart was still not here! He usually wouldn't miss any meetings! Is he sick?

"Skyblaze… Skyblaze!" Hawkfeather's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"I guess he isn't coming…" Cloud meowed, confused

"Well, let's not waste time." Hawkfeather padded up to the oak, glancing back at them. "Come on, guys."

Skyblaze shot one last glance down the hill, hoping Deadheart would appear. Cloud tapped her shoulder, reminding her once again that it was time. She turned around padding towards the next.

_Snap _

Both of them whipped around at once.

"Someone's following us!" Cloud breathed, eyes wide with alarm

"Shhh.. it's okay." Skyblaze covered her mouth with her tail. "Wait here."

Stoneheart scrambled backwards. He was being careless and stepped on a twig. Now, Skyblaze was coming towards him! Turning around, he sprinted into the trees bordering FireClan territory. _Where should I go now? She'll chase me back to camp! _He was going crazy! Looking around frantically, he decided to get out of clan territory.

_Come on! Run faster! _He told himself. The thudding of Skyblaze's paws were echoing behind him, like his own heartbeat. She can't catch up now! He can't let her know it was him! No, not when the truth was so close. The thought seemed to energize him, and he burst forward. Wind and leaves whipped his face, but he didn't slow down until he reached the very edge of his territory.

_Do you really want to do this? _

He shook it off "I have to do this." and stepped outside. The air seemed to change. His fur felt heavier, and the entire surrounding was just…. strange. Stoneheart had half a mind to run back to camp, but told himself to stay. Gulping down a huge breath, he padded deeper into the dense air.

**My gosh, nine days… -.- Sorry! I've really got to pick up the pace… sigh… Well, keep the reviews coming! **


	22. Chapter 22

Skyblaze followed the stranger into the forest. Who was it? She had to find out. The gray tail disappeared into the thick bushes. She was just about to follow

"Wait, that's.." She realized "That's not clan territory!"

That was obviously a clan cat, but why did they go out of the clans' territory? Something wasn't right. She gathered her courage and stepped through the undergrowth. Instantly, the air seemed to grow denser, and fog swirled around. Feeling dizzy, she tripped on a branch. She pushed herself up, but someone pushed her back down.

"Wha!" She let out a cry. Claws dug into her back, piercing her skin

"Well, well," A cold voice meowed "Who do we have here?"

(BreezeClan)

Deadheart rolled around in his nest. He had to go to the ancient oak! What was Windheart thinking, keeping him in camp? There was only one thing to do now. Sneak out.

"Deadheart?" Windheart meowed

He froze in his tracks. "Yes?" He stammered nervously.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded suspicious

"Going to the... dirtplace." He lied

"Why? Do you not feel well?" Windheart got up, flicking moss from his pelt "You should tell me, you know."

"I'm fine," Deadheart replied too quickly "I mean, I just gotta go."

"Okay," Windheart settled back into his nest. Sighing with relief, he padded out of the den. The cool night breeze ruffled his fur. He glanced around camp. Meadowstream was guarding the front entrance. _Mouse dung! _Featherstar had added extra patrols after the gathering. She worked rather quickly. Deadheart looked around for another path out. _I guess I won't really have to lie, _he thought as he padded to the dirtplace tunnel. Meadowstream seemed half awake, so Deadheart passed without being noticed. The smell of dung pierced his nostrils. He hurried across, careful to avoid the dung patches. The cool grass ticked his paws and sent a cool feeling up his spine. Shuddering, he raced towards the ancient oak with a strange feeling of dread.

(Ancient Oak)

Hawkfeather padded around anxiously. Where the heck did Skyblaze go?

"Where the heck is she?" He muttered

"I don't know." Cloud meowed quietly. Hawkfeather forgot that she was still there. Her eyes were clouded with worry.

"I'm going to go look for her." He turned around to leave, but Cloud stopped him.

"Don't be rash! We can't have you being lost too." She hissed.

"But Skyblaze is out there somewhere!" He couldn't keep the despair out of his voice.

"You have to calm down! She'll come back." Cloud's voice wavered

"Don't lie to me! I HAVE TO GO!" He shoved her away.

"You mouse-brain!" She attacked him from behind. Hawkfeather was surprised by her weight. She had lost her kittypet fat and gained muscles. He was knocked off his feet and fell into a pile of dirt.

"Stop being such an idiot!" She screeched "You need to start thinking before you act. One toe out of line and we could all be in danger!"

He couldn't breathe. He was too shocked at Cloud's outburst. Since when did this soft kittypet become such a tough cat?

"Do you hear me? We'll go together, but let's give it a little more time to make sure she really is... not here." She returned to her normal soft voice. Hawkfeather nodded, still shocked. They padded around, waiting for Skyblaze.

"GUYS!" A voice shouted from BreezeClan direction. Cloud's head whipped around. Deadheart was limping up the hill.

"Deadheart!" Hawkfeather sprinted towards him "What happened? Why are you so late?" Deadheart gasped for air.

"Oh, nothing." He meowed while panting "I was just held back by... something at camp."

"As long as you're here." Cloud meowed "Why are you limping?"

"I stepped on a sharp twig while coming here," He admitted, looking awkward "I'm fine though, really."

There was a bit of blood on the ground, and he seemed fine.

"Let me see." Cloud meowed. Deadheart obeyed, seeing the strange look in her eyes. Cloud pulled the remaining pieces of the twig out of his paw. He flinched.

"There," She meowed "It'll have to do for now. We should get going." Hawkfeather gawked at her. Just five seconds ago, she had told him to wait.

"Go where?" Deadheart scrambled out of his awkward position.

"We need to look for Skyblaze." She meowed calmly

"What? Why?" Deadheart's ears perked up

"We don't know," She answered "She left to follow someone, and she hasn't come back yet."

"Then let's go!" Deadheart panicked "She could be held by those rogues!"

Hawkfeather nodded quickly and together they dashed off into FireClan territory. Cloud opened her mouth to taste the air.

"She went that way." Cloud flicked her tail towards the edge of the territory.

"What could she possibly be doing?"

"I told you, she was following someone." Cloud shot him an annoyed look

"Sorry..." Hawkfeather muttered

Deadheart looked at him in sympathy. They followed Cloud outside of FireClan territory, where she suddenly stopped.

"What now?" Deadheart whined

"Someone else was here!" Her eyes were wide

"Who?" Hawkfeather meowed

"I don't know. The scent isn't from any clan!" She cried desperately

"Well, never mind that!" Hawkfeather half shouted "We have to go help her, she might be in trouble!"

That seemed to jolt her out of her panic. She opened her mouth again, and went further into the unknown woods. There was a strange air hanging in the forest. A heavy feeling Deadheart couldn't shake from his fur.

"I hate this place." He muttered

"I know," Hawkfeather meowed "it feels so strange here."

They continued through, the feeling the unease growing. For the second time, Cloud stopped eruptly.

"What?" Deadheart hissed

"Look!" She flicked her tail at a clearing. Skyblaze was lying in the middle, limp.

"Sky-!" Hawkfeather was cut off by Deadheart, who jumped on top of him.

"You crazy?" He hissed "We're all going to be killed!"

Hawkfeather quiet down. Skyblaze looked so vulnerable there.

"Who could have done this?" Cloud meowed with shock

"It's got to be the rogues." Deadheart muttered "They've been causing trouble everywhere."

Cloud nodded in silent agreement. The three cats stared at their unmoving friend, heart hanging by a thread. Finally, Hawkfeather spoke

"We should go help her. There's no one coming. We need to get her out of there and back to FireClan camp."

Deadheart looked at him, then at Cloud

"He's right, you know." His eyes pierced her "We should start moving."

"What if it's a trap?"

"So what if it's a trap? We need to take a risk to get her out of there." Deadheart meowed, a growl forming

"We could all die." She hissed "What will the clans do then?"

"You stay then," Hawkfeather spoke up "Then they'll at least have you."

She glared at him. "How could you say such a thing?"

"It's true though"

"Stop your arguing! Let's go, we should all stick together." Deadheart meowed angrily

They stopped and followed Deadheart out into the clearing. They quickly grasped Skyblaze by the scruff.

"AARGGHH!" Someone cried from the forest. A huge tabby jumped out from the trees and bowled Deadheart over. All of a sudden, cats came flying out from everywhere.

"Cloud! Get her out of here!" Hawkfeather shouted over his shoulder while battling two toms at once. She grasped Skyblaze's scruff with her teeth and dragged her off to the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" A heavyset tom stepped in her path. Cloud dropped Skyblaze and hovered protectively near her. She leapt onto the tom's shoulders and swiped at his eyes. He cried out in pain and flipped Cloud over. Using her strength, she bounced off her shoulders and aimed her hind legs at his stomach. Huge paws swiped at her nose and knocked her down into the mud. Just as he lifted his paw to give the killing blow.

"NO!"

The ground shook and opened up. The tom fell into the deep crack as he screamed. Cloud scurried away from the edge, panting with fear. A couple others had also fallen, but thankfully not Deadheart or Hawkfeather. They both seemed to be in shock. Cloud turned around to glance at what they were looking at. Skyblaze was panting, her blue eyes extremely wide.

"I'm sorry!" She cried desperately "I didn't mean too!"

Half of them were scurrying away into the woods, tails fluffed up in fear.

"Oh my gosh," Cloud breathed "That was you?"

"I don't know how!" She wailed "I was scared! He was about to kill you!"

"I..." Cloud didn't know what to say. Skyblaze looked absolutely terrified at herself.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Deadheart meowed, trying to keep his voice steady "The most important thing to do right now is get Skyblaze back to camp." he was shaking

"Yes, of course." Hawkfeather stuttered "Let's go. We need to tell our leaders what happened."

They padded out of the strange forest and back into FireClan territory. It seemed like a huge weight was lifted off of their shoulders. Deadheart took in a gulping breath. He and Hawkfeather accompanied Cloud and Skyblaze close to the camp.

"Well, we should get going." He meowed, still feeling uneasy "Be careful."

Skyblaze looked at him with her strange blue eyes and padded into their camp. Deadheart sprinted back to BreezeClan territory, not bothering to try and hide his scent in FireClan. Too much had happened today, way too much.

(FireClan)

Skyblaze padded into camp, Cloud on her heels. She sneaked back into the warriors den, carefully trying avoid stepping on everyone's tail. Her nest was cold, and the cold pierced her bones. There was still one question that is in her mind. _Who was following us? _The mysterious cat had disappeared during the fight, and Skyblaze never knew who it was. She sighed and rolled over. They had to find out who it was, no one can know what is going on. Not yet, at least. She closed her eyes and sleep crashed over her.

(RippleClan)

The reeds rustled as Hawkfeather snuck back into camp. He winced. The noise was loud in the silent night. He was still confused. How did Skyblaze do that? It can't possibly be true. He needed to tell Wetstar what was going on... Hawkfeather was too tired. He padded slowly back to the den, hoping no one will catch him.

"Hey Hawkfeather!" Jaygaze meowed, coming from the dirtplace. Hawkfeather slowly turned around.

"Jaygaze!" He meowed, "What are you doing so late?"

He looked at him with a strange look "I went to the dirtplace." He meowed as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Of course!" Hawkfeather stuttered, and faked a yawn "I'm so tired. I should go to sleep."

He scurried to the den to avoid any questions. He was never so glad to see his nest.

(BreezeClan)

Windheart was outside of his den as Deadheart padded back into camp.

"Where did you go?" He meowed calmly, as if he already knew

"Um..." Deadheart didn't know whether to lie, or to tell the truth.

"Forget it," Windheart interrupted "Just tell me next time." He turned around into his den, and noticed Grasspaw peeking out from the den.

"What are you looking at," He scolded. Grasspaw shrunk as Windheart went into the den.

"Why's he so grouchy?" He asked Deadheart

"Isn't he always?"

Grasspaw opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Deadheart couldn't help but laugh. It felt strange to laugh after all had happened tonight.

"Wait..." Deadheart trailed off. He'll tell Windheart tomorrow. Right now, he needs sleep.

(FireClan)

Cloud rolled around in her nest. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep. She wanted sleep so badly, but it wasn't coming to her. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Skyblaze had opened up the earth! What in the world was going on? Her head was throbbing with questions.

"Oh my StarClan..." She sighed. If she doesn't get her answers soon, she might just burst.

Cloud lifted herself up and out of the nest. She padded out of the apprentices' den to get a breather.

"Cloud? What are you doing?" She turned around, surprised. Stoneheart padded out from the dirtplace tunnel. He seemed dead tired, but shocked at her presence.

"Me? I was just getting some air." His eyes narrowed in disbelief, Cloud gulped "I should be asking you what you're doing!"

"Nothing," Stoneheart walked past her "You kittypets shouldn't be involved in Clan things."

Cloud stared at him in shock. How could he say such a thing. Something strange was going on, and she had a feeling it was not good at all.

"What'd you say to her?" a voice growled from behind them. Pinepelt emerged from the warriors' den. He looked absolutely angry.

"Nothing..." Stoneheart looked terrified. What is going on?

"Good," Pinepelt grunted "You've caused enough trouble already. Off with you!"

Stoneheart scrambled off into the warriors den, tail fluffed up.

"He's been acting extremely strange lately..." He murmured, half to himself "You should go back to your den." He nodded at Cloud. Cloud turned around and half ran to the apprentice den. There was too much going on, even in the Clan.

"It's gotta be the rogues!" She whispered "Everything has gone wrong since they appeared."

Cloud panted heavily, her heartbeat racing. She needed to figure out what was going on with those rogues. They aren't normal rogues... everything from their fighting technique and the cats in the band! The four of them must figure this out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thornstar?" Skyblaze meowed outside of the leader's den. Her and Cloud were anxiously padding back and forth, waiting for him to finish discussing matters with Liontail. They decided to tell Thornstar about last night, and now that it's about to happen, Skyblaze's heart was pounding like crazy. What would he say? They snuck out at night!

"Yes, come in." He meowed from inside the den. Cloud padded next to her, and together, they squeezed through the narrow entrance. It was dim inside, and she could just make out Thornstar's outline.

"How can I help you?" His eyes flashed in the dim light

"Well..." She started, but Cloud interrupted

"We need Lilyripple here."

Thornstar's eyes widen. He was obviously also not used to an agitated Cloud.

"Okay," He cleared his throat "Go fetch her, Skyblaze."

She half sprinted out of the den. Cloud was acting extremely strange ever since last night. The medicine cat was out in the clearing, picking through the fresh-kill pile.

"Lilyripple!" She shouted "Come here! We need you!"

The medicine cat looked up in annoyance.

"I need to eat, you know!"

"Too bad," Skyblaze meowed "We need to talk."

Feeling Lilyripple's eyes burning into her back, Skyblaze padded back to Thornstar's den.

"Here," She announced their arrival to Cloud and Thornstar

"Cloud told me already," Thornstar started, eyes flashing with anger "Don't ever run off like that again, especially not with the rogues."

"Why did you call me in?" Lilyripple meowed, irritated "You're done discussing anyways."

"No." Cloud stared at her "There's one more thing"

"What?"

Skyblaze met her eyes, she knew what it was

"Hold on," she interrupted "Shouldn't I tell them? It's about me."

"I guess..." Cloud looked disappointed. Why'd she want to tell them?

"That thing happened again." She meowed quickly, hoping no one would understand her.

"Again?" Lilyripple's eyes grew wide "What happened?"

"The rogues tried to kill Cloud!" She wailed "I was scared, and angry. Just like last time."

"So," Thornstar meowed evenly "This happens every time you're in panic mode..."

"I guess..."

"You need to learn to control your feelings." He meowed evenly "Every time you, well, go mad," He winced at the glare Skyblaze shot him "This happens. Who knows what else you can do when you're, like, bursting mad?"

"I don't, so don't ask me." Skyblaze meowed gruffly. She was annoyed. Why was this happening? She was scared, of herself!

"Calm down," Lilyripple soothed "We'll find out. StarClan will let us know."

Skyblaze took deep breathes. She was so terrified, it felt like she was about to burst.

"Fine," She finally meowed "I'm gonna go now." The den suddenly felt very tiny, and she couldn't breathe. They stared after her.

Skyblaze took gulping breathes outside. She couldn't stand this. Looking around, the camp seemed deserted. She noticed Stoneheart staring at her

"What?" She meowed

"Nothing," He replied curtly "Nothing at all."

"He's acting strange lately, don't you think?" Cloud padded up to her, eyes narrowing

"Yes..." Skyblaze stared at him. Stoneheart seemed extremely distant today...

"Come on," Cloud flicked her tail "Let's go hunting."

She followed Cloud outside of camp. The trees were still bare, and the ground frozen. Every step she took seemed to drag her deeper into dread. The sick feeling in her won't go away.

"Watch it!" Cloud snarled. Skyblaze had run into her, scaring the squirrel

"Sorry.." She stuttered. The angry light dimmed from Cloud's eyes.

"You should go back to camp." She finally meowed. Cloud turned around, and left Skyblaze in the trees. Everything was going wrong today.

"Darn it!" She growled, a bird fluttering away. Her world was turning upside down, and no one could help her...

(BreezeClan)

"I'm sorry! I had to go," Deadheart meowed, exasperated "You know how important it is."

Featherstar whipped her tail. "So? We need you in camp!"

"No, you don't" He retorted "There are so many warriors around."

She ignored him "Just don't! I'm your leader, thank you very much!"

Windheart chose to arrive right then. "What now?"

"Deadheart snuck out last night!"

He sighed "I know, I caught him last night."

"And you didn't tell me?" She screeched

"We've discussed this earlier, didn't we? Deadheart can do what he needs to for the prophecy."

"No, no he can't." She growled "This is like exchanging information with the enemy!"

Deadheart rolled his eyes "I don't tell our clan secrets to them. We don't even have any secrets!"

"Let it go, Featherstar." Windheart soothed "I'm sure StarClan wants them to meet for a reason."

She shook her head "Fine, only this time though. You must tell us next time! Now get out of here." She shooed him out. Deadheart, again, ran out, glad to be glad of her mouse-brainess. Windheart exited after him.

"Alrighty, tell me what happened." He meowed

"Well..." He started

"Don't lie."

"Okay, jeez... I snuck out, and found Cloud and Hawkfeather. They told me Skyblaze was missing, and we set off to find her. She was outside clan territory, and the rogues attacked us. Then Skyblaze screamed and..." He trailed off

"Tell me, now!" Windheart growled

"She opened up the ground!" Deadheart finally confessed after a little while.

"What?"

"She opened up the ground." He repeated, emphasizing each word

"That's..." Windheart couldn't say anything.

"I'm confused too. I'm pretty sure this has happened before." He admitted

"Well, it's up to her to figure it out..." Windheart shook his head "Don't be troubled with this, I'm sure she'll tell you all is something's wrong."

Deadheart nodded. Skyblaze didn't seem like the kind to hide things from others...

"Okay," He meowed "I'll tell you if anything goes on."

Windheart grunted, then padded away to his den. Deadheart wandered around camp, not knowing what to do.

"Hey you!"

He turned around, seeing Swiftclaw padding towards him.

"What are you doing?" He meowed gruffly "Nothing, I suppose you're going to tell me."

Deadheart looked at him in confusion "I am doing 'nothing'."

Swiftclaw shot an annoyed look at him. "All right then, you can go on patrol with Stripeheart and Barkwing."

"Um... okay." He padded over to Barkwing, who was at the camp entrance.

"Something bugging you?" He meowed to him, eyes opened with concern

"No, I'm fine." Deadheart lied. He didn't need to pour his life out to Barkwing... It's not going to do him any good.

"Okay, there's Stripeheart. Let's go." Stripeheart padded towards them, and they went out of camp. The day was clear, with few clouds. _So unlike what I'm feeling... _A warm breeze blew across the moors, ruffling his fur.

"Come on! Don't get behind!" Stripeheart meowed

"Coming..." He chased after them, placing scent marks every so often. He just past a dead tree when he detected a strange scent.

"Hold on." He shouted to them. Opening his jaws to get a better whiff, a nasty, rotting scent filled his mouth. _The rogues!_ What were they doing here?

"What happened?" Deadheart whipped around, not knowing whether to let them know or to hide it

"Do you smell this?"

"Smell what?" Barkwing opened his mouth to taste the air, then wrinkled his forehead in confusion

"There's nothing here..." He announced

"What do you mean, nothing?" Deadheart gasped "It's so obvious! It smells like rotting flesh."

"Are you okay?" Stripeheart asked "There's nothing strange..."

Deadheart opened his mouth. He was so shocked. How could they not smell the horrible, wrenching scent?

"Let's go, we can't hang here all day." She meowed, annoyed. Deadheart stared at them as they padded away. He followed them, shaking his head.

(RippleClan)

Hawkfeather sighed. Another evil eye. Someone had overheard his conversation with Wetstar, and told everyone in camp how he had met with 'the enemy'.

"Traitor." Someone hissed

He tried to ignore them. Wetstar had told him that they will forget about it soon or later. He hoped it was soon, because this was extremely agitating.

"Hawkfeather! You want to go hunting with me?" Mudwhisker asked him eagerly

Hawkfeather narrowed his eyes "I thought I was a traitor?"

"No," He meowed simply "I don't care about the crap they say."

He followed Mudwhisker out of camp, surprised at what he had said. _I guess I do have true friends... _They crouched by the river, the cool water rushing by the rocks. Silver fishes darted past like shooting stars. They hunted for an entire afternoon, splashing each other with water.

"Let's go back." Hawkfeather panted, dripping with water. Mudwhisker nodded in agreement. They carried their harvest in their mouths. While they were walking near the BreezeClan border...

"Hawkfeather!" a whisper came from the reeds. His ears perked up, and looked at Mudwhisker. He didn't seem to have heard anything...

"I need to make dirt." He lied "You go on ahead."

Mudwhisker nodded, mouth full of fish.

"Who's there?" He whispered back

"It's me..." Hawkfeather took a step forward. It was Deadheart. Covered in blood.

**2000 hits on my story T^T tears of joy! Thank you all sooo much! I LOVE YOU! **


	24. Chapter 24

"Deadheart!" Hawkfeather gasped. What was he doing here, covered with blood "What happened?"

"The rogues.." He stuttered, gasping for air "Attack... nowhere... only I .. caught their... scent.."

Blood gushed out of his side, staining the grass.

"Hold.. hold on!" He panicked "I'm gonna get some..." What was that thing used to stop blood? "Cobwebs! Okay? Hold on." He scrambled off to a nearby rotten tree. Extending his claws, Hawkfeather reached inside. A sticky wad of cobweb stuck to his claws, and he yanked it out.

"I got it!" He panted to Deadheart, who was barely moving. He pressed the wad of sticky crap to his side. Blood soaked the cobwebs, spreading like tendrils across the white surface.

"Oh, oh gosh." Hawkfeather thought he was going to faint.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Deadheart muttered, eyes closed

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good..." The blood was starting to slow down. "Should I get Cloudshine?"

"No!" Deadheart's eyes fluttered open "I'm a trespasser!"

"So... I should chase you out?"

"... Never mind." He sighed. His eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. Hawkfeather stared into the horizon. The golden sun was setting, creating elongated shadows on the moors.

"You should go... You're clan will be looking for you..." Deadheart meowed after awhile "I can walk..."

"No! You'll probably die if I leave you here!"

"I'm fine... I promise!" He spluttered "Just go! You can't stay.. They'll think you're a traitor!"

"They already do.."

"What?!"

"Never mind, I'll just help you back to your camp.." He used his shoulders to support Deadheart onto his legs. They padded slowly towards BreezeClan camp, while Deadheart was coughing heavily.

"Intruder!"

Swiftclaw and Meadowstream appeared out of nowhere, teeth bared.

"Hold... Hold on!" Hawkfeather grunted. Deadheart lopped over on the grass

"What's this?" Meadowstream hurried over to her clan mate. "What happened?"

"I found him inside our border..." Hawkfeather trailed off, not knowing what to say

"Swiftclaw, he's bleeding!" Meadowstream meowed urgently

"Let's get him back to camp. Now." He nodded curtly to Hawkfeather, and padded away with his clan mates

**(DuskClan)**

Snowglow jolted awake. It's that dream again. Cloudkit, being left in the clearing with foxes about.

"Snowglow, you alright?" Bladeshadow brushed his tail along her back. She had been waking up like this for a long time.

"It's Cloudkit! She's there.."

"Shh, it's okay... She with StarClan now..."

Snowglow couldn't shake the feeling that her kit was still alive. It was like she could feel her kit's heartbeat. No, she wouldn't be a kit anymore, would she?

"She's alive, Bladeshadow... I know it."

Bladeshadow didn't know what to say. Snowglow has always had a sixth sense... Could she be right? He hoped she was right..

"We have to find her and bring her back!"

"Okay... we'll see..."

**(FireClan)**

Skyblaze couldn't help but feel that something was extremely wrong. It was like an itch in her heart. She could tell that Cloud was feeling uneasy too.

"Something wrong..."

She nodded "I know... It's strange..."

"Skyblaze! Cloud! Get over here!"

Thornstar was right outside his den. He seemed a bit impatient.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm about to eat." Skyblaze grumbled. Thornstar had been very demanding for the past couple of days.

"You do know I'm your leader, right?" Thornstar raised his eyebrow "Anyways, the four leaders have decided to meet tomorrow night to discuss the prophecy. You two are coming, so are the medicine cats and deputies."

"Really? That's great." Cloud meowed "We need to tell them everything that's going on... and Thornstar?"

He looked up, eyes raised

"... Do you think there's a chance that I... I may be DuskClan?" She stuttered the last few words.

Thornstar stared, and nodded slightly

"It makes sense, you know. Skyblaze is from FireClan, the others from both BreezeClan and RippleClan... and your birth is blurry... It could be possible."

"I... I think... if it's possible... I should go to the DuskClan camp... I remember some things... Pines."

Skyblaze opened her mouth. Cloud can't leave! She'd be lonely...

"That's a good choice." Thornstar meowed, silencing Skyblaze with a look. "We will have to talk to Shadowstar though."

Cloud dipped her head and padded away. Skyblaze chased after her.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"I do," She looked at Skyblaze, sadness glazing her eyes "But there are things that must be done."

"But..."

Mosscloud chose to walk in on them at this moment. "Skyblaze, we have to go. We're on patrol."

"Right.." She murmured "Coming!"

She shot Cloud one last look. She still doesn't understand. DuskClan was known to be cold and heartless, the exact opposite of Cloud.

"What's wrong?" Her sister narrowed her eyes.

"Cloud wants to leave..." Skyblaze looked up, expecting her to be happy, instead, Mosscloud looked puzzled.

"Maybe she has her reasons... Cloud's not a rash cat."

"I know.. but still!"

Mosscloud ran her tail along her spine. "You know you still have me and Thistlefoot... We'll be here, no matter what."

Hearing her words, Skyblaze realized how much she had pushed away her siblings.

"Thank you, I know.."

"Hey you two, hurry up!" Leopardfoot meowed, irritated.

They padded towards the patrol, and headed towards the RippleClan border.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Hawkfeather padded around anxiously. The night was coming quickly, and Wetstar was still inside his den, discussing matters with Deadtail. He didn't want to be late!

"Calm your fur." Cloudshine appeared next to him "We've still got time."

He nodded, paws still itching to get out of camp. Cloudshine settled next to him, grooming his own fur.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Hawkfeather dropped his mouse. Did he find out about the thing with Deadheart?

"Don't act like a startled mouse! I'm only asking about the thing with Skyblaze."

"Oh, right.." Hawkfeather cleared his throat "Well.. I don't know. That's why we should get going and find out!"

"I can hear you, Hawkfeather!" Wetstar padded across the clearing. He seemed to be.. skipping

"Why so happy, Wetstar?" Mudwhisker greeted him

"Rosefur's having kits!"

"Congratulations!" Hawkfeather meowed happily. The clan needed more kits. _Maybe then I will get an apprentice!_

"Thank you!" Wetstar regained his composure "Now, let's get going."

He led them out of the camp entrance, and with his tail high, headed towards the Fourtrees.

(Fourtrees)

Skyblaze and Cloud followed Thornstar to the Fourtrees. The skies were blue, and sunshine pouring, though it was only newleaf. Skyblaze felt much more... happy today. It seemed for once that everything was going right. Leaftail's kits has just been born, and the clan thrived under the newleaf sun.

"It's such a nice day..." She sighed

Cloud flicked her tail in agreement. The Fourtrees were up ahead, the buds of the leaves reflecting sunlight.

"Shadowstar." Thornstar dipped his head in respect. The large DuskClan leader padded towards the group of FireClan cats.

"Thornstar."

Skyblaze couldn't help but feel a strand of tense energy between the two leaders. Thornstar seemed to quicken his pace, leaving Shadowstar in the dust. The other two leaders appeared and dipped their heads in respect. They quickly climbed up the great rock, settling into their usual positions. The deputies gathered under the rock.

Cloudshine coughed to get everyone's attention. "I'm sure you've all heard the prophecy we, the medicine cats have received." He coughed again "_Dark will come and swallow the sun, but the sky will continue to be blue._"

"We've also received further information," Windheart spoke up "That there will be more help."

"And now," Lilyripple continued "We have found the cats, destined to save us from this 'darkness'."

They backed away, revealing four very alarmed cats.

"Skyblaze of FireClan," Lilyripple announced

"Hawkfeather of RippleClan"

"Deadheart of BreezeClan,"

"And.." Lilyripple was interrupted by Cloud.

"Me," She stepped out, tail shaking "I'm Cloud." Skyblaze thought she saw the DuskClan deputy's eyes grow wide "I don't know where I'm from, but I know I am a clan cat." Her words seemed to be directed at Shadowstar "I was heavily injured when I was a kit, and rescued by twolegs. After I received the dream, I joined FireClan. Looking at the situation, I have every reason to believe that I'm from DuskClan."

Shadowstar's eyes widened. "... It does make sense.." Looking at Bladeshadow, they seemed to be sharing a secret of some sort.

Cloud continued "I do remember bits and pieces of my life before twolegs, and my request to you, Shadowstar, is that you allow me to live in DuskClan for a bit to see if I remember the place."

"Of course! You are welcome in DuskClan."

Skyblaze shared glances with the others. It was unlike DuskClan to accept stranger's so easily. Something was going on...

"Thank you," Cloud sighed and backed away to Skyblaze. She was shaking.

"There's more," Lilyripple meowed "Skyblaze... She has powers. And I believe the others do, too."

"What's her power?" Featherstar asked

"She opens up the earth..."

"That's not all!" Deadheart interrupted "I saw a flick of fire at the bottom. It seemed to want to get bigger, but it was over already."

"That makes more sense... She is from FireClan." Skyblaze hated how they acted as if she wasn't there.

"Have any of you had strange powers?" Wetstar's gaze raked over them

Deadheart spoke up "I can smell things, like not just regular scenting. I can smell it from very far away and if there's only a little trace of it."

"There must be more to your powers..."

"I think they only need time to figure it out."

"Yes, of course." Thornstar nodded in agreement. "This is obviously big trouble. If any of us have anything go on that is strange, send a messenger. We must figure this out and protect the Clans."

The leader's nodded their agreement, but was interrupted by a voice

"You can try to save the clans, but it will not work." Everyone looked around. "I will destroy you. EVERY LAST ONE!"

**End of my first book! I'm going to start writing a second one now! Please look forward to it :D Love y'all!**


End file.
